Tudo pode acontecer na ditadura
by Jenny Stream
Summary: Bella é foi presa por publicar um artigo criticando o governo ditatorial argentino e é presa. Agora, ela está sendo protegida por um oficial que a visita todas as noites, por quem ela acaba se apaixonando. M para violência e lemons
1. Prólogo

Isso surgiu numa manhã monótona, e eu não pude deixar de usar minhas folhas para escrevê-la. Depois de tanto tempo, decidi digitar para ver quão horrível isso vai ficar aos olhos dos outros – por que pra mim, está definitivamente horrível.

Sério, não está muito bom, mas a necessidade de escrever foi maior.

O básico que vocês precisam saber para não me processar por plágio mais tarde: Essa fic é **ligeiramente **(sem ironia) baseada no filme Visões. É _beeeem _ligeiramente, então não pensem que o Orfeu vai receber de volta a esposa no final! (Quem viu o filme, entende. Quem não viu, NÃO VEJA!).

Na fic, existem algumas citações e situações parecidas com o filme, mas a história não é a mesma nem de longe. ^^

Enfim... _Isso _é um prólogo.

**Prólogo**

1981 ~ Buenos Aires – Argentina.

Era novembro e o calor já ameaçava chegar. Levantei de vagar e abri as cortinas para que o ar da manhã me despertasse e amenizasse o calor.

— Oh, merda! _**(N/A: Bem, eu não costumo colocar palavrões em fics, mas esse foi realmente necessário ;D)**_ – murmurei ao ver quatro carros verdes parando em frente ao prédio. – Meu Deus, como são rápidos! – e então, sem me importar com nada (pra variar), gritei a plenos pulmões para os guardas do governo: - Hey! Eu estou _aqui_! – e, depois de mostrar o dedo para eles num gesto obsceno, mas quase infantil, corri pelo minúsculo quarto para trocar de roupa.

Vesti uma calça _jeans_ simples, camiseta preta e o tênis rapidamente. Hoje não era dia para me arrumar.

Eu sempre tive o costume de imaginar a minha morte, mas nunca, nunca _mesmo_, eu pensei que ela aconteceria um dia depois do meu maior feito como jornalista.

_**(N/A: Assim, pra não ter que explicar sobre a vida dela antes, eu escrevi uns flashbacks, oks? ^^)**_

**[FLASHBACK]**

— Bella, não seja ridícula! – criticou Jacob novamente.

— Jacob, pelo amor de Deus! Eles apenas reclamaram do estado da calçada! Aonde vamos parar? Então se eu disser "oh, que céu feio" o governo vai me pegar também?

Ele respirou fundo e responder calmamente, enfatizando cada palavras.

— Você está arriscando a sua vida à toa, Bells. _Por favor, _não faça isso.

— Eu não tenho nada a perder, Jake! _Se _eu for levada –

— Eu vou morrer! – ignorei completamente o exagero dele.

— Se eu for levada, eu não terei nem ninguém para rodar na _Plaza de Mayo_¹ por mim! Eu realmente não me importo mais! Eu _vou _escrever a matéria.

— E você acha que eu não vou lá?! – ele retrucou, ofendido e nervoso.

— Jacob... – eu o chamei docemente. – Eu _vou _publicar. E você... Faltam três semanas para o seu casamento, pelo amor de Deus! Se você rodar por mim, a Leah _te mata_!

Permanecemos em silêncio por um minuto, e percebi que ele começava a me entender, finalmente. Ele sorriu.

— Bella, eu te amo. – e se aproximou de mim de vagar para beijar a minha testa.

— Eu também, Jake.

**[/FLASHBACK]**

————————————————————————

_**¹ = Entre os anos de 1976 e 1983, a Argentina sofreu um regime ditatorial extremamente rígido, e o governo "desapareceu" com mais de 30.000 pessoas que protestaram por pequenas ou grandes coisas. A **_**Plaza de Mayo **_**era o lugar onde os familiares (principalmente as mães) dos desaparecidos protestavam.**_

—————————————————————————

_**Bem, esse é o prólogo da fic. Por enquanto o nome dela é Pesadelo, mas talvez eu mude (isso se eu achar algum nome melhor), afinal Pesadelo é um nome horrivelmente clichê... rsrs**_

_**Bem, se Deus quiser, amanhã eu posto o primeiro capítulo.**_

_**Por favor, eu imploro, mandem reviews, nem que seja para comprovar quão horrível está essa fic!!!**_

_**Beijinhos ;***_


	2. Louca

**Louca**

Quando os guardas bateram na porta, eu já sabia o que viria, e para falar a verdade, nem me importava. Era impossível que algo físico me fizesse sofrer mais do que eu já sofria internamente.

— Bom dia, senhores. – eu saudei os quatro guardas ao abrir a porta.

Percebi uma certa hesitação da parte deles; eles olharam um para o outro uma, duas, três vezes. Acho que eles não estavam acostumados com prisioneiros loucos.

— Isabella Swan? – perguntou o mais velho deles. **(N/A: eu queria colocar um sobrenome que não fosse esse, mas não encontrei nenhum decente... Faz de conta que Swan é argentino, oks?)**

— Sim. Em que posso ajudá-los? – sorri larga e falsamente para eles. Um garoto, o mais novo deles, sorriu de volta.

— Em muita coisa. – ele sussurrou. Depois completou mais alto – Mas não estamos aqui para conversar. Primeiro o trabalho e depois a diversão. – o sorriso que ele me lançou me causou um arrepio de medo.

Um dos caras puxou meu braço e eu cambaleei para fora do minúsculo apartamento.

— Para onde estamos indo? – perguntei ousadamente.

— Um lugar onde eu duvido que você mantenha esse sorriso no rosto. – reclamou um deles.

— Meu sorriso te incomoda? – questionei de modo triste.

— Não me incomoda, mas é inadequado. – o rapaz falou, cerrando os dentes, como se estivesse se segurando para não dizer nada além do necessário.

— O que seria adequado, então? – desafiei. – Gritar? Tentar fugir?

— Seria mais _comum_. – o mais velho disse.

— Ah. – murmurei. – Mas não vou atrapalhar o trabalho de vocês, apesar de vocês terem atrapalhado o meu. – afirmei.

— E qual é o seu trabalho? – perguntou o mais velho de modo seco.

— Sou jornalista. – sorriso enorme.

— Os jornalistas são sempre loucos... – ele revirou os olhos.

— Qual é o seu nome? – perguntei.

— Carlos. – e então começou a apontar os outros com a cabeça. – Miguel – o mais novo que não parava de sorrir para mim -, Silvio e Caio.

— Muito prazer, senhores. – Silvio gargalhou.

— Certamente o prazer será totalmente _nosso_. – a voz dele ecoou na minha cabeça e eu, pela primeira vez, fiquei em absoluto silêncio.

No térreo, haviam mais uns dez homens que me colocaram em um dos carros. Respirei fundo e relaxei os ombros ao me sentar entre dois homens – Miguel e um outro, ainda mais novo do que ele.

— Vocês não vão me vendar? – perguntei. O outro guarda e o motorista levaram um susto ao ouvir minha voz.

— N-não. – respondeu o rapaz que eu não conhecia.

— Hm. – assenti.

— O nome dele é Hernán. – Miguel disse, respondendo meus pensamentos. Sorri sem muita vontade.

— Já acabou a sua alegria? – zombou Miguel.

— Não. – respondi rapidamente. – Eu estou só pensando... Repassando tudo para não esquecer de nada.

— Vai escrever um livro? – ele riu.

— _Se _eu voltar, talvez. – sorri. Ele revirou os olhos.

**[FLASHBACK]**

— Olhe! Ali! É ela! – gritaram inúmeras vozes enquanto eu saía do prédio do jornal.

A matéria tinha sido publicada pela manhã, e à tarde já estavam comentando. _Exagero_.

— Senhorita, pode nos dar uma palavrinha? – um repórter perguntou. Assenti. – Você não tem medo...?

Eu ri ao perceber o quanto o próprio repórter tinha medo do governo.

— Nããão... – exagerei na palavra, sorrindo falsamente. – O governo nunca encostaria em ninguém de seu próprio povo... – citei amargamente uma frase dita por um dos governantes atuais quando questionaram por que as pessoas estavam sumindo. Detalhe mínimo: Antonio Cortez, que fez essa pergunta, era meu amigo, e depois de perguntar isso desapareceu _misteriosamente_.

As dezenas de flashs me cegaram momentaneamente e eu abaixei o rosto para enxergar o chão e não cair.

**[/FLASHBACK] **

——————————————————————**  
**_**Pessoas!!! ^^**_

_**Fiquei master³ feliz com as reviews!!! Obrigada pelo apoio!!**_

_**Bem, já deu pra reparar que os capítulos serão pequenos, né?! :S**_

_**É que eu to meio sem prática de escrever... haha (eu estou com um bloqueio maldito, e não estou com cabeça pra atualizar a minha [linda] fic, Concorrência Nada Amistosa [aproveitem e leiam lá! :D])**_

_**Respondendo:**_

_**Reneesme Carlie Cullen: **__**Misteriosa? :O haha A Bella é realmente doida MESMO, e isso pq vc não viu o que ela faz quando a Alice aparece na história!**_

_**Nanda Cullen **__**Oiee!! \o/ Obrigada! *—* Bom, eu dei uma "adaptada" na sua sugestão, serve? Hehe **_

_**Isa. C. **__**O pior é que eu também gosto dessas coisas sobre ditadura...! (meio óbvio, né? Haha) Pois é, eu dei a louca, por isso não tem nenhuma parecida... haha. Pra vc que já assistiu o filme, relax, a Bella não vai ter o final igual ao da Teresa (filha do carinha)... **_

_**Bee Stream **__**Espero que vc entenda agora... ou pelo menos um pouco. Aos poucos, a fic é autoexplicativa.**_

_**Elise Garcia **__**Não veja o filme nãão!!! É muito³ forte, bem adulto, sabe? Tipo, tem vários estupros e violências em geral... muito sangue... é um filme bem pesado... Postando!!**_

_**Mrs galahad **__**Leia a resposta da review acima. Sério, não veja. Continuando!!!**_

_**Obrigada, genteee!!! ^^**_

_**Amo vocês!!!**_

_**Um último apelo (de novo) Leiam a minha fic?! ^^ Cliquem no meu nome e na minha fotinha linda, e na fic Concorrência Nada Amistosa... Hehe**_

_**Até terça, se Deus quiser.**_

_**s2**_


	3. Impasse

**3. Impasse**

— Chegamos, srta. Swan. – Hernán me acordou tão gentilmente que abri meus olhos de vagar.

A escuridão da noite me pegou desprevenida, mas não comentei o fato. Saí do carro com o rosto sério, e fui parada na frente de um portão que eu nem tinha visto.

— Nome. – exigiu o porteiro, acobertado pela escuridão.

— Isabella Swan. – respondi prontamente e sorrindo. Miguel **(N/A: Esqueci de colocar essa observação no capítulo anterior... Tipos, Miguel = Michael = Mike.) **cochichou um "ela é meio louca" alto demais.

— Idade. – o homem pediu, mas não com tanta seriedade.

— Vinte e cinco anos... e _meio_. – continuei sorrindo.

— Foi indiciada por...?

— Indiciada? – percebi uma careta se formando em mim.

— Posso te garantir que não está aqui à toa.

— Mas eu não cometi nenhum crime! – minha boca se abriu de ultraje, ao passar pela minha cabeça o fato da minha ficha ficar suja, com antecedentes criminais. – Eu não fiz _quase_ nada!

— Quase? – riu Hernán.

— Por que crime você foi indiciada, srta. Swan?

— Divulgação. – voltei a sorrir.

— Divulgação não é um crime, Isabella. – cantarolou Miguel impacientemente.

— Bella. – corrigi. – E eu concordo com você! – gargalhei. – OK, meu crime foi dizer publicamente que o governo não ia me pegar. E publicar uma matéria sobre a opressão de opiniões atualmente... e sobre alguns desaparecimentos _misteriosos_ de jovens que fizeram um protesto para pedir o melhoramento de uma calçada.

Os dois ficaram boquiabertos por um segundo, mas logo fui levada para dentro da instalação – era uma noite incrivelmente fria para novembro.

Com a maioria das luzes acesas, o lugar parecia uma escola – corredores largos com salas espaçosas. Parecia um pouco frio demais, mas era quase familiar. Imaginei quão frio seria durante a alta madrugada e tremi.

— Você não terá um companheiro essa noite. – um homem que eu não vi chegar disse. Estremeci ao pensar no sentido da palavra _companheiro_. – Mas amanhã você já será _iniciada _na rotina.

Respirei fundo tentando me controlar. Amanhã. Respira. Amanhã. Inspira. Não fique nervosa hoje pelo que vai acontecer amanhã. Respira, inspira.

— Aqui. – o homem apontou uma porta e me empurrou para dentro.

Lá era mais escuro do que eu pensei ser possível, mas havia uma pequena cama no canto. Existia também um pequeno vitrô na parede, que dava para ver o pátio pelo qual eu passei entre o portão e o prédio em si.

Virei para o cara – que me analisava – e sorri.

— Você é mesmo doida como dizem? – ele perguntou ceticamente.

— Minha fama já está conhecida? – eu ri de espanto e balancei a cabeça. – Não, eu não sou louca. Eu só não tenho medo.

— Não tem medo? E por que você não teria medo?

— Cara, - então parei para me corrigir – Er, senhor, - ele me interrompeu.

— Jorge.

— Certo, Jorge. Você tem filhos? – questionei, só para ouvir o que eu já sabia.

— Tenho três garotas. – ele falou orgulhosamente.

— Esposa?

— Sim. – ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.

— Então eu entendo. – suspirei.

— O que você entende, senhorita?

— Bella. – simplifiquei. – Eu entendo por que você teme. Não, não discorde. – pedi, vendo que ele ia falar algo. – Você tem família. Se você errar, _eles _pagam. Eu respeito isso. Aliás, eu _admiro _isso.

— Não tem família, garota? – olhei para Jorge e vi aquele olhar que eu já conhecia: pena.

— Não. – respondi simplesmente.

— Mas não liga para o que vão fazer com _você_?

— E-eu? Eu... Bem, é claro que eu _me importo_, mas _não ligo _muito. Quer dizer, isso é relativo... Se sua família desaparecesse, você não faria de tudo para que eles _te _levassem e os deixasse em paz?

— Obviamente.

— E, nesse caso, você se importaria com o que acontecesse com você, sabendo que a sua família está segura? É um impasse.

— Você não tem família, não pode saber disso. - ele tentou me convencer.

— Mas eu já tive. Acredite, eu sei o que é isso. Só que agora, a minha família é o povo; eu não ligo para o que acontece comigo. Ou melhor, _ligo_, por que se o meu sofrimento pudesse diminuir o deles, eu abençoaria meus algozes. Enquanto isso não acontece, sofro em silêncio, mas não feliz.

Jorge hesitou para responder e eu suspirei. Dando de ombros, mas resmungando, ele saiu fechando a porta. Sentei no chão ao lado da cama e encostei as costas na parede. Fechei os olhos para descansar e de repente acordei com o barulho da porta. Comecei a me levantar, um pouco receosa.

— Não precisa se levantar. – sussurrou uma voz doce masculina.

Meu coração gelou. Será que eles haviam se enganado, dizendo que essa noite eu ficaria sozinha?! Se fosse assim, então esse homem... Estremeci.

Me encolhi sentando no canto da cama e comecei a realmente tremer de medo.

— V-v-você... – não consegui nem articular a frase que estava me matando.

— Não, não. Acalme-se... – o homem se aproximou de mim. Quando ele tocou meu joelho, tremi. – Eu não vou encostar em você. – ele prometeu, mas não se distanciou.

Eu quis gritar, espernear ou correr. Correr pela porta que ele deixara aberta parecia uma ótima opção, apesar de ter certeza de que eu seria capturada. Mas, se eu fugisse, atirariam em mim e provavelmente seria rápido... A morte nunca me pareceu tão convidativa; com certeza seria menos pior do que o que aconteceria amanhã... ou _hoje_.

— Bella... – o homem me chamou docemente, mas eu ainda estava amedrontada demais para perceber que ele havia me chamado pelo apelido. – Eu _não vou _encostar em você.

Eu ignorei o que ele falava, me encolhendo ainda mais quando ele fechou a porta.

— Ent-tão porque-e está-á a-aqui? – murmurei, ainda receosa. Abaixei a cabeça e senti que lágrimas haviam escapado. Funguei.

— Eu... eu meio que sinto a obrigação de ficar de olho em você.

— E-em que sentido? – perguntei, começando a respirar mais rápido.

— Estão falando sobre você em todo lugar. – ele disse, em tom de desaprovação. Fiquei sem entender.

— Isso é ruim? – arrisquei, tentando enxergar o homem que conversava comigo. Sentei-me na cama de vagar.

— Sinceramente? Sim. – Me encolhi. – Mas no fim, acho que pode não ser.

— Não entendi.

— Um: Você é nova aqui. Dois: Você é jovem. Dois-ponto-um: Você é jovem _e _nova aqui. Três: Você é bonita. Três-ponto-um: Você é jovem _e _nova aqui _e _bonita. – ele deu um risinho, mas depois ficou sério. – Amanhã será uma briga. – ele bufou, parecendo enojado.

— Eu não quero que amanheça. – admiti, fungando novamente.

— Eu também não.

Fez-se um silêncio confortável por alguns segundos, então alguém bateu na porta com força, num ritmo estranhos que soou como um código. O homem que estava comigo levantou-se e saiu.

— Senhor, ainda é o primeiro dia dela aqui. – ouvi Miguel dizendo. O tom de voz dele era como se estivesse corrigindo alguém mais velho.

— Eu sei. Eu não vim aqui com esse interesse. – o homem-da-voz-doce explicou. Naquele momento, porém, sua voz estava seca e ligeiramente rude.

Respirei fundo quando ouvi os passos se distanciando. Talvez, pensei esperançosamente, não seja tão ruim assim... se for alguém que... Não. _Vai ser __**horrível **__**assim.**_

———————————————————

_**Caramba! Me perdoem, amores! Eu jurava que tinha postado o capítulo! Quase que eu posto o 4 direto!! :OOO **_

_**Mil perdões!!!! =O**_

_**  
Bom, obrigada pelas reviews! ^^**_

_**Respostinhaas:  
**_

_**Isa. C. **__**Nãão... eu não vou judiar "muito" da Bella... MUAMUAHUAMUAHUA'**_

_**Reneesme Carlie Cullen **__**Eu não sou sádica!!! :/ **_

_**Elise Garcia **__**é a melhor coisa que você faz! Haha Sim, ela é muito corajosa... Isso pq vc não viu o que ela faz quando a Alice aparece na história!!!**_

_**Bee Stream **__**Pq do mal!? Não tenha medo, não!! . HAHAHA'**_

_**Lueh Sayuri **__**Continuando! Obrigada!**_

_**Lilith Mah Cullen **__**Pois é, falta de inspiração é fogo... . Postando!**_

_**Marydf Evans Cullen **__**HAHA' Não vou responder sua pergunta sobre o Edward para não revelar spoilers demais! :D**_

_**Bem, é isso aí.**_

_**O próximo capítulo já está até escrito, só falta criar um nome... (eu sou muuuito péssima para nomes, FATO).**_

_**Beijosmil ;***_

—_** Isa **_


	4. Trauma

**4. Trauma**

Deitei encolhida na cama e acabei dormindo mais do que eu esperava. Sonhei com Paul, pela milésima vez, mas esse sonho era mais estranho que os comuns. Nele, eu estava com Paul, mas quando ele me beijava, tudo ficava escuro e quando abria os olhos, via apenas o contorno de um cabelo bagunçado, idêntico ao do homem-da-voz-doce.  
— Bom dia. – disse uma voz séria, típica de um homem velho. Abri os olhos rapidamente, levantando em seguida. O sol ainda estava baixo, mas a iluminação do céu já estava mudando.  
Fiquei olhando para o velho, esperando ele dizer alguma coisa. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, apontado para mim.  
— Bom dia, senhor? – falei, meio insegura. Minha voz estava rouca; pigarreei e alisei o cabelo embolado.  
— Venha. – o homem disse, ainda indiferente.  
Eu segui porta afora, alisando exageradamente o cabelo na esperança de melhorá-lo.  
— Bom dia! – sussurrou Miguel atrás de mim, fazendo-me pular alto e virar para trás num segundo.  
— Ai meu Deus! Não faça isso! – arregalei os olhos para ele e coloquei a mão no coração simbolicamente.  
Ele riu e passou a andar ao meu lado. Como ele, de certo modo, eu me sentia mais à vontade.  
— Aonde vamos? – questionei. Ele colocou a mão esquerda no meu ombro deliberadamente e apontou com a direita.  
— Café da manhã. – ele explicou, mas não tirou o braço do meu ombro. Continuei tentando desfazer o caos do meu cabelo.  
— E então, como foi a sua noite? – Miguel perguntou, quase amargamente.  
— Fria. – sorri. Ele fez uma careta estranha.  
— Então ele não te esquentou? – me fiz de desentendida. Arregalei os olhos.  
— Ele?  
— O cara lá ontem. – Pisquei duas vezes.  
— Teve um cara lá, ontem? – sibilei. – Não, não tinha ninguém não! – afirmei.  
— Você não o viu mesmo? – ele parecia surpreso, e não cético. Bom.  
— Então ele não... – Miguel levantou a sobrancelha sugestivamente.  
— Eu tenho certeza que "ele" não me tocou, por que eu acordaria.  
— Humpf. – ele resmungou.  
Chegamos a uma sala grande e totalmente iluminada, onde tinham uns trinta guardas e umas dozes mulheres – em sua maioria mais velhas do que eu. Fui acompanhada até uma mesa e disseram para eu me sentar.  
— Coma sem reclamar. – instruiu uma senhora ao meu lado, num sussurro urgente e sem olhar para mim.  
Trouxeram uma papa – que parecia aveia – e nos deram a ordem para comer. Quando dei a primeira colherada, tossi. Alguns guardas riram. A papa era extremamente seca e dura; apesar de não ser tão ruim como era de se esperar. Comi todo o conteúdo da tigela – não que fosse muito, pelo contrário – e fiquei parada esperando.  
— Eu sou a Bella. – sorri para a mulher ao meu lado. Ela arregalou os olhos, preocupada, e previ o instante seguinte.  
Alguém bateu com força nas minhas costas com algo que me pareceu um cacetete. Mordi o lábio para não gritar.  
— Não é permitido conversar.  
— Me desculpe, senhor. – murmurei, virando-me para ele.  
Ele me bateu de novo, dessa vez acertando o braço. Respirei fundo com os olhos fechados.  
— Vire para a frente. – ele ordenou. Virei vagarosamente e encontrei o olhar das minhas colegas de mesa com pena. Sorri, dando de ombros.  
Depois de comer, fui levada por Miguel e Jorge até uma outra cela, menor e ainda mais fria.  
— O vice-marechal **(N/A: Gente, eu sou absolutamente LEIGA à respeito da hierarquia do exército... nem sei se esse cargo realmente existe! O que importa é que ele é o "segundo" manda-chuva de lá.)** vai te interrogar. – disse Miguel com um sorriso triste. Eu sabia o suficiente sobre tratamento de prisioneiros para imaginar como seria esse interrogatório. Engoli fazendo um barulho alto e abaixei a cabeça.  
Jorge saiu e Miguel sentou-me em uma cadeira, sentando-se do outro lado da pequena sala.  
— Vai ficar? – indaguei, temerosa.  
— Sim.  
Permanecemos em um silêncio anormal tingido pela escuridão do meu medo.  
— Bella, me diga. – Sussurrou Miguel. Assenti. – Seria incrivelmente ruim se fosse eu...?  
— Se fosse você...? – Eu pensei que a pergunta estivesse inacabada, mas na verdade ele não queria falar.  
— Hoje, à noite.  
— Oh! – minha mão voou para a minha boca num gesto surpreso. – E-eu... e-e-eu n-n-não sei... – senti um nó se formar na garganta.  
— Ia mesmo ser tão ruim?  
— Não leve isso pelo lado pessoal, sério. – tentei não ofendê-lo, mas ser objetiva. – Eu não sei se você entende a _extensão_ disso...  
— Você é virgem? – eu travei. Quem dera eu poder dizer que sim!  
— Não. – admiti, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – O que me assusta não é o isso... – afirmei, virando para encará-lo.  
— E...?  
— Eu _já tive_ uma experiência traumática nessa área. – funguei, sentindo as lágrimas chegarem com a lembrança.

**[FLASHBACK]**  
Era a festa de noivado de Jacob-razão-da-minha-existência-Blcack **(N/A: Faz de conta que Jacob e Black também são nomes argentinos... haha)**. Eu e o meu então namorado seríamos os padrinhos do casamento que viria em breve.  
Estava tudo perfeito, a antiga casa de meus pais linda e decorada. Eu já estava de vestido, e Paul com seu terno preto contrastando com os cabelos castanhos.  
Eu estava radiantemente feliz por meu melhor amigo finalmente ter encontrado alguém que o amasse como ele amava, e achava que nada podia estragar aquele dia. Como eu estava errada...  
— Bella, seu homem está te chamando. – sussurrou Leah para mim.  
Ela sabia o quanto eu odiava quando ela chamava Paul assim , tanto pelo exagero (afinal, Deus do céu, eu estava com Paul há dois meses!), quanto pelo fato de eu saber o quão machista ela era, e que falava aquilo só pra provocar meu lado feminista.  
Mas, alheia aos meus próprios pensamentos quase involuntários, subi as escadas lentamente e abri porta por porta procurando Paul.  
— Ah! Você está aí! – eu sorri ao me aproximar dele, que estava lendo algo na mesinha do meu antigo quarto.  
Ele não disse nada, apenas virou e me beijou. Eu não me afastei, apesar de me sentir desconfortável com o fato de estarmos completamente sozinhos, quase pela primeira vez.  
Uma das coisas estranhas sobre Paul... é que ele _se empolga fácil_.  
— Hey... – eu ri, virando o rosto. Isso não o desmotivou: ele passou a beijar meu pescoço. Eu me arrepiei e ele riu.  
— Relaxa, Bella. – ele disse, empurrando-me para o centro do quarto.  
Inicialmente, eu ignorei isso, mas quando senti a cama batendo em minha perna, tentei recuar. Ele me empurrou para a cama, e eu escorreguei, caindo deitada.  
— N-não! – tentei empurrá-lo em vão. Ele era muito mais forte do que eu.  
— Bella. – ele disse meu nome como se fosse algo ofensivo. – Isso pode ser fácil ou difícil.  
Então eu, retardada como sempre, ri alto da frase dele. Quando abri a boca para dizer para ele parar com essa palhaçada e me soltar de uma vez, ele me beijou de novo. Dessa vez, ele estava ainda mais agressivo, e quando eu percebi que ele não ia me soltar MESMO, mordi a língua dele com força. Funcionou. Por um momento.  
— Sua vadiaaa! – ele gritou, nervoso; e me deu um tapa forte na cara.  
Eu não sei o que me fez ficar paralisada: se foi a força com que ele me bateu, ou o fato de ele ter me batido. De qualquer forma, daí pra frente minhas memórias são embaçadas; tudo o que eu lembro é de sentir dor.**  
[/FLASHBACK]**

_**  
Bom, gente; de agora em diante vou tentar fazer capítulos maiores – ler fics com capítulos pequenos dá muito agonia... haha. Mas tá osso! Eu escrevo, escrevo, escrevo e dá 3 páginas! :O'**__****_

Por favor, não me matem por ter judiado da Bella... É que eu queria que isso já fosse um trauma para ela, pq aí na hora ela vai ficar mais desesperada ainda, e... ops, se eu continuar, não vale. =D_**  
Gente, esse flashback tinha duas páginas originalmente, mas aí eu teria que mudar a classificação da fic, o que não ia ser legal.. SUAHSUHAUHSUHA'**__**  
Decidi deixar só esse pedacinho, mas já deu pra entender o que aconteceu com ela, né? Tadinha... ToT**__****_

Respostinhas das reviews:

_Elise Garcia __**Nossa, baixou a Alice, hein? :OO' | Graças a Deus, eu sempre consigo um nome, nem que eu tenha que pedir ajuda pra minha irmã.**_

_Marydf Evans Cullen __**Mais uma Alice! Tá tãão óbvio assim?! HAHA' | Provavelmente, é o que a sua mente diz que é... :(**_

_Nanda Souza __**Postando!**_

_Bee Stream __**É bom ter medo mesmo! [MUAHUAMUAHUA]**_

_Isa C. __**SHAUSHUAHSUAHUSH' Na hora que você falou "Faz a Bella levar uma surra, um tiro no pé, levar choque [...]" eu pensei : "Jesus, que sádica!! HAHAH" Mas não vou prometer NADA. [MUAHUAMUAHUA]**_

_Lueh Sayuri __**Na verdade, acho que sim, mas enfim... _O_ Continuando!**_

_**Eu nem vou comentar as duas últimas reviews que eu recebi pq foram sobre a aposta do Peter Facinelli. Ah, vocês não sabem?**_

_**Peter Facinelli (ator que representa Carlisle Cullen em Crepúsculo e afins) fez uma aposta com um amigo, dizendo que conseguiria 500 mil seguidores no Twitter. Eu esqueci o que é o prêmio da aposta, mas enfim; quem tiver Twitter não custa nada seguí-lo! ^^**__**  
O Twitter dele é /peterfacinelli**_

_**Bom, mil beijos pra vocês, tenho que ir (já escrevi demais pro meu tamanho :PP)**_

_**;***_

_**Mandem reviews!!! *--***_


	5. Perguntas & Instruções

**Perguntas & Instruções**

O vice-marechal fez perguntas de todo o tipo; principalmente sobre a minha história de vida. Pincelei bem rapidamente sobre a perda dos meus pais num assalto **(N/A: Meio Peter Parker isso, né? HAHA') **e falei muito, _muito_ rapidamente sobre a experiência que Miguel havia desenterrado nas minhas memórias. Falei sobre a escola, faculdade e o meu trabalho.

— Mas você não tem ninguém, ninguém _mesmo_? – perguntou o vice-marechal.

— Não. – menti, na esperança de proteger Jacob.

— Amigos de faculdade?

— Entre mortos e desaparecidos, muitos. – sorri desafiadoramente.

— Vizinhos?

— Eu não sou muito caseira. – justifiquei.

— Primos? Amigos?

— Não. – menti de novo.

— Tudo bem, então. – então eu reparei no olhar do cara que estava assistindo (além de Miguel).

Ele era, definitivamente, o cara mais bonito que eu já tinha visto. Seus olhos verdes eram intensos, e estavam sempre focalizados em mim. Seus cabelos - ligeira, mas estilosamente desalinhados - eram de um tom estranho, castanho acobreado. Seu rosto tinha traços firmes e retos, sua pele era branca como a neve e seus dentes, ao sorrir, mostravam-se impecavelmente brancos e alinhados. Para completar, seu corpo era forte sob a farda – que era um tom mais escura que as outras ali (imaginei se ele estava acima ou abaixo dos outros na hierarquia militar) – e ele era vários centímetros mais alto que Miguel – que já era _bem_ mais alto que eu. Examinei-o de cima a baixo, e a única imperfeição que encontrei foi uma cicatriz que ia do canto do olho esquerdo até bem perto da orelha.

— Senhorita – chamou o vice-marechal, como se estivesse verificando que eu estava acordada. Eu _não _estava.

— Hm. – mexi no cabelo, ainda embaraçado. O interrogador bufou.

— Então. É isso. Alguma pergunta?

Mordi o lábio inferior e olhei para os lados. Miguel, o cara-lindo, o outro guarda e o vice-marechal estavam me encarando curiosamente. _Obviamente_ eu tinha perguntas.

— Pode falar. – o vice-marechal incentivou. Balancei a cabeça negando. Ele bufou impacientemente. – É algo particular?

Não falei nada e nem me mexi. Ele encarou como um sim – o que realmente era.

— Vai demorar? – perguntou o guarda que eu não conhecia. Assenti e os três saíram.

— Diga-me.

— Quero que me explique. – Pedi. – _Tudo_. Como funcionam as coisas aqui, e, enfim... _TUDO_.

— Vai tentar fugir? – ele perguntou ceticamente.

— Não. Só _sobreviver_, talvez. – falei seriamente. – Qual é a rotina? Como é a situação usual... de quem chega aqui...? Como...?

— Eu vou te explicar, mas você terá que me dar a sua palavra – não que ela valha muita coisa para mim – de que não irá fugir.

— Eu não vou fugir. – Afirmei.

E não ia mesmo; nem valia a pena. Fugir para quê? Para voltar para Jacob e continuar atrapalhando a vida amorosa dele com Leah? Não _mesmo_.

— OK. – ele respirou fundo. – Bem, as mulheres são mandadas imediatamente para cá. Lá embaixo, na base dessa colina, é a prisão dos homens. O primeiro dia das mulheres é sempre sagrado: Ninguém pode tocá-las ou interrogá-las. A partir do segundo dia, as mulheres já são inseridas na rotina; que consiste no primeiro interrogatório, que é só sobre a vida pessoal, e a "noite de iniciação". Mas, geralmente, as mulheres de opõe ao interrogatório, então é comum apelarmos para a violência física. Depois do primeiro interrogatório, existe uma reunião entre os chefes para decidir quem vai ter a mulher primeiro. Mulheres como você, jovens e bonitas, são bem... hmm, que palavra eu posso usar? _Disputadas_. Mas existe a hierarquia básica, então geralmente o que tem mais poder, fica com as mulheres mais bonitas.

— Eu não sei o que é pior: ser _disputada_ ou não. – murmurei.

— Mas, não espere que você fique com o seu amiguinho.

— Amiguinho? – estranhei.

— Sim, o guarda. Miguel, não é? É. Não existe a _menor _chance de ser ele. Não espere por isso.

— Eu não espero. – afirmei.

— Provavelmente, para não dizer que é certeza absoluta, eu vou ficar com você. – ele disse abertamente, e com uma calma nojenta; como se estivéssemos discutindo quem vai sentar em um lugar qualquer. – Já que... mesmo não sendo a pessoa de maior posição, o Marechal não faz questão de nenhuma mulher. Eu, particularmente, penso que ele _não gosta dessa fruta_. Afinal, ele não tem esposa, ou qualquer coisa do tipo que o impeça...

— Talvez ele só seja _um pouco_ mais humano... - murmurei, mas mordi o lábio em seguida, me desculpando num murmúrio. – Me desculpe. – Repeti. Ele riu.

— Falou totalmente sem pensar, não é? – Assenti, sem graça. – Então, mais alguma pergunta? - Neguei com a cabeça.

— Está dispensada. – Ele sorriu e se levantou para abrir a porta.  
Miguel estava me esperando com uma cara resignada.

— Oi. – murmurei para ele. Ele sorriu tristemente. – Pois é, _concordo_. – tentei sorrir.

Ele me levou de volta até minha cela sem dizer uma palavra e fechou a porta quando eu entrei. Ao ficar sozinha, me entreguei às lágrimas e me encolhi no canto.

Algumas horas depois, vieram me chamar para o "almoço" – só então percebi que estava com fome. Comi aquela coisa sem nem prestar atenção no gosto e olhando sempre para baixo. Depois, voltei para a cela, ainda apreensiva demais para sorrir.

— Posso fazer uma pergunta? – questionei Miguel antes de entrar de volta.

— Mais uma? – ele sorriu.

— Vai ser aqui ou em outro lugar? – Ele ficou em silêncio por um segundo, respirou fundo e bufou.

— Só _ele _sabe. Se ele achar que você vai... apresentar resistência, ele te levará para a sala seis.

— O que é a sala seis? – eu era humana o suficiente para perguntar.

— Existem... algo como correntes, lá.

— Hmm... – sorri fracamente. – Obrigada.

— Boa sorte. – ele fechou a porta e saiu.

Anoiteceu rápido – não sei se por que eu estava nervosa, mas me pareceu _extremamente _rápido. Ouvi passos no corredor e me encolhi, sentada na cama. A porta foi aberta – um barulho mínimo, que, naquele silêncio, pareceu um trovão – e alguém entrou. Senti que ia chorar.

_**HAHA!**_

_**Amores da minha vida, estou de volta com os finais de capítulos tristes! [hoho]**_

_**Aguardem o próximo! [MUAHUAMUAHUA]**_

_**Reviews, pelo amor de Deus. Me digam o que estão achando!!! **_

_**AAH! Antes que eu esqueça: eu queria que vcs me indicassem alguma música romântica... Eu estou maquinando umas coisas e preciso de uma música bem fofinha... Alguém me indica?**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Respostinhas:**_

_Lilith Mah Cullen __**Pois é! Essa é a ideia: ninguém nunca ter idéia do que esperar! [hoho] | Nem dá pra eu postar todo dia, não tenho tempo! :( | Linda, o Jake é só amigo da Bella aí, mas calma que ele ainda vai ser motivo de várias discussões internas da Bella, e da Bella com outra pessoa. O Jacob ama a Bella somente como amiga (ou não). ~voudeixarvocêpensar~**_

_  
Isa C. __**Eu adóóro quando as pessoas dizem que ficam nervosas e ansiosas! É tão legal! =P | Como eu já disse antes para outra pessoa: É MELHOR TER MEDO MESMO! | TODO MUNDO tem um lado sádico, FATO. O MEU lado se revela na Bella =PPP**_

_  
Marydf Evans Cullen __**Pois é, pobrezinha dela... | O MEU Edward está chegando num cavalo branco (ou num volvo prateado? HSUAHSUHUASH)**_

_  
Nanda Souza __**O Miguel é bem legalzinho, ele ajuda bastante a Bella. E vai ajudar muito mais, aguarde. Eu, particularmente, o considero muito fofo, só que eu sou mais o Edward, SEMPRE. (Y) | Nossa, me emocionei com o "quando eu crescer quero ser igual a vc" *---***_

_  
Lonelyy Girl __**Sim, tadinha da Bella. Sem comentários!**_

_  
Bee Stream __**HAHA' Você PENSA isso. A questão é que eu não queria prolongar o SOFRIMENTO dela, mas quando chegar a parte boa, vou até pedir ajudar para existirem descrições minunciosamente trabalhadas! [carinhadesafada]. | Também te amo *-* nãoesqueceapropagandadaminhaficquevocêvaifazernasua!**_

_  
Sasha __**Que bom que você está curiosa! ^^ | Já estou a publicar! **_

_Elise Garcia __**Ah, mas se o Edward estiver por perto, não é judiação, então não tem graça!! HSUAHUSHAUHS | Faltam só mais uns 2 capítulos pra vc saber quem é "ele". [hoho]**_

_**Bem, é isso aí povo.**_

_**AGAIN: Reviews, pelo amor de Deus. Me digam o que estão achando!!!**_


	6. Meu salvador

**Meu eterno Salvador**

**(N/A: Volta um pouco, até o momento em que a Bella fica sozinha com o vice-marechal)**

**(Ponto de vista do Marechal [hoho]³)**

Saímos da sala do interrogatório de Bella e Miguel levantou a sobrancelha para mim, ainda na porta.

— Acha que ele vai ficar com ela? – ele me perguntou.

— Provavelmente. A não ser que...

_Eu fique com ela_, pensei, mas não disse em voz alta. Franzi o cenho, maquinando as possibilidades. Ele percebeu o que eu estava tentando dizer. Mexi no cabelo, sem graça.

— Ah; e _isso _ia ser realmente _ótimo_. – ele ironizou.

— Na verdade, _menos pior_. – discordei.

Eu não ia forçá-la a nada, e eu ficaria tão longe quanto ela desejasse. Ela ficaria livre de qualquer outro que fosse "se divertir" com ela; eu com certeza não ia fazer isso. Nunca iria tocá-la, se possível.

Lembrei-me de que quando a toquei, na noite anterior e como apenas aquele toque calmo a desesperou e ela tremeu de medo. Ela era tão pequena e indefesa.... Apesar de toda a coragem dela, era apenas uma garota frágil...

— Você se acha mesmo melhor, não é? – Miguel franziu o cenho. – De qualquer forma, ela vai sofrer.

— Ou não. – murmurei ao me afastar, já com o plano formado na cabeça.

Eu sabia que não seria difícil, mas ao mesmo tempo eu já previa a única parte chata: os comentários. Era a primeira vez que eu fazia isso, quero dizer, fazer questão de alguma mulher.

As horas passaram de vagar, até o horário que eu imaginei que o vice-marechal estaria com os outros discutindo. Entrei no gabinete enorme de Raul e me sentei. Ele me encarou, boquiaberto.

— O quê...? – ele perguntou, confuso. Mantive o rosto sério, mas segurando o riso.

— Eu vim para... como é que vocês costumam chamar? Leilão, não é? – esbocei um sorriso.

— Mas o senhor sabe que... por direito ela _já é _sua.

Sim, é claro que eu sabia. Dei de ombros. Ouvi alguns murmúrios de desagrado vindo dos outros presentes.

— Por que isso agora? – questionou Raul.

Essa era uma boa pergunta, e ele não era o primeiro a fazê-la. _Por que isso agora?_ Hesitei por um curto segundo e revirei os olhos.

— Por que me deu vontade. – expliquei, indiferente. – Não te devo satisfações.

Depois que eu falei, percebi o quão horrível fora aquela resposta. Alguém que dizia esse tipo de coisa não merecia aquela garota maravilhosa e inteligente. A jornalista corajosa merecia alguém que não a desejasse por meros caprichos e satisfação pessoal.

Saí da sala e andei em direção ao meu gabinete/quarto, ainda insatisfeito com a resposta que havia dado – mas a justificando com a minha boa ação. As horas passaram lentamente, e conforme eu percebia a noite chegando, minha ansiedade aumentava.

Eu ia ver a garota que invadiu meus sonhos! Poder vê-la agora e tocá-la e... NÃO! Eu _não vou_ tocar nela. Não. Não _assim_.

Abri a porta da cela dela de vagar e já ouvi seus soluços. Aproximei-me e sentei ao lado dela na cama estreita. Ajoelhei-me para ficar de frente para ela – que escondia o rosto nas mãos – e puxei suas mãos frias para longe de sua bela face.

— Shh... – sussurrei, tentando acalmá-la. – Acalme-se.

Bella abriu os olhos de repente, como se tivesse levado um susto. Ela me examinou minunciosamente e depois olhou para suas próprias mãos, as quais eu segurava.

— Você? – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer, depois de meio minuto. Sua voz estava distorcida pelo medo e surpresa.

— Sim; sou eu. Acalme-se. – Sorri fracamente e ela respirou fundo.

— Eu, bem, na verdade... Eu meio que esperava outra pessoa. – ela fez uma careta.

— Isso é ruim? – questionei, desenhando círculos nas costas da mãos dela.

— Não sei. – ela admitiu, puxando delicadamente suas mãos.

Enxugando o rosto, ela respirou fundo várias vezes, e permaneceu em silêncio enquanto ela se recompunha. Passaram-se alguns minutos até que ela falou, já com a voz normal.

— E então... – ela pigarreou e mexeu no cabelo, parecendo sem graça. – Er, como vai ser isso? – ela perguntou, sem esconder a angústia.

— Não, não vai ser. – eu afirmei. Ela resfolegou.

— O que isso significa?

— Eu não sei. – dei de ombros, sentando ao lado dela. – Você pode dormir, se quiser.

— Eu... não sei se entendi.

— Bella, eu não concordo com o que acontece aqui, assim como não concordo com o modo que eles tratam as mulheres aqui. Geralmente, eu finjo que não vejo; mas... você me fez para e pensar se eu não podia mudar algo nisso. E bem, eu acho que eu posso. Pelo menos _você_ está livre de tudo isso. – Respirei com força. – E então, é isso.

— Quer dizer que você... disse que queria... _me _queria, que seja... – ela deu de ombros - disse para eles isso para me proteger?

— Assim parece uma coisa heróica. – revirei os olhos. Ela resfolegou novamente.

— Mas é! Meu Deus, você...! – ela se virou para mim bruscamente – Eu... eu não sei como agradecer! – eu ri diante da empolgação dela.

— Então não agradeça. – sugeri, sorrindo.

Ela me encarou, surpresa, e começou a sorrir aos poucos. Hoje a lua já estava praticamente cheia, e brilhava nos olhos dela.

— Não. Eu te devo a _minha vida_. – ela disse, com uma seriedade solene – Eu _tenho _que te agradecer de algum modo. – posicionando as mãos no meu ombro, ela se arrastou para ficar na minha frente.

— Hey, vamos fazer assim: você não faz nenhuma idiotice, e eu fico eternamente grato, ok?

— Idiotice? – ela repetiu, confusa.

— Não tente fugir a não ser que tinha certeza que vai conseguir. Não desrespeite ninguém. Mantenha a boca fechada enquanto alguém fala; e afins. Me promete isso? – ela riu alto.

— Por que as pessoas pensam que eu vou fugir? Eu não vou!

— Prometa. – insisti.

— Tudo bem. Eu, Isabella Swan, prometo ao senhor...

— Edward. **(N/A: Garotas, esse é o momento que vocês gritam.) **

— Edward?? – ela questionou, com razão. – Que tipo de nome é _Edward_?

— Eu não sou daqui.

— Ahh... Eu nem percebi... – ela ironizou. – Certo, Edward. – ela disse meu nome rindo.

— Você ainda não prometeu. – lembrei. Ela bufou.

— Eu, Isabella Marie Swan, prometo ao senhor Edward...

— Cullen. – ela riu de novo.

— Prometo ao senhor Edward Cullen não fazer nenhuma idiotice. – ela bateu continência e me soltou, para sentar ao meu lado.

— Você fala inglês? – ela perguntou de repente.

— Hm, sim. Por que?

— Tenho vontade de falar fluentemente.

— Então você já sabe um pouco?

— É, um _pouco_.

— So, we can teach each outher¹.

— AAAH!! – ela praticamente gritou, fazendo-me pular de susto. Antes que eu pudesse questionar, ela mesma continuou – Você é australianooo²!!

Eu ri alto e ela também.

— Sim, eu sou. – concordei; surpreso por ela reconhecer o sotaque tão facilmente.

— Edward Cullen, quer casar comigo? – ela riu e balançou a cabeça. Eu ri junto. – Cara! Você é australiano! – ela repetiu, como se fosse a última sensação do momento.

— Que fixação é essa pela Austrália? – eu ri.

— A Austrália é o lugar mais... _perfeito _do mundo!³ Existem lugares lindos lá, e...! O sotaque é tãão bonito! Melhor que o australiano, só o inglês.

— Mas você reconheceu o sotaque tão facilmente, assim?

— Foi o "other". Esse E-R como se fosse um "A" puxadinho é tão...tão... _lindo_!

Eu ri, imaginando como ela poderia levar tudo tão na brincadeira.

— Mas... – ela questionou – _O quê _eu posso te ensinar?

— Meu espanhol **(N/A: Argentina, lembram? ^^) **é péssimo. – fiz uma careta.

— Não é não! – ela discordou. – Eu nem percebi que você não era daqui, pelo sotaque, sabe?

— Isso é por que não é você que tem que ficar com a boca fechada por não saber que expressão usar. – rebati. Ela riu musicalmente.

— Ok. É um ótimo passatempo para as minhas noites frias. – então ela parou, tendo um _insight_. – Vira aqui todas as noite?

— Sssim... – enrolei na primeira letra, decidindo. – Aliás, sobre isso, se não se importa, seria melhor manter as aparências, você sabe... Dizer a todos que nós... er, hm...

— Ah. Sim, claro. Não me importo com isso, de modo algum. – Bella entendeu rápido.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo e ela bocejou alto, rindo.

— Tanto sono assim?

— A-ham. – ela colocou a mão na minha perna com força (perto o suficiente da cintura para que eu me arrepiasse). – Posso deitar no seu colo?

Murmurei um "sim", ainda um pouco surpreso com o pedido _e_ ação dela. Passei a acariciar seus cabelos sem nem mesmo tomar uma decisão consciente sobre isso.

— Edward Cullen... – ela murmurou. Adorei como meu nome soou naquela voz suave.

— Hm?

— Eu só não quero esquecer seu nome. – ela explicou. – Você é um anjo, Edward Cullen. Meu anjo particular.

— Você tem um péssimo conceito de anjo, Bella. – avisei-a, rindo amargamente. Ela ignorou totalmente o meu conselho.

— Eu discordo. – ela murmurou, já bem sonolenta.

Depois disso, começou a murmurar coisas sem sentido. Já perto do amanhecer, eu a deixei dormindo e segui para fora rindo e quase quicando.

**[/Ponto de vista do Edward]**

¹ = _**Então nós podemos ensinar um ao outro.**_

**² = Eu estava em dúvida sobre qual nacionalidade colocar para o Edward, inglesa ou australiana; mas então eu me lembrei que na Austrália existe uma raiz da família Cullen, então optei por lá. :D**

**³ = Essa fixação pela Austrália, entre **_**tantas **_**outras coisas dessa fic, eu peguei de uma particularidade minha. Esse amor pelo sotaque inglês e australiano acabou sendo gerado por alguns de meus atores preferidos e bandas. (Inglês = Rob [pelo amor de Deus, vocês já repararam que especificamente na voz dele, o sotaque inglês é **_**muito**_**³ sexy?]; australiano = Hillsong Unites [banda] e Nicole Kidman [ela não nasceu na Austrália, mas como foi criada lá, tem um sotaque super forte. Assistam Elephant Love Medley, uma música do filme Moulin Rouge e reparem no final quando ela fala "together" (thuguéder, para os americanos), é exatamente com aquele "a" ao invés de "er" (ela fala thuguedáh *--*). Lindo demais) Eusouloucasimedaí?)**

————

_**REVIEWS? *—-* (eu queroooo!)**_

_**Bem felizinho o final desse, né?**_

_**Afinal, não dá pra ser sempre drama!**_

_Lilith Mah Cullen __**Siim, eu QUERO deixar todo mundo morrendo de curiosidade! | É verdade, a maioria dos heróis não tem pais e tal; isso torna tudo muito mais dramático... :S**_

_Elise Garcia __**"Bom, se o Edward estiver presente só de corpo, e não de alma como de costume, acredito que possa ser uma tortura..." Concordo plenamente!!!!!**_

_Reneesme Carlie Cullen __**Pois é, mas isso é só especulação da Bella... :P | Eu. Já. Recebi. Trilhões. De. Avisos. De. Morte. Acho que eu já morri e ainda não sei. :S | P.S.: Em Amanhecer, está traduzido Renesmee :D**_

_Isa. C. __**HSUAHSUAUHSUASUHAU' Eu tbm fiquei encolhida escrevendo... Báásico :D**_

_Aline __**Pois é, acho que as autoras combinam, pq TODA fic que eu leio, para no lugar mais tchans! :S | Obrigada, Alina! Estou me sentindo lisonjeada! **_

_Marydf Evans "__**Cullen No máximo, algumas balas de prata que irao aterrorizar qualquer um q tente tomar a Bella dele!" Senti uma leve menção ao Jacob... voufingirquenemvi....**_

_Polly__** Pois é! Eu tbm não sou boa pra aguentar suspenses... Postando!**_

_Cathy Cullen __**Pois é! | Obrigada! | Continuando!!**_

_Mamá XD __**Continuando! :D**_

_Bibi __**Postando!!! | Realmente, Only Hope é uma música linda, mas eu estava pensando em algo que falasse "mais" de amor... Não sei, vou ver ainda, faltam muuuitos capítulos para eu usar a música...**_

_Bee Stream __**Ah, você é uma chata! (Inveje a Monike: eu contei a fic até o final pra ela. Hahha)**_

_Nanda Souza __**Não tenha um troço,por favor! :O Não morraaaa, eu já estou postandoo!! :O'**_

_**É, povo, é isso aí.**_

_**P.S.¹: Michael Jackson morreu...tadinho... **__**_O_**_

_**P.S.²: Acabaram as minhas provas!!!**_

_**P.S.³: Mandem reviews, pelo amor de Jesus Cristo, amém!! *—-***_

_**REVIEEEEEWS!!! *o***_


	7. Capítulo Sete

**LEIAAM!  
****Um pequeno comentário...**

**Assim, eu recebi uma review comentando sobre a fic ser "pesada" e gostaria de deixar umas coisas bem claras pra vocês.**

**1- Em momento **_**algum **_**eu disse que era uma fic fofinha, romântica ou afins.**

**2- A classificação dela é ****T****, que, pra quem não sabe, quer dizer que não é recomendada para menores de 13 anos. (Acho que 13 anos já é o suficiente pra vocês, né? u.u')**

**3- O tema principal da fic é a **_**Ditadura**_**, que é um regime desumano para governar **_**qualquer lugar**_**. Eu **_**nunca **_**disse que apoio, eu apenas estou escrevendo sobre. **

**Se, em algum momento, eu ofendi a inocência de vocês com a fic (isso está soando meio sarcástico, mas é sério), me perdoem; mas acho que então vocês não deveria continuar lendo.**

**Haverão cenas fortes? Sim. Já houveram cenas fortes? **_**Sim.**_** Haverão cenas **_**impróprias**_**? Sim. **

**Desculpem-me se isso soou como uma "bronca"; é só um aviso, pq eu **_**achava **_**que já estava bem óbvio que essa não é uma coisinha fofinha. Eu escrevi num dia master³ emo, e saiu isso. Agora, é só a conseqüência.**

**Obrigada pela atenção;**

**Podem ler o capítulo agora. ^^**

**[Ah! Obs. Básica: eu estou sem criatividade para criar um nome pra esse capítulo, não reparem! Haha]**

**  
7. Capítulo Sete**

**[BPoV]**

Acordei sozinha e mais cedo do que eu esperava. A noite anterior parecia um sonho bom e distante, mas de um modo agradável eu me lembrava de tudo. Só um nome martelava na minha cabeça: Edward Cullen – meu anjo particular nesse inferno.

Alguém bateu na porta duas vezes, e ela foi aberta. Miguel entrou pisando forte e parou ao lado da minha cama, abaixando-se para falar comigo.

— Como está? – ele sussurrou. Assenti sorrindo tristemente.

— Na verdade – falei baixo -, foi menos pior do que eu esperava.

— Você está machucada ou algo assim...? – ele perguntou, mexendo em meus braços à procura de alguma marca.

— Não, estou bem. – levantei-me lentamente e sorri. – Bom dia.

— Bom dia, garota. – ele disse mais alto.

Miguel me acompanhou para o café da manhã e eu já não estava mais sorrindo tanto. Mesmo com o _final feliz _da noite passada, eu ainda estava um pouco abalada. O dia passou rápido, e fui interrogada de novo ao entardecer. Recebi ordens para dizer apenas "sim" e "não" às perguntas.

— Você odeia seu país? – perguntou o interrogador, que era o vice-marechal novamente. Mas dessa vez, Miguel não estava lá, e nem nenhum outro guarda que eu já tenha visto.

— Não. – respondi prontamente.

— Já pensou em morar em outro país?

— Sim. – Austrália, Inglaterra, Irlanda... Ainda bem que eu só precisava dizer _sim_, pois a lista era enorme!

— Você cometeu algum crime contra o seu país?

— Não. – ele parou e respirou fundo, me olhando estranhamente. – Eu não cometi nenhum crime contra o meu país. – Afirmei.

— Admita, Isabella.

— Não. Eu não fiz nada que colocasse meu país em perigo.

— Você atacou verbalmente o governo, desvalorizando a nossa cultura.

— Isso não é algo relevante! Criticar e atacar são coisas diferentes!! E qual cultura? _A de_ _vocês_? – perguntei, falando alto demais.

O vice-marechal gritou qualquer coisa que eu não entendi e me bateu no rosto com as costas da mão. Seus anéis, uns com pedrinhas e outros bem largos, arranharam e criaram formas arroxeadas em meu rosto quase instantaneamente. Senti o sangue escorrendo, junto com uma lágrima de ódio. Que bom que eu estava presa à uma cadeira naquele momento.

— Abaixe o tom para responder as minhas perguntas. – o vice-marechal grunhiu ferozmente, e pela milésima vez eu agradeci por Edward existir. Se ali ele já era assim, imagine se eu fosse "dele"? Tremi.

Permaneci quieta até que ele fez a próxima pergunta, mas então eu não estava mais exatamente _consciente_ das minhas palavras e ações; eu apenas disse o que ele queria ouvir.

Depois de anoitecer, as horas passaram rápido, e logo Edward estava lá.

— Boa noite, hermosa¹. - Edward disse calmamente, acabando por me acalmar também.

— Oi. – murmurei, passando a mão no rosto para enxugar as lágrimas que eu derramara de raiva. Limpei a garganta ruidosamente.

— O que foi? – ele andou rápido até a minha cama, sentando-se ao meu lado. – O que foi? – ele repetiu, ainda mais docemente e passando a mão levemente na minha bochecha. – O que aconteceu?

— Eu _apanhei_. – murmurei, as palavras se distorcendo de vergonha e nojo. Abaixei o rosto.

— Quem? – ele exigiu, transbordando raiva na simples palavra.

— Eu não sei o nome dele. – soltei uma meia-verdade para acalmá-lo. – Relaxa, eu estou bem. Não foi nada, é só um arranhão. – ele balançou a cabeça de vagar, _nada_ calmo.

Me estiquei de lado para posicionar minhas duas mãos em volta de seu rosto e ficar de joelhos em sua frente na cama estreita.

— Sério, eu não estava chorando por causa disso. – ele respirou fundo, considerando por um momento.

— Então por que você estava chorando, querida? – ele questionou.

Eu ia responder que não sabia, mas eu repeti a pergunta dele em minha mente. Então, a ficha caiu: _Ele me chamou de querida_. Como se já não bastasse _hermosa_, que me deixou com o ego inflado; agora meu coração parecia não caber dentro de mim. Dei de ombros, incapaz de articular uma frase com sentido.

Eu parei de apertar o rosto de Edward e ia abaixar as minha mãos, mas ele levantou as dele e segurou as minhas no lugar, me puxando um pouco mais para perto – provavelmente sem nem perceber.

— Como foi o seu dia? – ele perguntou, mexendo meus dedos em seu próprio rosto, fazendo carícias desajeitadas.

— Um pouco sombrio. – eu reclamei, mas sorri.

Apertei um pouco suas mãos para que ele soltasse as minhas, e então comecei a acariciar seu rosto macio. Edward fechou os olhos lentamente e sorriu. Sorri também, satisfeita.

— Hoje não está com sono? – ele brincou e eu ri.

— Estou bem quanto a isso. E você?

— Melhor agora. – ele murmurou.

Não tive vergonha de sorrir para ele - ele estava de olhos fechados, não veria a minha felicidade de boba-alegre.

— Vou acabar dormindo, desse jeito. – ele sussurrou.

Com um movimento rápido, Edward tirou as minhas mãos de seu rosto e me empurrou para o lado, deitando-me em seu colo. A proximidade dos nossos rostos e a intensidade do olhar dele fizeram meu coração se acelerar.

Ele me encarou seriamente por um segundo, então sorriu. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir também, apesar de estar um pouco sem graça. Incrivelmente, ele pareceu perceber a minha hesitação.

— Eu nunca vou te obrigar ou induzir a _nada_. – Edward tocou meu nariz de leve. – A não ser dormir, Bella.

Franzi o cenho para ele, indignada. Ele bagunçou meu cabelo.

— Sério, não estou com sono. Não quero dormir. – balancei a cabeça, negando.

— Teve um dia cheio. Durma.

— Não. – insisti. – Meu dia não foi cheio. Foi_ comprido_, infelizmente.

Ele passou a mexer no meu cabelo, e comecei a me sentir sonolenta. Talvez fosse esse o plano dele; mas eu não me importei muito no momento, afinal, eu estava gostando.

— Vou... acabaar... doormindo! – murmurei, quase derrotada.

— Isso. Durma. – pude ouvir o sorriso em sua perfeita voz.

— Persuasivo. – acusei.

Fechei finalmente os olhos e me deixei levar por sonhos felizes com o príncipe dos cabelos bagunçados.

——----------------------------------------------------------------

¹ = _Hermosa _é a única palavra que eu vou colocar em Espanhol nessa fic;e significa "formosa". Sim, eu plagiei a Meg Cabot em A Mediadora _descaradamente_. (y)

—-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo bem pequeno e tal, mas... É que esse não fluiu tanto assim... =P**_

_**Eu ia postar só sexta, mas como minha maninha postou hoje, vou acompanha-la =D  
É pequeno, mas eu quero reviews! SAHSUAHUSHAHS**_

_**Respostinhas:**_

_Elise Garcia__** Viva o Edward e viva o Rob! \õ/ SHUAHSUHAUHSAHS'**_

_  
Bibi __**Quem não quer um Edward pra si?! **__**=O | Postandoo!**_

_Lilith Mah Cullen __**. Pois é, pobre MJ… | É! Essa é a minha tática! (Apesar que esse capítulo acabou bem sem graça, mas enfim...) | Olharei as músicas que vc indicou. Obrigada! ^^**_

_Mimy Cullen __**AAAAAH! Pelo menos EU quero! SHUAHSUHAUSHUAHSU'**_

_San_pattinson __**Ok, o Edward é de todas... _O_ (mentira, ele é só MEU). | Continuando – e espero que no mesmo "nível"! Rsrs**_

_Magda __**É, meu objetivo é ser original... Eu pesquisei antes, sabe, sobre quantas fics sobre a ditadura tinham aqui (são 3: essa, uma de naruto e uma de HP). Achei que seria interessante, já que eu tinha estudado o assunto na escola =P | Eu adoooooooooooooooooro Hillsong (detalhe que no último capítulo eu escrevi Unites, e não United, mas td bem)!!! Austrália ruleia! \õ/ HSUAHSHAUHSUAHS**_

_Reneesme Carlie Cullen __**Pois é. Eu digitei errado :( | Eu sempre esqueço! Eu sou burraa! | Quem sabe... *pensando***_

_Evy Noronha __**Não escrevi tudo aquilo lá em cima diretamente pra você, viu? Não é nada pessoal, estou apenas avisando, oks? | Não assista não! Se vc acho ISSO pesado, vai chorar muito com o filme. Fikdik**_

_Mrs galahad __**Ele é SEMPRE fofo, fato (y). | Sua vândala! Hahaha! Mas eu nem vou zuar mto, pq eu também veria, se alguém falasse sobre... rsrs | Verei as músicas =D Obrigada.**_

_Polly __**É, é que eu já escrevi bastante... Digitado, eu tenho até o 10 capítulos, sendo que eu já escrevi no meu caderno de rascunhos o 11 e o 12... =D **_

_Cathy Cullen __**HSAHSHUAHSUHAUSHAH' Que pior...**_

_Dada Cullen __**Wow! Você conseguiu me deixar ansiosa para postar com DUAS palavras! Haha**_

_Bee Stream __**HAHAH' Nunca disse não... . | Você e os seus "mto do mal"! :P**_

_Marydf Evans Cullen __**É claro, afinal, todos eles merecem a morte! (y) HSUAHSUHAUSHUAH' | Que horror, o Miguel é mó legalzinho! Ele só tem um defeito: Não ser o Edward _O_**_

_Nanda Souza __**Háá... vai ter várias cenas pra vc suspirar ainda, linda... USHAUHSUAHUSHUAHS' | Postando! :D**_

_Isa. C. __**Dica: Eles vão passar por muuuita coisa... [hoho]' HSUAHUSHAUHSUAHUSHAUHS**_

_**Obrigada, amores. **_

_**Vocês são a minha vida! *--***_

_**Reviews?**_


	8. Amigos, Parte 1

_**Observação: Postarei toda sexta-feira à noite de agora em diante.  
Ah! Uma perguntinha: Alguém lê as considerações que eu escrevo lá em baixo antes das respostas das reviews? :S**_

**Amigos ~ parte 1**

Acordei cedo demais – o céu ainda estava totalmente escuro e meu anjo particular ainda estava lá.

— Já? – ele brincou.

Me endireitei, sentando com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos.

— Culpa sua! – reclamei. – Me fez dormir cedo!

Esfreguei os olhos e tentei arrumar o cabelo.

— Cara, você não tem um elástico ai, não? – brinquei.

Ele riu alto e pôs a mão no bolso.

— O pior – ele riu novamente – é que eu tenho! – ele me entregou o elástico e eu fiz um rabo de cavalo desajeitado e caindo para o lado.

— Obrigado. E eu digo que você é o meu anjo, e você não acredita... – nós dois rimos.

— Bom, eu já vou indo por que... – ele se levantou e deu um passo.

— Não! Espera! – pedi. Mordi o lábio quando ele hesitou ao sair. – Eu... quero te perguntar uma coisa.

Pausa dramática.

Droga, Bella! Por que você foi abrir a boca?

Nossa, que janela maravilhosa, olha aquela rachadura...

— Claro. – ele murmurou, mas percebi que ele não tinha gostado exatamente da ideia.

— Não. Deixa.

— Diga.- ele incentivou.

— Esqueça. Pode ir. – apontei para a porta, sorrindo.

— Pergunte o que quiser, sou seu escravo. – ele se aproximou de volta e prendeu _meus _pulsos com as mãos. — Sério, Bella. Pergunte o que quiser.

Eu hesitei mordendo o lábio, e então bufei. Assenti e respirei fundo.

— Eu queria saber o que você é. – ele riu alto, e percebi que a minha pergunta havia sido mal formulada.

— Eu sou um mutante com poderes psíquicos. Estou lendo sua mente agora mesmo! – ele respondeu seriamente, sentando-se ao meu lado.

— Não, não brinque. – eu pedi timidamente. – O que eu quero saber é qual a sua... o seu _posto _aqui... Você sabe, hierarquicamente falando. Eu estava curiosa sobre... _quão _alto?

— Como assim _quão alto_? Então você já sabe o meu cargo? – ele perguntou amargamente.

— Não. – respondi baixo, um pouco surpresa com o tom dele. – É que o... _ele..._ disse-me que o comum é que as mulheres fiquei com os caras de posição mais alta. Mas ele me disse que provavelmente _ele _ia ficar comigo, então... bem, eu estava imaginando, já que, pelo que ele disse, ele não abriria mão... _de mim_... teria que haver uma pessoa mais... _poderosa_... do que ele para reivindicar esse direito. – eu fiz uma careta. – Desculpe, isso quase não fez sentido algum.

— Você é bem observadora, não é? – senti o sorriso na voz dele.

— Eu sou jornalista! – respondi sorrindo com um _que _de orgulho.

— Mas... – ele começou, inseguro.

Nesse momento alguém abriu a porta quase num movimento só e gritou alguma coisa em uma língua que eu não entendi nada. Não era inglês, definitivamente.

— ... _CULLEN. _

O modo como o cara que entrou _entrando _disse o sobrenome de Edward – Cullen; a única palavra que eu entendi – deixou bem claro que era um assunto sério. Edward respondeu alguma coisa na mesma língua e o cara saiu.

— Eu tenho que ir. – ele sussurrou urgentemente, beijando a minha testa de leve e saindo.

Dormi mais um pouco e acordei angustiada. A mesma rotina se seguiu: café, almoço, jantar; e logo Edward estava lá de novo.

Quando eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido, ele apenas explicou rapidamente – para a inquietação de meus miolos curiosos.

— Houve uma tentativa de fuga – ele disse.

— E como foi? – eu tentei, inutilmente.

— Triste.

O jeito com que ele disse deixou bem óbvio que aquele não era seu assunto preferido, então não insisti.

— Que língua vocês estavam falando? – questionei, mudando o foco do assunto.

— Percebeu isso também? – eu dei de ombros. – Era russo.

— Ca-ram-ba. – assobiei. – Quantas línguas você fala?

— Hm, cinco fluentemente. – senti meu queixo cair – Mas eu me viro com um pouco de italiano e francês. _Bem pouco. _

— Wow! Quais são as cinco? – comecei a contar nos dedos – Espanhol, russo, inglês...

— Ah. Eu não contei com inglês. São seis, então. – ele mexeu no cabelo, parecendo sem graça.

— Nossa, como você é ignorante! Sabia que é feio humilhar as pessoas?! – eu ainda estava com a boca aberta.

— Humilhar? Eu-eu... – ele gaguejou. – Me desculpe, Bella... Eu não quis... Quer dizer, você perguntou, então... – eu sorri de um jeito maldoso e coloquei o dedo indicador em sua boca.

— Shh, Edward. Eu estou apenas _brincando_.

— Hmpf, chata. – ele murmurou, mas acabou rindo.

Me perguntei como era o melhor jeito de voltar ao assunto da noite anterior. Mais uma vez, ele praticamente leu meus pensamentos.

— Está pensando na pergunta que eu não respondi?

— Uhum. – concordei.

— Mas... você já sabe. – ele afirmou. – Você já sabe, Bella.

— Sei? – perguntei, desconfiada.

— É, você já até me viu!

Er, _não_, Edward. Sem chances. Eu não esqueceria se tivesse ouvido essa voz antes.

— Eu já te vi? – perguntei ceticamente. – Acho que não...

— _Eu _já te vi. Você me viu sim, Bella. – ele insistiu.

Levantei uma sobrancelha só. Será que... não! Não _mesmo_. Deus não é tão mau.

— Quando você acha que eu te vi?

— Eu _não acho_! – Edward teimou.

— Tá,ok. Que seja. – eu ri. – Quando?

— No seu interrogatório... _eu estava lá_.

Arfei internamente. Não, não. Isso é impossível, Bella.

— Não... só tinha um guarda, Miguel e... – travei.  
Droga, um _guarda _ele não podia ser, então só restava a outra opção. _Que Deus mau!_

— E eu! – ele completou, levantando as mãos para cima como que para agradecer a Deus pela minha conclusão lerda.

— Que Deus injusto... – murmurei.

Como poderia existir tanta perfeição numa pessoa só? A _lógica _diz que pessoas bonitas demais _não podem _ser legais demais. Como Edward podia ser o cara mais fofo, o mais carinhoso, cuidadoso, altruísta do mundo e _ao mesmo tempo_ o mais lindo, forte, maravilhoso e perfeito! Aah... _suspiro_.

Toda aquela inteligência além de qualquer comparação somada a uma beleza inacreditavelmente avassaladora sem marca nenhuma, exceto...

— E-eu posso...? – estendi a mão hesitantemente em direção ao rosto dele. Ele assentiu, confuso.

Toquei sua sobrancelha com a ponta do dedo indicador e fui percorrendo seu rosto delicadamente. Cheguei onde queria – o meio entre o fim da sobrancelha e a têmpora esquerda – e parei lá, aumentando a pressão dos dedos.

— Eu me lembro dessa cicatriz. – murmurei. _Seu único defeito_, completei mentalmente.

Quer dizer, não que uma cicatriz fizesse alguma diferença, se no outro lado da balança estivesse a beleza mais-do-que-perfeita de Edward.

— Como a conseguiu? – questionei, ainda com a mão sobre a marca.

— Eu caí de moto. Me arrastei por alguns metros. – ele falou, rindo. Tremi, imaginando a cena.

O silêncio foi se tornando um pouco constrangedor enquanto eu imaginava um modo de voltar ao nosso diálogo. Aquele quarto era sombrio demais sem a voz de Edward ao meu ouvido.

— E então... você é _**O **_Marechal... – murmurei tentando puxar assunto, mas ele reagiu de um modo que me assustou.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Acabou meio sem fim, mas tudo bem. Hehe.**_

_**Capítulo minúsculo, eu sei; é que eu separei em três o capítulo que tinha escrito... :D**_

_**Vamos às respostas:**_

_**P.S.: MORRI com as 19 reviews!**_

_Mimy Cullen __**Simples: Ela NÃO agüentaria! (y) Rs**_

_San_Pattinson __**Obrigada! *--* | Então tá, é que eu realmente fiquei preocupada sobre a "supresa" de vocês em relação a isso... | Eu não vou contar o final (CLARO que não!), mas garanto que vocês vão se surpreender e alguns vão querer me matar um pouco... tá, parei. :x**_

_Bee Stream __**Você é retardadaa! KKKKK'| De nada! (apesar de nem me lembrar de que toque, mas enfim...)**_

_Elise Garcia __**É, o "tchans" é justamente esse: os momentos em que todo mundo acha que tudo vai dar errado! :D**_

_Wine Cullen __**Que bom que está gostando! | Esse é o defeito de todos os homens na Terra: FATO. Haha**_

_Rachel Bastos __**HAUSHAUHSUAHS' Eu também estou doida pelas cenas hots, mas elas vão demorar "um pouquinho" /ironia. **_

_Nanda Souza __***--* Obrigada por toda essa dedicação. Me emocionei! T.T**_

_Lilith Mah Cullen __**Achou que seria pior? :O | A verdade é que acontece vinte milhões de coisas, mas eu nunca deixo machucarem a Bella. (apesar que, logo, isso vai mudar um pouquinho... [lado MÁ assumindo hoho] em breve!)... **_

_Lueh Sayuri __**Que bom pra você! Senti sua falta nos comentários "TÃÃO" haha ;***_

_Mrs Galahad __**O Edward É perfeito, FATO. E o Jessé então... *o* [suspiro]**_

_Marydf Evans Cullen __**KKKK Quem não quer? | Calma, que "um dia" o Edward vai fazer ele pagar um pouquinho – bem pouco em relação ao que ele fez com a Bella, ou melhor: vai fazer. Urgh! Eu tenho que parar de responder reviews contando spoilers! .**_

_Dada Cullen __**KKKKK, eu só teria essa vontade se eu tivesse um Edward pra mim... rsrs **_

_Polly __** "esse povo ta fresco demais" KKKK, ri muito aqui! | Curiosidade mata! Haha**_

_Evy Noronha __**Então tá... rsrs. Realmente remediar é uma coisa difícil, mas eu entendi o que você quis dizer; deve ser mais ou menos como eu falo com as minhas, só que eu uso "gay" para coisas românticas... imagina quanta confusão eu já arrumei chamando os meninos, e coisas fofoas de gay?! Hahah **_

_Isa. C.__ "__**por mais q eles vão sofrer horrores,eu não vou parar de ler..." haha, eu ri. **_

_Lucia87 __**:O Ainda bem que eu ESCREVO e não LEIO, pq cérebro eu não tenho :PPP – tá, parei. O meu só é pequeno :D**_

_Bibi __**É... exato! Eu escrevi na escola; eu tinha acabado de fazer um trabalho sobre o filme Visões e sobre a Argentina, então achei o tema interessante... E como a minha mente só funciona à base de Bella e Edward, escrevi uma fic – que foi mais um jeito de eu estudar para a prova! (y) | O Edward é, em uma palavra, PERFEITO.**_

_Danda Jabur __**Eu tenho medo quando as pessoas têm os mesmos insights que eu! :O | Isso vai acontecer, um dia, em breve... hehe**_

_Magda __**Bom, agora que eu vou ter uma peridiocidade (??) certa, fica mais fácil pra acompanhar, né? | Putz, o pior é que não foi maiorzinho :P**_

_Bella Drinkblood Cullen __**Obrigada!**_

_**Reviews? *--***_


	9. Amigos, Parte 2

_**AAAH! UM AVISO IMPORTANTEEEEEE!!!!**_

_**LEIAM, LEIAM, LEIAAAM!**_

_**Eu só vou postar o próximo capítulo depois que a [s]infelizdaminhairmãdesnaturada[/s] Reneesme Carlie Cullen mandar review. ¬¬'**_

**Matem-na por mim. :D**

**9. Amigos ~ Parte 2**

— E então... você é _**O **_Marechal... – murmurei tentando puxar assunto, mas ele reagiu de um modo que me assustou.

Edward bufou e virou-se bruscamente, fazendo a minha mão escorregar de seu rosto. Esperei um segundo.

— Eu... não entendo. – sussurrei, tentando ser delicada. – Você não gosta que falem sobre isso... seu _trabalho_. Por que? – puxei a mão dele levemente, colocando-a entre as minhas.

— É um serviço vergonhoso. – ele grunhiu.

— O _seu_, não. – discordei.

— Acha que é menos pior só por que eu nunca forcei nenhuma mulher a se deitar comigo? – ele perguntou agressivamente.

— Eu acho que o jeito que você faz é menos pior. Não só _isso_. – tentei argumentar. – Você _é _uma pessoa boa, independente do seu trabalho. E você faz o que pode, Edward. Você faz o melhor com as cartas que lhe foram dadas. Sabe por você mesmo que os outros não fazem _boas ações _aqui dentro.

Ele respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça.

— Mas... se não gosta, por que está aqui? – perguntei baixo, com medo de ofendê-lo.

— Meu pai trabalhou em Auschwitz. Ele era apenas um guarda naquela época, mas isso era pouco para ele. Mesmo com o final daquele campo, ele se alistou novamente, para outro lugar. Ele realmente _gostava _daquilo.

Eu pisquei duas vezes. _Caramba,_ pensei, _e eu achava que a minha vida tinha sido atribulada!_

— Eu fui criado em meio aos treinamentos do exército. Não é exatamente algo sobre o qual eu tenho controle. Eu simplesmente... _nasci _assim. – ele deu de ombros.

— Isso deve ter sido ruim... para sua infância. – comentei. Edward riu amargamente.

— Se eu tivesse tido problemas na infância, eu seria uma pessoa normal. – ele respondeu. – Estudei no primeiro colégio militar com 10 anos. Depois disso, eu simplesmente pulava de um lugar para o outro... O ginásio eu fiz na Marinha... Faculdade na Aeronáutica... – ele respirou fundo. – E agora, com 26 anos eu sou um _Marechal_. Esse é posto mais alto do exército, sabia? - ele apenas sussurrou a última parte.

— Wow. – murmurei, perplexa.

— É. _Wow _é uma boa expressão. – ele sorriu, massageando minhas mãos. – Mas, por favor, esqueça essa história de cargos e posições. Nada de regras e chatices por hoje.

Eu assenti, sorrindo. Pensei que ele ficaria pior quando o assunto acabasse. Edward ofereceu seu colo para deitar, mas hoje eu queria ficar sentada, apenas admirando-o – é claro que essa última parte eu não disse para ele.

Acabei sentando-me com as costas apoiadas nele, e ele me abraçou. Fiquei sorrindo bobamente enquanto desfrutava de seu toque.

— Bella... – ele sussurrou e eu ouvi perfeitamente, pois seus braços estavam em volta da minha barriga e sua boca colada ao meu ouvido. – Amanhã é minha vez.

— Sua vez de quê? – perguntei, virando-me desajeitadamente para encará-lo.

— Ouvir histórias familiares. – ele beijou meu ouvido, fazendo um _pii _estalar por alguns segundos.

— Ah, claro. – concordei, contrariada. – Apesar de que falar sobre família nem sempre é uma boa ideia para mim. Traga um balde. – brinquei.

— Para quê?

— Minhas lágrimas. – eu ri.

— Se não quiser, não precisa falar sobre isso. – ele sugeriu, parecendo culpado. Talvez ele tenha esquecido que eu não tenho família.

— Não. Chorar é bom. Me faz relaxar. – eu sorri.

— E o que mais? – ele perguntou, risonho.

— O que mais o que? – eu me impulsionei para frente, querendo me virar para ele para analisar seus olhos.

Ele segurou meus braços levemente por um segundo, insinuando que não queria me deixar virar. Eu ri e relaxei, me mantendo na mesma posição.

— O que mais te faz relaxar? – ele perguntou, sussurrando as palavras lentamente me meu ouvido.

Não pude evitar que um arrepio passasse pelo meu corpo e que eu pensasse em uma coisa específica que me faria relaxar _muito_.

— O que gosta de fazer? – Edward completou depois de meio segundo.

Talvez ele também tivesse percebido que eu poderia criar uma conotação maliciosa para as palavras dele e não quisesse me iludir. Hmpf, droga. Eu não ligaria de ser iludida por alguns minutos... _ou horas_...

— Bella? – Edward me empurrou um pouco e me encarou.

Mordi o lábio e corei. Tentando disfarçar, me fiz de desentendida.

— O que disse? – perguntei, minha vergonha se encaixando perfeitamente no roteiro.

— O que você gosta de fazer? Um hobbie...

— Ah... eu não sei! – eu ri. – Acho que cantar é legal, mas não é uma coisa que eu mostre à alguém ou que eu faça bem, então acho que não conta.

— Eu duvido. – ele provocou.

— Duvida que eu canto mal? – eu ri alto. Coitado dele...

— Sim. Duvido.

Edward riu em meu ouvido, um som um pouco malicioso. O que ele estava aprontando? Qual era a graça em duvidar que eu canto mal? Quando ele me ouvir, vai acabar...

E então a ficha caiu.

— Não, sem chances. Não vai me fazer cantar. – afirmei.

— Por favor?! – ele implorou.

— Não _mesmo_. – balancei a cabeça. Ele ficou quieto por alguns segundos.

— Vai cantar pra mim um dia. – ele afirmou.

— Nos. Seus. Sonhos. – eu discordei, destacando cada palavra.

— Neles você já canta... – ele riu, roçando os lábios em meu pescoço.

Eu me arrepiei e ri.

— Bella, por favor?! – ele implorou uma última vez.

— Um dia, _talvez_. – concordei.

— Tudo bem. Um dia. – ele assentiu. – Agora... que tal dormir? – Como sempre, querendo me convencer. – Por que você não dorme um pouco, Bella?

— Aham. – concordei, mas fiquei parada.

— Bella, durma... – ele tirou o cabelo do meu olho.

— Sim, claro. – ironizei.

— Amor, durma, por favor.

_Amor? _Tudo bem, desse jeito eu durmo agorinha mesmo!

— Tá. – concordei, deitando-me em seu colo.

Ele passou a mexer no meu cabelo – aquilo já estava se tornando um hábito – dormi sem nem perceber, tendo sonhos felizes e completos.

-------

**Observação: Ainda terá uma terceira parte dessa sequência "Amigos". **

_**Hi, people!**_

_**Sem enrolar muito, aí estão as respostas.**_

_**Amo vocês.**_

_Elise Garcia __**Como vc viu, é quase isso... rsrs**_

_Gabii __**Obrigada! *-***_

_Pida (: __**Haha, obrigada! | KKKKKK'**_

_Lueh Sayuri __**Tá, eu demorei uns dois minutos pra entender o que vc escreveu, mas tá valendo... haha | Aí está; até que sexta não demorou tanto pra chegar, né? haha**_

_Isa. C. __**Edward é O CARA, FATO. (y) | Rs, acho que vc é a única!**_

_Brub's __**Thanks! Postando!**_

_Bella Drinkblood Cullen __**Em tempo, matando sua curiosidade. =D**_

_Bee Stream __**'cause that's You and Me... aiai, tô gay aqui. **__**O Edward é perfeito, pena que não é meu. Rsrs**_

_Rachel Bastos __**Relax, nem foi tão perturbador o final... Haverão piores! [hoho]'**_

_Dada Cullen __**HSUAHSUHAUHSUAHSUHAUHSUAHSUAHUSHAUSHAUSH' Me humilhou tbm. **_

_Magda __**Então, mas a questão é essa: Eu já tenho grande parte da fic escrita (digitada até o cap. 13, e rascunhada no caderno, tipo até o 15, mais ou menos). Então, eu preferi manter um ritmo de postagem, já que eu sei que em uma semana, o capítulo estará pronto, e terá passado um tempo para poderem comentar o capítulo anterior. | Ahh, a Bella ainda vai passar por algumas... [hoho]' Só o que eu prometo é que... HAHA, eu não prometo nadaaaaa!!!**_

_Polly __**É, eu sou muuuito má (666)'**_

_Lilith Mah Cullen __**Haha, que bom que mais uma lê! *-* | É verdade. Justamente por ela ter o cara mais perfeito do mundo ela tem que sofrer um pouco para se igualar a nós, pobres mortais :P | Na verdade, eu estou pensando em acelerar um pouco a postagem.. Vou ver.**_

_Marydf Evans Cullen __**A melhor coisa do mundo é deixar as pessoas na expectativa (y)**_

_Tha Tavares __**Postando mais! :D**_

_Ci whatever __**Obrigada! (abafa: eu também AMO coisas do mal assim :P)**_

_LinaFurtado __***-* Thanks! Postando...! ^^**_

_**Povoo... É isso aí! ;D**_

_**Beijos enormees!**_

_**Amo-vos! *-***_

_**Aah! Eu acho que vou começar uma fic.. Quer dizer, acho não; eu vou começar. Eu só não sei ainda o nome (pra variar). Será que alguém poderia me dar uma luz?? .**_


	10. Amigos, Parte 3

**10. Amigos ~ Parte 3**

O dia seguinte passou tão rápido que eu nem percebi. Edward me pegou desprevenida ao abrir a minha porta – eu me virei e o encarei com os olhos arregalados, fazendo com que ele risse.

— Então, você ia me dizer sobre a sua família... – ele incentivou depois que eu me aconcheguei na mesma posição de costas para ele.

— Posso fazer uma perguntinha? – pedi.

— Hm, _uma_. – ele riu levemente.

— E a sua mãe? – eu sussurrei, com medo de que fosse alguma coisa triste.

Contrariando minhas expectativas, Edward riu um pouco e suspirou sonhadoramente.

— Na verdade, a minha mãe é um anjo. A melhor mãe de todo o mundo. – eu assenti, murmurando um 'hm' para que ele continuasse a contar. – Ela apóia tudo o que eu faço, mas acha que eu só devo fazer o que gosto.

— Concordo com ela. – assinalei.

— Na verdade, você deve estar pensando que meu pai é um monstro... – ele falou rápido, e me esforcei para entender. – Ele é uma ótima pessoa, intuitivo, inteligente... Só que ele pensa que eu sou uma cópia dele, o que não é exatamente verdade... Fora isso, ele realmente é uma boa pessoa.

Assenti, procurando entender. Péssimo pai, ótimo amigo. Hmm...

— Maaas, agora é sua vez. – ele fingiu passar um microfone para mim, o qual eu peguei e comecei a falar.

— Bem, meus pais eram casados há... 10 anos? Algo assim. – sorri. – Estávamos voltando de uma visita à minha avó, quando vimos um homem deitado na estrada, com o carro parado. Meu pai desceu, dizendo para que ficássemos... – eu ri, lembrando. – _É claro _que a minha mãe não ficou, e eles foram ver o cara.

Respirei fundo e Edward afagou meu cabelo. Isso era bom, mesmo que não representasse nada além do cuidado que ele tinha por mim e da pena que ele sentia.

— Ele não estava machucado... Na verdade, era uma emboscada. – passei a mão pelo peito, prevendo o buraco atormentador pela perda de meus pais. – Um outro homem apareceu e disse que levaria o carro... – murmurei, sentindo as lágrimas encherem meus olhos. – Mas meu pai não ia deixar, por que eu estava dentro... Então o cara atirou na minha mãe. – mordi o lábio.

— Shh, não precisa continuar. – Edward sussurrou, alisando meu braço. Eu balancei a cabeça, discordando. – Não quero que fique triste, Bella.

— Eu vou chorar de qualquer jeito... – dei de ombros desajeitadamente, tomando cuidado para não me livrar do abraço protetor de Edward. – Bom, meu pai reagiu, sacando a arma (ele era policial). Meu pai atirou em um deles, e o comparsa atirou no meu pai. Meu pai caiu, mas não sem atirar no segundo... – eu abaixei a cabeça. – E eu vi tudo. – murmurei.

— Eu sinto muito por ter te feito contar... – ele implorou, mexendo meus ombros para que eu ficasse de frente para ele.

Sem pensar, eu nem respondi, apenas o abracei com força e comecei a chorar alto. Ele murmurava algumas coisas como 'se acalme', 'tudo vai ficar bem' e afins, mas eu só consegui me controlar depois de alguns minutos.

Percebendo minha crise ridícula, o soltei rapidamente e abaixei o rosto.

— Me desculpe. – murmurei. – Me desculpe mesmo.

— Te desculpar? – ele questionou, um pouco ofendido. – Que bobeira é essa, Bella?

— Eu... eu... eu não consegui segurar, me desculpe, me desculpe... – passei a mão no rosto, secando as últimas lágrimas.

Edward segurou meus ombros e me fez levantar a cabeça.

— Pare com isso agora. – ele ordenou, mas sorriu em seguida. – Não tem que se desculpar por _nada_.

Assenti, ainda triste.

— Sorria. – eu ri baixo, sem conseguir evitar. – E agora durma.

— Argh! – gemi. – Sempre isso? – eu ri alto.

— É claro!

— E _você_, não dorme nunca? – questionei, revoltada.

Ele nunca se preocupava com a própria pessoa; claro, a parte cuidadosa ficava para a Bella, _sempre_. Não que eu realmente ligasse para o fato de Edward me proteger de tudo e _todos_, mas eu gostaria que pelo menos um dia ele não me enxergasse como uma criança. Eu só era um ano mais nova do que ele! Aliás, _meio _ano!!

— Eu durmo... – ele respondeu, fazendo com que eu largasse minha confabulações - Assim que saio daqui, fico até seu café da manhã descansando. E depois eu durmo um pouco mais à tarde, você sabe, a sesta. – ele sorriu.

— Hmpf. Boa noite, Edward. – murmurei, um pouco irritada. Me inclinei para deitar na cama.

— Não vai dormir no meu colo hoje? – ele perguntou, risonho. Dei de ombros. – Vem cá, minha linda. – ele me puxou delicadamente e eu deitei sobre suas pernas.

— Obrigada. – murmurei, achando graça e _nas nuvens_ pelo jeito que ele me chamou.

— Durma. Durma, Bella e tenha sonhos felizes.

— É provável... – murmurei, rindo.

Edward começou a mexer em meus cabelos como sempre e eu dormi tranquilamente.

----

_**Graças à Reneesme Carlie Cullen essa capítulo veio mais cedo. =D**_

_**Capítulo muito, muito pequeno, eu sei. O próximo compensará, prometo.**_

_**Respostinhas...**_

_Reneesme Carlie Cullen __**Sim, eu sou uma chantagista barata! Haha | Pó, o que custa mandar uma reviewzinha?!¬¬'**_

_Marydf Evans Cullen __**:O Mas o Edward nunca faria algo ruim para a Bella! | Ah, essa história toda do vice-marechal vai ser no próximo capítulo. Quer dizer, o começo dela. =D**_

_Polly __**É claro! Haha! E esse ficou menor ainda! :P**_

_Tha tavares __**E a irmã mais desnaturada do mundo. Haha**_

_Rachel Bastos __**Quem não ama Edward Cullen? *-* | "To doida pra eles botarem pra quebrar na cela logo!!" ri muito!! Calma que ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, e eu ainda estou vendo com quem eu vou escrever a cena "principal" dos dois.**_

_Bella Drinkblood Cullen __**Continuando! | Obrigada! *-***_

_Ci whatever __**Obrigada! | Postando ^^**_

_Iziie Lestrange__** "Edward o cara mais tudo do mundo ever." FATÂO! (y) | Quanto as capítulos pequenos, não posso fazer nada... rsrs; | Postando! ^^**_

_Isa.C. __**Hahaha, calmaa! Aí está o próximo, já. :D**_

_Mimy Cullen __**HSAUHSUAHSUAHSUHA' Cara, se a cada ameaça de morte que a minha irmã recebeu, eu ganhasse um real, ficaria rica loguinho! Haha**_

_Belaaa Yo' __**Ainda bem que eu já mandei (h), não quero ninguém surtado! :S SHAUHSUAHUSHAUHSA**_

_Elise Garcia __**Morri de rir com o COMAÇIM hahah| Sim, um dia chega "nisso"... rsrs**_

_**Amo vocês todas! *---***_


	11. Raul, o pesadelo vivente

_**Gente...me empolguei um pouco com esse capítulo... u.u'**_

_**Sorry!**_

**, o pesadelo vivente**

Acordei feliz, mas não abri os olhos. Eu comecei a sorrir lentamente, afinal eu tinha passado mais uma noite com Edward – não do jeito que eu gostaria, mas de qualquer forma, _eu estava com ele_; conhecendo-o cada vez mais e me abrindo.

Ouvi uma sirene alta tocar, me lembrando um aviso de incêndio ou coisa assim. Me levantei imediatamente, sentando.

— Bella... – Edward chamou. Me virei para ele, o receio tomando conta das minhas feições. – Hoje eles revistarão as celas. E... _vocês_, também.

Eu mordi o lábio, com medo.

— Eu estarei lá. – ele prometeu. – Não vai ser nada demais, apenas rotina.

— Tudo bem. – sussurrei.

— Vem. – ele me puxou, abrindo a porta para que saíssemos e deixando-a aberta.

Edward me levou até o pátio, me deixando lá e saindo para buscar outras mulheres. Lá, nos colocaram em uma fila e eu vi que haviam muito mais mulheres do que eu pensava. As que almoçavam comigo eu já conhecia de vista – umas doze -, mas haviam muitas outras que eu nunca tinha visto. A maioria delas era mais ou menos da minha idade, mas haviam duas garotinhas que deviam ter uns 16 anos e algumas senhoras.

Fomos organizadas mais ou menos por idade, e eu fiquei basicamente no meio. Percebi que algumas garotas choravam, enquanto outras pareciam resignadas. _Acho _que eu me encaixava nas resignadas.

— Bom dia, garotas. – disse uma voz sedosa e ao mesmo tempo rude demais para ser doce.

Eu conhecia aquela voz, e, acredite, eu não ouvira boas coisas saindo dela.

_O vice-marechal._

— Enquanto vocês estão aqui, alguns guardas estão dando uma olhadinha no lugar onde vocês ficam. Para ver se vocês não estão aprontando ou algo assim. – ele piscou para nós.

Reconheci Hernán, Caio, Silvio e Jorge no paredão de guardas que nos encaravam. Eu sorri para eles, sentindo uma certa simpatia. Desde que eu tinha chegado não tinha os visto de novo.

— Para garantir que definitivamente não há nada com vocês, vocês serão revistadas aqui também. – Edward falou monotonamente, encostado na parede – Soltem os cabelos e deixem os braços ao lado do corpo. – ele instruiu.

— Meu Deus, como é lindo! – sussurrou uma garota para mim.

Eu bufei, irritada e trinquei os dentes. Ela me olhou como se eu fosse uma alienígena. Revirei os olhos e soltei o elástico do cabelo, deixando-o no meu pulso.

O vice-marechal começou a revistar-nos. Eu o olhei com pavor enquanto ele se demorava ao revistar as partes _íntimas _da primeira garota.

Meu olhar apavorado correu para Edward, esperando aquele sorriso calmo que ele sempre me dava. Ele estava olhando para mim, e realmente com aquele sorriso magnífico.

— AJUDA. – eu movi os lábios, virando de volta para a garota que derramava lágrimas silenciosamente.

— Raul. – Edward disse friamente. – Sem _tanto _entusiasmo, _por favor_. – ele franziu o cenho.

Raul? Então era Raul o nome do meu pesadelo enquanto estava acordada?

O vice-marechal parou abruptamente, se dirigindo para a segunda garota. O exame dele foi menos minuncioso dessa vez, mas ainda detalhado demais.

— Raul... – Edward disse. – É para revista-las e não fazer um _exame-de-toque _em cada uma!

Raul riu e partiu para a terceira garota. E assim ele foi até chegar em mim. Um brilho de reconhecimento tomou conta de seus olhos.

Eu o encarei, trincando os dentes com ódio.

— Olha só... – ele murmurou, passando a mão no meu cabelo lentamente.

Fechei os olhos com força por um momento. Deixei um grunhido sair por minha boca lentamente.

— Dessa vez não há uma algema prendendo meus braços. – sibilei em aviso.

Cerrei os punhos e o encarei. Ele riu e começou a passar suas mãos pelas minhas costas. Ele praticamente _parou _com as mãos nos meus bolsos de trás do meu jeans e depois passou as mãos para frente, alisando minha perna.

Raul se abaixou e passou a mão na minha canela, rodeando-a. Subiu de novo lentamente, passando as mãos pela minha barriga e depois circulando meus seios com as mãos.

Não agüentei.

Edward também não.

Ao mesmo tempo que ele pigarreou alto e deu um passo à frente, eu dei um tapa na cara de Raul.

Ouvi aquele barulho familiar – que eu pensava só existir nos filmes – de armas se destravando.

— Abaixem as armas. – ordenou Edward, com um toque pequeno de pânico em sua voz.

Me lembrei daquela primeira noite, quando nós dois não sabíamos o que ia acontecer comigo – e _se _ia acontecer – e concordamos que não queríamos que amanhecesse. Havia quase o mesmo desapontamento e preocupação na voz dele quando ele ordenou.

Eu me recusei a olhar para trás de Raul - só o som já me apavorou; eu não queria ver as armas apontadas. Mas mantive o rosto firme.

Raul levantou a mão em sinal de "PARE" para os guardas atrás dele. Com a mesma mão que levantou para trás, ele me deu um forte tapa na cara.

Permaneci séria, cerrando os dentes e os punhos ao mesmo tempo. Eu não senti dor – apenas ódio.

— Próxima. – grunhiu Edward.

Raul continuou me encarando.

— _Próxima_! – ele repetiu, enfatizando ainda mais.

— Sabe que isso é inútil, não sabe? – Raul sussurrou para mim. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde você _será_ minha.

— _Bem mais tarde. _- eu grunhi.

Eu senti meus olhos se estreitarem em fendas pela minha raiva.

— Já fez demais por hoje. – Edward disse friamente e colocando a mão no ombro de Raul. – Está dispensado por enquanto.

Raul deu um sorriso como se não ligasse por ter sido repreendido e saiu. Antes de alcançar o corredor, se virou para mim e mandou um beijo. Resisti fortemente à vontade infantil de mostrar a língua, então para compensar levantei o dedo do meio para ele.

Ou melhor, _ia _levantar. Antes de estar alto o suficiente para ele ver, Edward abaixou a minha mão bruscamente, rolando os olhos com força e respirando fundo.

— Bella... – ele sussurrou, apertando a minha mão gentilmente e depois soltando-a devagar. **(N/A: Agora eu aprendi. Devagar é tudo junto; não erro mais! :D) **

E então o próprio Marechal partiu para a próxima garota – justo a que tinha falado sobre ele no início. Logo de cara eu não entendi por que continuei sentindo uma raiva assassina e por que minha mão coçou enquanto Edward apalpava a garota.

É claro que quando Edward se abaixou – mal encostando na garota, apesar de ele estar com os olhos fechados ridiculamente e sorrindo – ele fez com que eu abrisse um pequeno sorriso. Mesmo daquele modo automático "que-saco-eu-ter-que-fazer-isso", ele era muito, muito, _irresistivelmente _lindo.

Mas – para o azar da garota, hahaha – Edward não estava fazendo aquilo com um sorriso malvado no rosto; nem estava aumentando a pressão dos dedos em lugares _estratégicos _e nem estava "exagerando demais".

E, caramba, mesmo se ele estivesse, o que eu tinha com isso? Estaria eu... com _ciúmes_? Hmpf. Não, não podia ser ciúmes por que eu não tinha nenhuma relação com Edward.

Acho que estava mais para... _inveja_. A garota mordia o lábio de olhos fechados como se estivesse sentindo _prazer_. Revirei os olhos teatralmente olhando nos olhos de Edward para sorrir. Ele sorriu de volta para mim e concordou com a cabeça. Bufei alto, fazendo com que a garota se assustasse a abrisse os olhos no mesmo instante.

Edward partiu para a próxima garota, e depois para a próxima, e para a próxima até acabar.

— Esperem um pouco e logo serão acompanhadas para suas celas. – Edward disse, dessa vez totalmente ereto e com aquela voz séria reservada ao _Marechal_.

Depois de um minuto ou dois, uns trinta guardas apareceram no pátio e começaram a guiar as garotas até suas celas. Edward veio até mim.

— Por aqui. – ele instruiu, segurando meus dois pulsos em minhas costas (com uma mão só).

Quando chegamos à minha cela, Edward nos fez entrar e trancou a porta. Ele sentou na ponta da cama e eu sentei na outra. Abaixando a cabeça pesadamente, ele respirou fundo.

Depois de dez minutos o silêncio estava se tornando ridículo.

— Me desculpe! – eu despejei, falando rápido e sem parar para respirar – Me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe! Você tem me ajudado tanto e eu simplesmente joguei tudo pro ar. Me desculpe, me desculpe, _por favor_, me desculpe!

— Bella.

— ... você deve estar muito, muito, muito, muito bravo e chateado comigo, pois não fala nada desde que saímos de lá, e...

— BELLA. – ele falou calmamente, destacando cada fonema. – Bella, relaxe. Eu só estou preocupado com _você_.

— C-comigo? – eu estranhei.

— Bella... eu nunca me senti tão... _inútil_. Eu não acredito que ele te bateu! – ele me puxou para perto, analisando meus olhos.

— O quê? – eu sussurrei.

— Você não está chateada, ou algo assim, não é? – ele sussurrou, perto_ demais._

— Chateada? – eu repeti. – N-não, é claro que não!

Ele respirou fundo, então me abraçou. Eu me surpreendi, mas não neguei o abraço. Edward me puxou mais e me sentou em seu colo, me fazendo deitar a cabeça em seu peito.

— Me desculpe. – ele pediu.

— É claro. – eu ri.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns minutos e ele começou a acariciar meus braços, desenhando riscos leves.

— O que ele te disse? – Edward perguntou.

— Huh? – eu levantei o rosto para olhá-lo.

— Antes de ir embora Raul te disse algo. – ele me lembrou. – O que vocês conversaram?

Eu abaixei o rosto e mexi a cabeça, negando. Eu não queria falar sobre isso.

— Nada. – eu murmurei.

Edward ficou quieto, ainda desenhando em meu braço.

— Quando e, _se_ quiser, pode me contar. – ele deu riso leve. – Estou um pouco curioso, na verdade.

E então ficou em silêncio de novo.

Eu achei que ele ia insistir – eu meio que estava esperando por isso, eu _queria _que ele insistisse, então eu diria, depois de um minuto ou dois. Mas ele ficou quieto, começando a subir a mão e acariciar meu rosto.

— Você quer mesmo saber? – eu sussurrei. Ele assentiu.

— Mas não precisa falar, se não quiser.

Eu respirei fundo, me preparando.

— Ele me disse... – eu falei, com dificuldade. – Ele disse que era inútil, que de um jeito ou de outro ele acabará me... _tendo_.

— Com essas palavras ou isso é conclusão sua? – Edward perguntou suavemente.

— Ele disse "Sabe que isso é inútil, não sabe?" – eu imitei a voz dele, falando entre dentes para não rir. – "Mais cedo ou mais tarde você _será_ minha."

— _Bem mais tarde_. – ele grunhiu.

Eu sorri para ele ternamente. Edward era mesmo muito _fofo_. Acho que _eu _não agüentaria de curiosidade, mas ele agüentou pacientemente. E depois, ouviu com calma.

— Obrigada. – eu sussurrei, levantando o rosto.

— Por? – ele olhou para mim, sorrindo.

Sentada daquele jeito sua boca estava muito perto da minha. Eu tentei me concentrar em responder a pergunta dele.

— Por isso. Por aquilo... – eu dei de ombros. – Por _tudo_.

O sorriso dele aumentou. Ele disse algo como "não é nada", mas eu não prestei muita atenção. Me aconcheguei um pouco mais, apoiando o rosto em seu ombro.

— Bella... – Edward me chamou, me chacoalhando levemente. – Bella, querida, acorde.

Eu abri os olhos devagar e ri.

— Eu dormi! – murmurei.

— Sim, você dormiu. E não foi pouco. – ele riu e bagunçou meu cabelo. – Vamos, dorminhoca. Você precisa comer.

— Vamos lá! – eu disse, levantando-me e o esperando para sairmos juntos da cela para o almoço.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

_**Flores do campo, como vão?**_

_**PROPAGANDA: Genteee!! Leiam a minha fic nova, Me Deixe Te Amar?! *—***_

_**Geralmente eu só começo uma nova quando estou terminando a outra, mas como eu não pretendo terminar essa tão cedo (:P), comecei aquele xuxuzinho gay :D**_

_**É bem maais "romântica" do que essa... Tipo, o tema **_**é**_** romance. **_

_**Bem, respostinhas:**_

_Elise Garcia __**Haha, o difícil é ACHAR um Edward :( HSUAHSUHAUSHAUHS | Eu acho legal capítulos curtos, mas depende. Acho legal pra ler pq não cansa, como vc disse; e acho legal de escrever por que é mais fácil. Acho chato de ler pq vc fica na expectativa, e acho chato de escrever pq às vezes vc quer explicar mais, mas não pode por causa do tipo de escrita da fic. Ah, sei lá. | Haha, gostei da dedução sobre as complicações... **_

_Cacau __**É, ele é muito fofo. Eu amo Edward Cullen *—* **_

_Dada Cullen __**Siim, eu peguei vários diálogos parecidos com Eclipse, Lua Nova, Crepúsculo e tem umaa frase de Amanhecer (mas ainda não postei). Eu sou a rainha das citações! \o/ | Claaro que eu amo! Sem vocês, eu não sobreviveria! (haha, lembrei da minha atividade de ética, qnd professora perguntou o que me motivava e eu respondi "minhas leitoras" :P) **_

_Reneesme Carlie Cullen __**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK' Eu ri! | Marechal Hermoso é gay :P (o termo, não a pessoa) HSUAHSUHAUSHUAHSHAS**_

_Mimy Cullen __**Bem que podia! Eu ia querer um! | Obrigada! ^^**_

_Ci whatever __**Pois é... ela é até meio traumatizadinha... | Obrigada! ^^ | É, os dois são muito lerdos (sempre), mas já estão caidinhos um pelo outro sim.**_

_Rachel Bastos __***—* Ai está!**_

_Marydf Evans Cullen __**Aí está a PRIMEIRA grande arte do vice-marechal. Mas caalma, ele ainda vai aprontar MUITO! (y) | Ninguém vai descobrir, não. O plano é outro :D**_

_Iziie Lestrange __**É, ele sempre manda a Bella dormir... haha | Pois é... apesar dessa diferença, até que eles são bem unidos, né? *—***_

_Kah Reche __**Nova leitora! *—* | SHAUHSUAHS, eu tbm acho o nome zuado. Sou péssima pra isso... . | Obrigada!! *—-* Estou emocionada aqui! ToT | Postando!**_

_Isa.C. __**HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUHAShAUHSAUHSU' "Puta que pariu! Mas eu quero um Edward desse,meu! Como alguém pode ser tão perfeito assim?" – ri demaaais!!! | Não sei se é possível, mas eu morro mil vezes toda vez que leio o "seu" Edward, de Tudo é novo outra vez *—***_

_Nanda Souza __**Postando, postando, postando! Haha | Caaalma!!! HSUAHSUAHSUHA' | Aí está o próximo :D**_

_Bella Drinkblood Cullen __**Nãão!! Eles são só amigos!!!!! **_

_Bia Carter __**Continuando!**_

_Polly __**Caaaaaaaalma!! Pra que toda essa pressa? HSUAHSUHAUSHAs'**_

_Mrs Galahad __**Obrigada! *—* | Aaacho que ninguém vai descobrir... haha. Estou decidindo ainda... :D**_

_**Até sexta que vem!**_


	12. Novata

**12. Novata**

E assim, a minha rotina se formou. Todos os dias pareciam demorados demais enquanto eu ansiava pelas aulas de inglês ministradas por Edward e pela simples _presença _dele – que já deixava meu dia mais feliz.

Os dias se tornaram semanas; e as semanas, _meses_. O tempo passava de um jeito estranho, alguns momentos eram _rápidos _demais, enquanto outros eu queria que passassem logo, mas acabavam sendo compridos.

Meu inglês estava progredindo incrivelmente eu já era quase capaz de _falar _(a parte que eu sempre tive mais dificuldade). Edward já havia conseguido coisas incríveis para mim – como banhos diários (aleluias), uma escrivaninha, papel, caneta e afins, roupas e (aleluias incontáveis) _absorventes _(eu tive uma síncope nervosa quando chegaram os "meus dias", e contei para ele da minha agonia. Ele não encontrou dificuldade nenhuma para conseguir o que eu precisava e, como não me deixou agradecer, escrevi vinte vezes em uma folha "Campanha: Vamos canonizar Edward Cullen").

Ao mesmo tempo que eu me tornava mais íntima de Edward, contando tudo sobre a minha vida a ele – como conheci Jacob e outras coisas bobas -, eu não podia evitar que os conceitos formados sobre O Marechal se reforçassem.

Sim, Edward era muito mais humano do que todos os outros que trabalhavam lá. Mas, eu também ficava cada vez mais certa de que apesar de nossos abraços e carinhos, ele _nunca _demonstrara nada a além daquela amizade de sempre; enquanto eu me corroia internamente por causa da minha ridícula versão da Síndrome de Estocolmo¹.

Uma tarde eu estava em meu momento triste – no qual eu repassava cada momento que eu já passei nesse lugar – e comecei a me lembrar de Paul. Era a terceira, quarta, quinta, _milésima_ vez que aquelas lembranças me atormentavam? Mesmo já sabendo exatamente o que tinha acontecido e tudo mais, eu não consegui deixar de chorar rios sozinha, lembrando.

Enquanto eu ainda estava chorando, Edward chegou. Ele até tentou me confortar, mas eu o empurrei para longe, evitando-o. Nesse momento, Miguel abriu a porta da minha cela – com um trejeito _muito _Raul.

— O que... – Edward não terminou a pergunta, por que Miguel jogou uma pessoa para dentro.

Fiquei paralisada com a violência dele, e tentei me soltar de Edward para ajudar a garota. Ele _não _me soltou.

— Você sabe como funciona quando existem duas prisioneiras em uma mesma cela, não é? – grunhiu Miguel.

— Para _você_, é Senhor. – Edward não foi muito mais educado que ele. Imaginei faíscas saindo dos olhos dos dois.

— Então imagino que saiba. – Miguel sibilou.

O Marechal bufou irritado, mas respirou fundo depois de um segundo e se virou para mim com calma. Eu tremi. Miguel saiu fazendo barulho.

— O que foi, pequena? – ele perguntou docemente. Eu balancei a cabeça.

Levantei-me para ajudar a garota.

— Heyy... – murmurei, fungando.

A garota também estava chorando, soltando soluços altos a pequenos intervalos, e eu me senti mal por chorar por uma coisa tão boba quanto minhas _lembranças_. Ela estava chorando por que estava _sofrendo_ na hora. _Ela_ tinha motivos.

Eu a examinei rapidamente, reparando nos machucados no rosto e nos braços dela. Ajudei a garota a se levantar e coloquei-a na cama, expulsando Edward de lá. Meus seis infrutíferos meses de Enfermagem finalmente serviram para alguma coisa.

A chuva batia com força no telhado, e a garota estava encharcada. Inicialmente, pensei em trocar de roupa com ela, mas logo depois constatei o óbvio: Ela devia ser uns três manequins menor do que eu; A calça dela não serviria na minha _panturrilha_.

Mas... talvez a _blusa _servisse...

Virei-me para Edward – que me encarava curiosamente.

— Não olhe. – alertei-o. Ele virou o rosto e eu fiquei de costas para ele.

Com muita dificuldade, tirei a blusa da garota – por sorte ela estava com outra por baixo, de um tecido bem leve, que secaria rápido. Quando tirei a minha blusa, Edward engasgou.

— B-Bella, o q-que você está fazendo??

— EU DISSE PARA _NÃO OLHAR_! – sibilei.

Vesti a minha blusa na garota, e depois coloquei a dela – ok, pausa dramática pela minha burrice: fiquei mais tempo sem blusa inutilmente.

Ela não parecia com febre, mas achei melhor cobri-la, para evitar um resfriado.

— Obrigada, moça. – ela sussurrou.

— Meu nome é Bella. – tirei o cabelo molhado dela da testa.

— Alice... – ela se apresentou, e tossiu em seguida.

— Você não está bem, não é? – murmurei, passando a mão em sua testa continuamente.

— Não. Nem um pouco. Ai, Bella, eu acho que eu vou vomitar...

Quando ela terminou de falar, só houve um segundo para que ela rolasse na cama e apoiasse o queixo na lateral da cama para vomitar onde eu estivera dois segundos antes – eu me afastei assim que ela avisou.

Intuitivamente, me aproximei de volta e coloquei a mão na barriga dela. Ela olhou para mim seriamente e assentiu. Eu mordi o lábio, preocupada. Ela entendeu, e riu levemente.

— Se não fosse por ele, eu sinceramente já teria desistido.

— Bella... – Edward me chamou, aproximando-se devagar.

Alice se mexeu bruscamente, apoiando-se na parede com os olhos arregalados.

— Shh... Calma... – eu a puxei para perto.

— Ele... Ele... – ela gaguejou.

— Calma, ele não... _não_. – eu sorri.

— Bella, eu tenho que ir. – Edward segurou em minha cintura, abraçando-me.

Para mim, apenas com aquele toque toda a água da blusa de Alice evaporou em um segundo.

— P-por quê? – lamentei.

— Seu amigo realmente me odeia. – ele soltou um riso amargo. – E ele me lembrou algo que eu nunca havia comentado com você por falta de oportunidade; já que você nunca teve uma companheira de cela.

— O quê? – questionei, virando-me para ele lentamente.

Edward abaixou-se um pouco para beijar meu rosto por um longo segundo, estalando os lábios. E então ele passou a mão na minha bochecha, sorriu e me fez fechar os olhos.

— Se cuide, garota.

Pela última vez ele bagunçou meus cabelos e beijou minha testa, saindo em seguida.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

¹ = Síndrome de Estocolmo é uma situação geralmente passada por pessoas desequilibradas mentalmente – mas você podem perceber que esse não é o caso da Bella, já que ela mesma diz que sofre disso, o que não acontece com os que realmente passam por problemas psicológicos -, no qual o raptado se aproxima do seqüestrador, criando vínculos de compaixão e, na maioria dos casos em que seqüestrador e seqüestrado são de sexos diferentes, surge um envolvimento amoroso.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Me perdoem por não ter postado ontem! :(**_

_**Eu esqueci completamente que era sexta!!! ToT**_

_**Bem, esse é um capítulo triste, mas haverão piores (credo, como eu estou má! :S)...**_

_**AAH! Propagandinha: Leiam a short fic que minha irmã começou! É super fofinha! O nome é Declaração Virtual, e escrita por Pri Stream. (dãã... rsrs)**_

_**Sem encher mais o saco de vocês, aí estão as respostas...**_

_Reneesme Carlie Cullen __**Ela ainda vai dormir muitas vezes no colo dele... (ui)... haushuahusha**_

_Pida .-. __**HSUAHUSHUAHSUAHS', nossa... já tá assim?! | "sorte da Bella -.- (que sonho)" [2]**_

_Marydf Evans Cullen __**SHAUHSUAHSUAHSUHA', o pior é que eu também!! Haha | Caaalma, o Edward ainda vai (um dia) dar umas boas nele =)**_

_Tha __**HSUAHSUHAUSHA... agora falta pouco; agüenta um pouco mais aí! :x**_

_Ci whatever __**Ahh... é.. Ele é do mal... haha | Poutz, aguarde; a pior crise de ciúmes ainda está por vir! E vai ser hilária!!**_

_Isa.C. __**HSUAHSUHAUSHAUSHAUSHA! Da próxima vez ele fica sem mão :P **_

_Rachel Bastos __**Ihh... pior que ele vai mesmo!! :x**_

_Polly __**^^ Obrigada! | Pior que é! Eu ando escrevendo que nem uma retardada! Nada pra fazer é fogo!! Haha**_

_Kah Reche __**putz! O pior é que eu esqueci de postar sexta!! . haha**_

_Bibi __**Muuuito mala!! Cara! TODO mundo falou isso! Pq será que todo mundo quer dar um soco nele?! (hahahahah). | Postando. Com atraso, mas td bem u.u'**_

'_Mimy Cullen' __**Eu sempre achei que a Bella tem muita sorte! ´Pq eu não tenho!? [hahahaha]**_

_Bella Drinkblood Cullen __**MUAHUAMHUA. **__**Por que ele é mau, uai! _O_ **_

_Dada Cullen __**HSUAHSUAHSUHASUh' acho que se eu contar quantas pessoas pediram um soco do Edward, vou acabar matando!! HSUAHUSHAUSHUAh**_

_Nanda Souza Cullen __**Estou me sentindo culpada. Eu devia ter postado antes, não depois .**_

_Lizzie Masen Cullen __**\o/ "Eu não me importava de para na cadeia se Edward Cullen me fosse visitar todas as noites. *--*" – eu também não. HSUAHSUHAUSHUAHs | Postando. Não rápido, mas enfim... rsrs**_

_Bia Carter __**Sem comentários! Acho que vou me jogar na frente de um ônibus!!**_

_Bee Stream __**Justo o caramba!! **__**HSUAHUSHaushUAHSUAHS | A Bella não é tapada! Ela tem atitude! (y) | Estou pensando seriamente nisso... [hoho]**_

_MagzAndrade __**Nem tão grande, mas aí está. U.u'**_

_Cacau __"__**tem o mla-comido com infancia reprimida" KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Ri demais!!!! | Aah, calma que ainda tá muito longe do fim... Mas abaaaafa :x | Só prometo uma coisa: O Raul vai se ferrar bonito. FIM. Não prometo mais naada!! ;)**_

_**AAh! Vou indo pq eu tenho que viajar com meus filhinhos ainda! **_

_**Até sexta! (Dessa vez eu JURO que posto no dia! .)**_

_**Amo vcs! *-***_


	13. Oferta

_**(N/A:: Eu achei que tinha ficado mais óbvio, mas como algumas pessoas perguntaram... melhor esclarecer.**_

_**SIM, a Alice está grávida.**_

_**Ah, e outra coisa: A 'regra' que o Miguel citou ao Edward é que quando existem duas prisioneiras em uma só cela, o cara que for 'dono' de uma delas não pode fazer mais nada – tipo, imaginem quão horrível seria se fosse uma situação 'de verdade'... Sua companheira de cela sendo abusada e vc olhando (y). Sem comentários.)**_

**13. Oferta**

Obviamente, deixei Alice com a cama e me ajeitei no chão ao lado dela para descansar um pouco – eu provavelmente não iria dormir, de qualquer forma.

Mas, contrariando minhas expectativas, acordei com a convocação para o café da manhã. Aquele guarda já me conhecia, então deixou que eu andasse com as mãos livres – _teoricamente_ livres, já que eu estava guiando Alice.

Na luz do dia que eu pude ver como ela era incrivelmente bonita, e como seria ainda mais linda se seus olhos não estivessem com olheiras e sem os vários roxos no rosto.

— Alice – sussurrei -, aqui nós não podemos conversar, nem olhar para o lado, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Por favor, não faça nenhuma bobeira. Prometa-me.

— Eu prometo, Bella. – ela sussurrou com a voz entediada.

Por um momento, eu quase entendi a preocupação de Edward comigo – devia ser esse mesmo sentimento de _impotência_ na proteção de outra pessoa que ele sentia; ele podia me proteger contanto que eu não fizesse alguma idiotice, a mesma situação entre Alice e eu.

Deixei-a em um banco e me sentei em sua frente. Vi como ela comeu – ignorando o gosto, apenas engolindo para saciar a fome – e fiquei ainda mais preocupada com sua saúde. Há quanto tempo ela não comia? De quantos meses ela estava grávida? Era normal vomitar?

Respirei fundo, aguardando o momento em que voltamos à nossa cela.

— Alice, querida... Eu quero saber como você está. – pedi, deitando-a na cama devagar.

— Eu estou... _bem_. Não _ótima_, mas _bem_. – ela sorriu seu sorriso branco com dentes perfeitos. – Obrigada, Bella. Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

— Que bobeira! – eu ri. – Não me agradeça, eu não faço mais do que a mínimo que qualquer um faria.

— Não. Não é qualquer pessoa que cuida de outra sem esperar pagamento. Por isso que eu vou te pagar; eu juro, quando sair daqui, eu...

— Ah! Que bobeira! – eu ri alto. – Eu só quero um pagamento: Você assim, _alegre_ e _bem_. – passei a mão pelo rosto dela carinhosamente.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, e eu comecei a reparar em seus machucados de novo.

— Querida, há quanto tempo foi trazida? – perguntei enquanto tirava o cabelo liso dela da testa.

— Fui trazida ontem! – ela falou, como se fosse óbvio. – Ontem à tarde... – ela murmurou. Resfoleguei.

— O que aconteceu? – comecei a passar a mão na testa dela compulsivamente.

Ela riu amargamente e balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não queria vir.

— Mas entenda que aqui o melhor é deixar os dados rolarem, e aceitar o que acontece...

— ACEITAR? – ela quase gritou, sentando. – Como eu posso aceitar, Bella? Eles me desacordaram para me trazer! Eles... _não_! Eu _não posso _aceitar isso! Se eu perder esse bebê, eu juro que...

— Calma. Você _não vai _perder esse bebê. Não vai acontecer nada com você, ok? – eu falei seriamente, querendo tranquilizá-la - Vamos falar de coisas felizes. – sorri, incentivando.

Ela quase sorriu e volta, deitando devagar.

— Me fale sobre o pai do bebê. – sugeri, prevendo histórias felizes, já que ela falava do bebê com tanto carinho.

— Ah... – ela suspirou – O nome dele é Jasper **(N/A: faz de conta que Jasper também é um nome argentino, oks? ;P) **e nós estamos casados há pouco mais de um ano. Ele é... simplesmente a pessoa que eu mais amo na vida e a pessoa que me faz feliz. – Ela respirou fundo, e então ficou triste. – _Ele _é jornalista, e eu incentivei muito o trabalho dele... principalmente a matéria sobre o governo opressor atual... – ela murmurou. – No dia em que fui levada, nós estávamos conversando... eu ia contar do bebê para ele... Mas então, eles chegaram. Jasper não queria deixar que me levassem, mas nada do que ele fez ajudou... – ela fungou.

— Heyy... coisas felizes, lembra? – passei a mão pelo rosto dela para secar as lágrimas.

— Tudo bem. – ela esfregou os olhos. – Me conte sobre você, agora. Não! Melhor: quem era o homem aqui ontem?

— Ah... Bem, ele é _Edward Cullen _– enfatizei involuntariamente o nome dele, reprimindo um suspiro -, O Marechal. Ele... bem, ele... hm...

— Vocês têm um caso? – ela perguntou ceticamente.

— Não! – eu tentei segurar o riso, mas não consegui. – Não, nós não temos um caso. – balancei a cabeça, sem graça. – Não é assim... Ele me ajuda, me protege.

— Por...?

— Por? Por que? Eu não sei. – ela balançou a cabeça, negando. - Por o quê? – ela assentiu. - Pagamento?

Ela confirmou novamente. Fiz uma careta.

— Nada além da minha eterna gratidão. – garanti.

— Mas você gosta dele.

— Não! – eu ri alto e mexi no cabelo. – Não, não. Somos amigos.

— Eu não perguntei se são amigos; é óbvio que são. E aliás, nem perguntei se gosta dele. Foi uma _afirmação_.

Eu gaguejei e corei, sem conseguir negar. Por fim suspirei, derrotada.

— Está tão óbvio assim? – murmurei, olhando fixamente para as minhas mãos. Ela riu levemente e negou.

— Só para quem quer ver ou quem sabe decifrar uma mulher. – Alice piscou para mim.

Depois de algumas horas, a levaram para o interrogatório pessoal – não sem antes eu fazê-la _prometer _que iria se comportar.

Me senti horrivelmente sozinha e, relembrando tudo o que havia acontecido, Edward me pareceu uma pessoa ainda mais perfeita. O que me lembrou... Estaria mesmo tão óbvio assim? Será que _ele _já havia percebido o quanto eu gostava dele?

Comecei a pensar novamente nas possibilidades improváveis das personalidades de Edward... E se ele fosse mesmo _gay_? E se ele simplesmente não gostasse de _mim_?

Sem me dar conta, gritei em voz alta para que as imagens – das mais idiotas às mais reais – sumissem da minha mente.

Somando a Lei de Murphy com a minha capacidade de me desapontar, Edward _com certeza _mal notava a minha existência.

Mas, apesar de todas as minhas conjecturas, quando ele me tocava – talvez por que eu estivesse desejando ardentemente isso, _ou não_ – eu _sentia_ algo. Não era uma via de mão única. O sorriso dele se alargava tanto, e eu sentia quando ele se arrepiava – assim como eu. A pele macia de sua mão acariciando meu couro-cabeludo e descendo até o meu pescoço e... _Não!_

_Pare já com isso, Bella!_

Quando Alice voltou já estava quase anoitecendo. Ela me contou resumidamente sobre seu interrogatório e comentou o fato de ser seu segundo dia aqui. Eu fingi que sentia muito – até para mim soou meio falso - , mas meus planos já estavam traçados.

Fiz com que ela dormisse, e quando o vice-marechal chegou – não sei explicar o motivo, mas eu tinha _certeza _que seria ele com Alice – me levantei.

— Isabella, sente-se. – ele ordenou.

Andei até a beirada da cama de Alice e fiquei entre ele e ela.

— Não me faça te tirar daí. – ele grunhiu, dando um passo à frente.

— Não quero que me tire daqui. – falei seriamente. – Mas não, você _não vai _levá-la.

Ele hesitou, mas depois sorriu.

— Qual é a oferta? – ele questionou, aumentando o sorriso. Mordi o lábio.

— Me leve. – eu disse rapidamente. Engoli em seco. – Ela-ela... – respirei fundo. – Deixe-a aqui. – implorei. Ele riu.

— Não vou mentir, Isabella. Estou surpreso com você. E além do mais, a sua amiguinha não falou nada sobre-

— Não... Ela... meio que não sabe. – fiz uma careta involuntariamente.

— _Que fofo_.

Ele olhou para Alice e depois para mim, me analisando. Senti que a minha respiração estava muito rápida e tentei acalmá-la. Respirei fundo com força.

Ele riu de novo e deu de ombros, caminhando na minha direção.

Fechei meus olhos com força e mordi o lábio esperando que ele se aproximasse.

--------------

_**Pra matar vcs de curiosidade, trecho do próximo capítulo.**_

"— Você é realmente muito boba... – ele foi se aproximando lentamente de mim – Por que isso não será rápido... – ele deu dois passos e tocou meu rosto com um olhar fascinado, como se tivesse acabado de dizer algo memorável – E você não sentirá prazer... – mais um passo; nossos corpos já estavam quase colados – Eu _não sou _o seu Marechal¹.

Com essa última declaração, ele se aproximou decididamente de mim e me puxou pelo pescoço para mais perto, a ponto de sentirmos a respiração um do outro.

Em outro momento, se fosse uma outra pessoa, eu poderia ter achado essa situação romântica. Agora, significava apenas o prelúdio de algo pior que viria."

¹ = Citação adaptada do filme 300.

_**Não me mateeem!!! *desviando de objetos pontiagudos***_

_**Propaganda:**__ Leiam a minha mais nova fic, De Repente Apaixonada!! É um tanto quanto 'diferente' dessa, é mais drama, e ao mesmo tempo mais romance... É só clicar na minha fotinho (não) linda e ver lá! ^^_

_**Então... lá vão as respostas.**_

_**Ah! Antes, apenas um comentário para o geral: Pra quem está ansioso por cenas 'calientes' Edward & Bella, é só aguardar mais um pouquinho. **__**Depois da tormenta, vem a bonança. **_

_**Respostinhaaas! ^^**_

_Ci whatever __**Caaaalma!! Pra que tanta pressa pra ver um beijo dos dois?! Hahah**_

_Kah Reche __**Eu tbm amo a Alice! *-* | Não esquecendo e postando!!**_

_Lizzie Masen Cullen __**Alice \o/ | Eu fui má, mas tudo isso tem um motivo! Caaalma! Esse povo daqui é muito apressado!! Haha | Postando!!**_

_Reneesme Carlie Cullen __**Agora vc só vai mandar review nessa? Sua má! (apesar que se vc só mandar NESSA, eu tô feliz! *-*) | Caaaaalma!! HSUAHSUHAUSHUAHS**_

_Bibi __**"**__**Aiai,é nisso que dá o cara perfeito,atrai o despeito alheio..." – exato! SHUAHSUAHSUHAUSH **_

_Tha __**Explicação lá em cima! ^^**_

_Rachel Bastos __**Hahah, verdade... Até eu!! | Postando!!**_

_Elise Garcia __**Quaaase isso. Explicação lá em cima. | Quanto ao 'pela última vez', foi um drama da minha parte, confesso. Mas eles vão ficar separados por um tempo, sim.**_

_Jyss __**Obrigada! :$ | Quer uma pista? Até que você me deu uma ideia... Vou postar um pedaço do próximo capítulo aqui... [hoho]**_

_Bee Stream __**HSUAHSUHSUHASUHAUSHUA' Tadinha de MIM!!! KKKKKKKK  
**_

_Bia Carter __**Dizem que isso é um dom! Haha. Acho que eu nasci com ele (h)**_

_Alice Cullen __**Obrigada! ^^ | Continuando! | Obrigada novamente!! :$**_

_Larissa Lioncourt __**Não entendi. "mais ele nao é mal com ela..." Quem não é mau com quem? :S**_

_Marydf Evans Cullen __**Relax! Em pelo menos um deles, ele vai bater. :D | Caaaaaalma!! :x**_

_Isa.C. __**Caaaaalmaaa!! SHAUISAHSUAHSUHAUSHA | O sofrimento dela vai ser só um capítulo, depois só vai ter ela falando sobre isso mais UMA vez. _O_ [credo, que sádica, eu. :S]**_

_Nanda Souza Cullen __**HSUAHSUHAUSHAUSHAUHSA' Nem rola!! Haha Eu sou má com muito orgulho (H)**_

_Lueh Sayuri __**Eu sou muito má (666)' | Postando! | Ow... sabia que eu fico com medo de vc qnd vc posta isso?? *correndo e gritando***_

_**Amoores! Até sexta!**_

_**Amo vocês! *-***_


	14. Sacrifício

_**GENTEEEE!!!**__**  
Eu estou refazendo tudo no FF pq deu pau no bagulho loko aqui, e eu fiquei em dúvida se todas as pessoas receberam o alerta. Pra quem já leu esse capítulo, aproveitem para mandar review, que é uma coisa que eu tenho certeza que não dava (y)'  
Pra quem não pegou esse momento problemático do FF, o que aconteceu foi o seguinte: O site deu um erro muito louco depois das 11h do dia 07/08 até umas, sei lá, 14h do dia 08/08. Como eu postei e eram 11h e um pouquinho, fiquei meio sei lá.. Pq EU não recebi o alerta da review que recebi no meio dessa pane, então não sei... _O_  
**_

_**.**_

_**Desculpe quem já leu o capítulo!! :S**_

**ício**

Uma das coisas interessantes sobre sofrer voluntariamente é que existem várias formas de repelir a dor. A mais simples – na qual eu estava pensando enquanto o vice-marechal se aproximava – é imaginar quão pior seria se fosse a outra pessoa ali. Eu não poderia suportar ver Alice sofrendo tanto assim. Para mim, era quase _mais fácil_. Eu não estava _grávida_. Eu me machucaria, e em uma semana estaria bem. Eu veria Edward de novo, e já poderia voltar à minha quase felicidade.

Alice se machucaria mais – ela era menor, mais frágil, e estava _grávida_. E se ela perdesse o bebê? Ela já havia dito que ele era a razão da vida dela... E se ele tentasse algo contra si mesma? _Não_. Eu não ia ser tão egoísta a ponto de deixar que ela sofresse sem fazer _nada_.

E além do mais, Alice nem saberia da minha peripécia; eu diria que era comum que deixassem algumas garotas sem um _visitante _freqüente.

Senti um aperto forte no braço, como que para trazer-me de volta à realidade. Abri os olhos.

— Não aqui. – ele apenas disse, e me puxou para fora.

Semiconsciente dos acontecimentos, mal percebi quando paramos para ele abrir uma porta. O gabinete dele era menor e menos ajeitado do que o de Edward, mas ainda bem grande.

— Diga-me, Isabella...

— Bella. – simplifiquei automaticamente.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, me guiando até o canto da grande sala-quarto-escritório.

— Bella, o que te fez tomar essa decisão? Pelo menos em seus primeiros dias, você estava tão... temerosa... – ele questionou. – O Marechal te fez mudar tanto assim a visão dos fatos?

Senti meus olhos se estreitarem em fendas. Os cantos pareciam manchados de vermelho. Minha mão coçou e senti uma necessidade incontrolável de socar alguma coisa.

Minha própria violência me surpreendeu – quando me tornei tão sanguinária a ponto de calcular quantos segundos eu levaria até roubar a arma que estava no cinto dele, atirar e correr?

— É o que eu digo sempre, desde que cheguei aqui. – falei, sem conseguir esconder totalmente a minha fúria. – A força motriz na minha decisão é a segurança dela. Enquanto ela estiver bem, eu pouco ligo para o que vai acontecer comigo.

— Você é realmente muito boba... – ele foi se aproximando lentamente de mim – Por que isso não será rápido... – ele deu dois passos e tocou meu rosto com um olhar fascinado, como se tivesse acabado de dizer algo memorável – E você não sentirá prazer... – mais um passo; nossos corpos já estavam quase colados – Eu _não sou _o seu Marechal¹.

Com essa última declaração, ele se aproximou decididamente de mim e me puxou pelo pescoço para mais perto, a ponto de sentirmos a respiração um do outro.

Em outro momento, se fosse uma outra pessoa, eu poderia ter achado essa situação romântica. Agora, significava apenas o prelúdio de algo pior que viria.

É por Alice. Alice está bem. Seria pior se ele estivesse aqui. Respira, inspira. Alice. Respira. Ela está bem. Inspira. Por Alice...

Eu fiquei absolutamente _parada _– ou melhor: paralisada – enquanto ele me beijava com força, arrancando murmúrios baixos de protesto. Senti uma lágrima escorrendo quente pelo meu rosto enquanto ele me empurrava e se debruçava sobre mim na grande cama.

Quando ele colocou a mão sob a minha blusa, eu não agüentei. O grito de pavor soou mais grosso do que deveria, e pareceu de dor.

— Bella... – ele repreendeu, rindo maldosamente. – Não seja difícil.

Eu percebi que, por trás das palavras dele, aquele não era um pedido. Era um _aviso_.

— Relaxe. – ele disse, querendo soar amigavelmente. – Não precisa ter medo de mim, se você colaborar, não haverá nenhum motivo para que eu te machuque... _muito_.

E então foi demais para mim. Eu comecei a chorar, soluçando alto e escondendo o rosto com as mãos por reflexo.

Com um movimento brusco, ele tirou minhas mãos do rosto e me beijou de novo, colocando-as em seu próprio pescoço. Eu as fechei em punho, me segurando.

— Você pode fazer melhor que isso, Bella. – ele murmurou.

_O quê? _– eu quis gritar – _Acha que já não é insuportavelmente difícil assim?!_

Funguei com força e antes que eu me recuperasse, ele me beijou de novo, ainda mais agressivamente. Continuei completamente parada.

Ele desceu as mãos pelo meu corpo – fazendo com que as lágrimas saíssem ainda mais rápida e dolorosamente – e quando as apoiou nas minhas coxas, eu gritei de novo, sem pensar.

Naquele momento, eu tive _certeza _que ele iria me bater. E, dessa vez eu não vi Paul. A imagem era dele mesmo, não era alucinação minha. Eu não abriria os olhos e veria Edward preocupado comigo. Eu estava _sozinha_.

Raul empurrou-me com uma força sobre-humana e eu caí para trás, batendo a cabeça na cabeceira da cama. Ele levantou a mão, mas antes que ele pudesse encostar em mim, alguém bateu na porta. Algo foi dito em uma língua estranha – russo novamente?

Ele levantou e endireitou-se rapidamente, marchando até a porta. Minha mão voou para a boca quando reconheci quem estava lá.

— Eu devia saber que era você. – Raul murmurou, mas Edward não estava prestando atenção.

Meu eterno salvador olhava para mim com uma mistura de indignação e pavor, mas ainda impondo respeito ao vice-marechal. Havia também outro brilho no seu olhar, mas não consegui defini-lo. Pareceu-me uma tristeza resignada, mas eu devo estar imaginando isso.

— Em que posso servi-lo, senhor? – perguntou o educadamente subordinado.

Edward enfim olhou para ele – com uma expressão nada agradável, diga-se de passagem.

— Tem ordens estritas para não tocar nela. – Edward apenas disse, trincando os dentes.

— Achei que as ordens fossem sobre não obrigá-la a nada. – insinuou Raul.

Eu solucei involuntariamente, ainda com a mão cobrindo a boca. Os dois olharam para mim por um instante e pude distinguir facilmente a _pena _no olhar de Edward. Mordi o lábio, não querendo chamar a atenção para mim novamente.

— O que ela está fazendo aqui? – O Marechal perguntou.

— Bem, talvez ela não esteja plenamente satisfeita com o regime de exclusividade no qual você a mantém... – Raul sorriu maliciosamente. – Ela está aqui por que quer.

— Então por que está chorando? – era quase impossível acreditar que a voz daquele anjo perfeito pudesse se tornar tão rude.

— Eu já disse, foi ela que pediu.

— Bella, você está aqui por sua vontade? – Edward questionou ceticamente, desencorajando-me a responder.

— Sim. – murmurei por fim. – Mas, obviamente, não por _essa _vontade. – fiz uma careta sem olhar para nenhum dos dois.

— _Por que _você está aqui?

Edward estava com os dentes trincados, punhos cerrados e olhos em fogo ao perguntar. Eu me encolhi.

— Alice. – respondi simplesmente, falando mais rápido que o normal.

— O quê? – a voz de Edward se amoleceu em um segundo. – Ela está bem? Ela piorou? Como está o...? O que aconteceu com ela desde ontem?

Aquelas perguntas foram um balde de água fria nos 10% de _esperança_ que eu ainda _pensava_ ter. **(Detalhe: 10% de ESPERANÇA que ela PENSAVA ter. Bem otimista, né? :P)** _Edward não é necessariamente desinteressado. É apenas __**você**__, Bella_.

— N-não... q-quer dizer, ela está na mesma, vomitando e... Mas ela está dormindo agora. – sorri falsamente, ignorando o fato de que ele tinha acabado de me destruir por dentro.

— Mas então o que tem ela com isso? – acabado o assunto _Alice_, Edward ficou amargo outra vez.

— Eu não ia deixar que ele a trouxesse. – murmurei.

Não importava o fato de que Alice havia conquistado totalmente Edward sendo que nunca se importaria com ele. Ela ainda precisava de ajuda e proteção – não tinha culpa se era tão maravilhosamente encantadora.

— E você veio no lugar dela. – Edward concluiu, surpreso.

Me limitei a assentir. Respirando fundo, ele passou a mão pelo cabelo.

Edward abriu mais a porta e vi Miguel encarando-me, o rosto cheio de perguntas.

— Traga Alice aqui. – O Marechal ordenou.

— Não! – gritei, levantando-me num pulo.

Raul foi mais rápido, dando-me o tapa que ele esteve guardando desde a chegada de Edward. Eu cambaleei, caindo de volta na cama e sentindo que eu ficaria novamente com o rosto machucado por causa de seus malditos anéis.

Edward soltou um barulho – que pareceu um rosnado – e bateu com força na cara de Raul com uma crueldade que eu não fui capaz de associar ao jeito carinhoso que eu conhecia de Edward.

Mesmo surpresa, lutei para reprimir um sorriso.

— _Não. Toque. Nela_. – Edward grunhiu.

Eu esperei três segundos para que ele se acalmasse um pouco.

— Por favor, Edw-senhor. Eu imploro... deixe-a lá! – eu me mexi exageradamente devagar e falei baixo. – Por favor!

Edward sorriu para mim pela primeira vez desde o início dessa loucura e afagou minha bochecha.

— Confie em mim, Bella. – eu fechei os olhos em reação ao toque dele por costume. – Ninguém vai tocar nela.

Eu mordi o lábio, abrindo os olhos e vendo que o vice-marechal e Miguel nos encaravam. Raul parecia meio enojado – ele estava com os lábios franzidos e os olhos se revirando repetidamente – e Miguel estava confuso.

Respirei fundo e concordei com Edward.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

¹ = SIM, eu sou a rainha dos plágios! Alguém aqui já assistiu 300? EU SIM! HAHA' (umas 300 vezes... HSUAHUSHAUHSUHAS)

————————————————————————————————————————————————

_**Gente!! Postar esse capítulo foi OSSO!!**_

_**Eu tinha decidido que não ia postar, maas... fiquei tãão feliz de finalmente comprar Amanhecer (pobre é fogo T.T) que vou postar!!!**_

_**AH! Quero fazer uma enquete aqui... Mas não é dessa fic, eu só quero que vcs me ajudem...**_

_**Pergunta: **__**De que jeito você gostaria de ver a Tanya se matando??**_

_**a) **__**Com overdose de remédios (Prático, rápido e indolor)**_

_**b) **__**Se jogando de um prédio bem alto, para todos verem. **_

_**c) **__**Morrendo intoxicada com o gás da cozinha.**_

_**d) **__**Cortando os próprios pulsos.**_

_**Ajudem-me, please! T.T**_

_**Trecho do próximo capítulo pra vcs morrerem:**_

"_EPoV_  
Voltei para onde Alice deveria estar e olhei ao redor. _Merda, merda, merda. _Mil vezes _merda_! Onde estava aquela garota?  
Respirei fundo e então ouvi um barulho parecido com um gemido. Olhei em volta e então vi que Alice estava alguns metros à frente, deitada no chão e encolhida, com a mão na barriga."

_**Respondi a maioria das reviews por e-mail, as de quem não tem conta no FF:**_

_Sasha __**Não morra não! Postando, já! ^^**_

_Dada Cullen __**Ahh! Claaaro que o Edward ia aparecer! *-* | Postando mais!**_

_Bibi __**Você odeia a Tanya tbm? Se sim, aproveita e vota na enquete! ^^ | Ahh, o Edward chegou, mas não com uma 12... Serve? SHUAHSUAHSUAHUSAH**_

_Alice Cullen __**Nossa, eu não sabia que eu tinha leitoras tão violentas! Haha | HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUHSAA, eu ri com 'só uma palavra'..**_

_Tha __**Essa é a idéia! (h)' | Postando!**_

_Polly __**É uma estratégia para as pessoas lerem o próximo ;) | Postando!**_

_Cacau *__**CORRENDOO!* | Vou pensar no assunto... talvez! HSUAHSUAHSUAHUSHA **_


	15. Alice

**15. Alice **

Edward PoV

Depois que ela assentiu, finalmente concordando às cegas, reparei nos olhares fulminantes lançados a nós dois.

Raul parecia horrivelmente inconformado – tive que me segurar para não rir da expressão de "ela não me trata assim" que ele fez quando toquei o rosto de Bella carinhosamente.

É claro que ele não sabia, mas a reação dela não foi do jeito que ele desejava. Quer dizer, também não do jeito que _eu_ desejava exatamente – eu era apenas uma pessoa que ela confiava, e em que ela podia se apoiar, e não o amante que Raúl desejava ser (e eu também, secretamente, apesar de que ele a desejava pelo _corpo_, e eu, _mente_ e _alma_ também).

Então agora, além dos cuidados médicos –rústicos, mas com boa intenção – que Bella tinha com a garota nova, Alice, ela também estava se arriscando por ela? Isso era tão _Bella_!

Pela segunda vez em minha vida – a primeira foi quando ele disse _tudo _o que _todos _já haviam conversado com ela (e cada reação dela também), inclusive o fato de ela gostar de ser chamada desse apelido - eu não achei que Miguel um _completo _inútil. Afinal, se ele não tivesse visto Raul levando Bella, eu nunca saberia. _Ela _não ia me contar – eu tinha certeza absoluta que não – e ele, _menos ainda_.

— Miguel, leve Bella de volta para sua cela e traga Alice aqui. – pedi.

Ele assentiu, desconfiado, e saiu.

— _SE_ você encostar a mão nela de novo, do mais leve toque à maior agressão... – eu sibilei para Raul. – Sanchéz assume. – eu ameacei.

Sachéz era o vice-marechal da estância na base da colina. Eu trocaria os dois de lugar e estaria tudo certo. Ele não tocaria mais em Bella, _nunca mais_.

— Senhor, eu devo dizer que isso é um exagero. – ele disse, me respeitando ao extremo. – _Faz parte _do castigo político delas isso. Elas estão aqui para _nos servir_.

— Sim, sim, é _claro._ – eu concordei. – Mas há também uma regra rígida sobre a sequência de _servidão _das mulheres. – eu rebati.

— Mas, senhor...

— Não estou dizendo para você se manter num regime de abstinência, apenas... _não ela_. – Expliquei. – Você pode ter qualquer uma delas.

Eu não podia simplesmente sair proibindo-o de forçar as garotas. Eu queria, mas sabia que não podia. Seria ótimo se todas as garotas do universo estivessem livres de homens como Raul, mas eu não tinha autonomia para fazer isso.

— A garota nova. – Raul pediu. – A baixinha dos cabelos pretos.

Eu neguei com a cabeça. Alice também não. Bella me mataria se eu deixasse. E além do mais, eu não conseguiria dormir – Alice estava _grávida_. Que tipo de homem seria eu se deixasse que uma garota _grávida_ fosse abusada?

— Ela também não. – eu fiz uma careta. – Mas além das duas, _todas _são suas. Não existe alguém com o posto mais alto que o seu para requerer.

Ele olhou com desconfiança para mim.

— Não, duas para mim está ótimo. – eu sorri, revirando os olhos.

— Ficou com as mais bonitas. – ele comentou, um pouco contrariado.

Dei de ombros, sorrindo.

— Foras as únicas que me chamaram a atenção. – expliquei.

— Você é um safado. – ele grunhiu, rindo.

— Sem ressentimentos quantos às garotas? – eu perguntei hesitantemente, estendendo a mão para ele.

— Nenhum ressentimento. – ele apertou minha mão.

— Eu tenho muito o que resolver. Com sua licença. – eu virei de costas para ele, andando em direção à porta.

Mas eu ouvi sua respiração se acelerar e os passos dele. Eu senti que ele estava vindo atrás de mim. Virei-me de uma vez só, sem parar de andar e o surpreendi com a mão levantada segurando o abajur.

— _Ouch_. – eu ri. – Isso _não_ _foi_ uma boa idéia.

Eu sabia muito bem que ele não gostava de mim – nunca gostou, e agora me odiava ainda mais -, mas me atacar por trás foi a gota d'água. Torci o braço dele, fazendo o abajur cair de sua mão e com que ele ficasse de costas para mim.

— Agora eu vou ser obrigado a ficar de olho em você. – eu murmurei, soltando-o lentamente.

Empurrei-o – mas não tão forte, eu não era tão sádico; chato ou não, ele tinha uns 40 anos e bater em pessoas mais velhas não está na minha lista de coisas para fazer antes de morrer – para trás.

— Adeus, Raul. – saí de seu gabinete com raiva.

Agora eu teria que resolver a complicada situação de Alice. Encontrei Miguel no meio do caminho e peguei delicadamente o braço de Alice para andar com ela até a Administração.

— Onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou, um pouco sonolenta.

— Estou tentando fazer com que você tenha alguma decência aqui.

— O que quer dizer? – ela questionou, parecendo ofendida.

— Bella te contou sobre o que há entre eu e ela? – perguntei.

Algum sábio já disse que, para uma pessoa entender rapidamente alguma coisa, exemplificar é o melhor modo.

— Ela disse... que você a protege. – Alice falou.

— Sim, exatamente. – Concordei. – Ela chegou a comentar o modo que eu encontrei para fazer isso? – questionei.

— Não... nós nem conversamos tanto... – ela murmurou. – Ela disse apenas seu nome, e que era o Marechal. – ela deu de ombros.

— Bem, é o seguinte. Existe a hierarquia aqui... e de acordo com essa hierarquia, as garotas que foram presas são...

— Estupradas. – Alice completou.

— Eu estava buscando uma palavra mais leve. - Eu sorri para ela. – Então... eu fiz isso com a Bella, e farei o mesmo com você.

— Fazer o que? – ela perguntou.

— Te manter como se você fosse... _minha_. – eu fiz uma careta.

Alice deu um passo furtivo para trás e tive quase certeza que ela tinha ficado ainda mais branca.

— Não, não... – eu a puxei de volta. – Eu _não vou _agir como tal. – expliquei, continuando a andar. – Mas é que enquanto eu puder dizer isso... sobre vocês duas... Ninguém vai poder tocá-las, entende?

Ela raciocinou por um segundo, e depois riu.

— Ah, sim. Entendi. – então ela olhou para mim seriamente. – Por que está fazendo isso?

— Isso o quê? – eu perguntei defensivamente, um pouco intimidado pelo olhar maldoso dela.

— Nos proteger. O que ganha com isso? – ela levantou a sobrancelha.

— A-ah.. E-e-eu... bem, _nada_. – eu dei de ombros.

— Não. A pergunta certa é por que está fazendo isso por _mim_. Pela Bella, é óbvio; mas... por que eu?

— O que quer dizer com "óbvio"? – eu questionei, sorrindo.

— Não sei; achei que rolava algo entre vocês. – ela deu de ombros.

Eu ri nervosamente.

— Não, não. Não é assim com a Bella... – eu senti que estava ficando vermelho, para minha total desgraça. – Nós somos... confidentes. _Amigos_. E só. – eu sorri, ainda um pouco envergonhado.

— Tuuudo bem, então. – ela deu de ombros, mas me olhou daquele modo de quem sabe demais. – Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, _por que eu?_

— Por que você está grávida. – eu respondi, falando baixo. – E eu estou preocupado com você, também.

Ela pareceu se surpreender com a minha resposta. Aproveitando a inquietação dela, eu a guiei finalmente até um canto.

— Fique aqui. Por favor, _por favor_, não faça nenhuma idiotice, ok? – implorei.

— Não, claro que não. – ela concordou.

Andei até a sala da Administração.

— Quantas celas vazias nós ainda temos? – eu questionei ao rapaz que quase dormia.

— Ahn... – ele procurou alguns papéis por um segundo. – Temos ainda sete vazias. Mas temos doze que estão só com uma garota.

— Eu quero uma transferência. – eu puxei as fichas das recém-chegadas. – Hmm... Mary Alice Brandon Withlock. Uma cela só para ela.

— Por que? – o cara perguntou.

— Ela está criando laços fortes demais com a companheira de quarto. Isso não vai dar certo. – justifiquei.

— Tudo bem, então.

O garoto anotou algumas coisas e então disse:

— Cela 14. Vai precisar de ajuda para a remoção?

— Não, obrigado. – sorri.

Voltei para onde Alice deveria estar e olhei ao redor. _Merda, merda, merda. _Mil vezes _merda_! Onde estava aquela garota?

Respirei fundo e então ouvi um barulho parecido com um gemido. Olhei em volta e então vi que Alice estava alguns metros à frente, deitada no chão e encolhida, com a mão na barriga.

— Ai meu Deus! – eu sussurrei, correndo até ela. – O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei, ajudando-a a sentar no chão.

— Eu... ai, está... doendo... _tanto! _– ela se contorceu para frente, passando as duas mãos em torno na barriga.

Eu passei os braços em torno dela e a levantei, praticamente carregando-a até sua cela. Fiz com que ela deitasse e eu me sentei ao lado da cama.

— Calma... calma... – eu dizia, enquanto ela se virava de um lado para o outro sem parar. – Você precisa de um médico? O que eu posso fazer? – comecei a me sentir desesperado.

Eu olhei para a barriga dela e percebi que eu fui bem desatento para não perceber que ela estava grávida logo de cara. Ela já devia estar de uns quatro meses, talvez até mais.

— Faz um favor para mim? – ela pediu, se mexendo para o meu lado.

— Claro, qualquer coisa. – eu respondi sem pensar.

Alice puxou minhas duas mãos e levantou sua blusa para começar a fazer minha mão massagear a barriga dela. Meio sem graça, meio sem saber o que fazer exatamente, continuei mexendo as mãos e ela começou a fazer o mesmo também.

— Está... parando. – ela murmurou, depois de minutos constrangedoramente longos. – Obrigado, muito obrigado.

— Er, _de nada_. – eu tirei as mãos dela, me sentindo ainda mais sem graça. – Posso perguntar... o _quê _foi isso? – questionei, um pouco curioso.

Eu nunca havia acompanhado uma gravidez, então não fazia a mínima ideia se aquilo era normal, ou se ela precisaria de mais cuidados.

Alice riu levemente.

— É que quando ele se mexe demais, dói. – ela explicou. – Eu não sei, mas acho que é um menino... – ela sussurrou.

— Entendo... – murmurei. – De quantos meses você está?

— Pelas minhas contas, dois meses. – ela afirmou, passando a mão pela barriga carinhosamente.

— Nossa. – sussurrei.

— O quê? – ela riu.

— Sua barriga não está meio... _grande _para dois meses? – questionei.

— Me parece um pouco grande mesmo, mas tenho quase certeza que são dois meses. _Não tem como _ser mais que isso. – ela deu de ombros.

Eu sorri, sem saber mais o que dizer.

— Pode ir agora. _Sei _que quer estar lá, com a Bella. – ela piscou. Eu sorri de volta.

— De qualquer forma, ela já está dormindo. – eu dei de ombros. – Mas, mesmo assim... acho que já vou.

— Obrigada por tudo. – ela sorriu. Antes que eu dissesse de nada, ela riu levemente, com surpresa. Imaginei que ela tivesse tido um_ insight_. – Se for um menino, vai ter o seu nome.

Eu arregalei os olhos e ri um pouco, balançando a cabeça.

— Até mais, Alice. – eu sorri ao me levantar.

— Espera! – ela pediu. Me virei de volta para ela.

— Sim?

— Por que tudo isso? Quer dizer... A Bella tinha acabado de chegar quando eu acordei... Chegar de onde? – Alice perguntou, genuinamente curiosa.

— É tudo aquilo. Mulheres presas servem para a diversão dos oficiais.

— _Isso _eu sei. Mas se você sempre protegeu a Bella, por que ela estava lá fora? Quer dizer... – ela deu de ombros.

— Ah. – eu respirei fundo, assumindo um tom um pouco agressivo. – Antes de eu ter parado para pensar em te ajudar, Bella quis te proteger também.

Alice franziu o cenho, ainda sem entender.

— Hoje seria seu segundo dia aqui, certo? – ela assentiu. – Você estar dormindo na hora não foi coincidência... Bella te disse que ia ficar tudo bem, não é? Ela aprontou tudo isso... desde o começo! – eu concluí.

— Aprontou o quê?

— Ela foi no seu lugar. Não deixou que te levassem.

— ELA _O QUÊ? – _Alice quase gritou, levantando-se. – Não, não, me diga que ela _não fez isso!_

— Calma. – eu me aproximei de volta, fazendo com que ela se sentasse de volta. – Eu... eu meio que acabei chegando antes de qualquer coisa. Ele mal encostou nela. Mas, ainda assim, foi um absurdo o que ela fez.

— É claro que foi! No que ela estava pensando? – Alice murmurou.

— Mas acalme-se. Agora ela está bem, provavelmente _dormindo_. – eu sorri.

— Diga a ela que eu a odeio com todas as minhas forças. – ela sibilou, meio brincando, meio falando sério.

— Eu direi. – sorri, saindo de sua cela.

——————————————-

_**Hi, people! *-***_

_**Cá estou eu, novamente!**_

_**Essa é minha última semana de férias (amém), então não sei se sexta que vem eu vou postar... :S**_

_**Acho que vou começar a postar nos sábados, pq sexta é osso :P**_

_**Um trechinho (bem pequeno!) do próximo...**_

" — Bem... – ele começou, ainda ofegando um pouco. – Eu não esperava por isso.

— O quê? – eu perguntei, percebendo que a minha respiração também estava acelerada.

— _Você_. – ele disse simplesmente. "

_**Respondi a maioria das reviews por pm; as outras estão aqui...**_

_Ana Carolina P.__** A maioria das suas perguntas já estão respondidas aqui; as outras serão respondidas... um dia. :P **_

_Nakymalu __**É, o fanfiction é meio louco :P | Graças a Deus!!!!**_

_Dada Cullen __** "ain ed *-*" [2] HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHS'**_

_**Amores da minha life... Estão acabando os meus "estoques" de capítulos, então a partir de agora eu vou começar a escrever e postar... Como minhas aulas voltam segunda, assim como eu já disse, não sei se realmente vai dar pra postar todo sábado, mas juro que vou tentar. Afinal, eu ainda tenho minhas outras fics pra cuidar... _O_**_

_**Amo vocês! *-***_

_**Até sábado! (O que vem, e não amanhã 15/08, viu?!)**_

_**Beijosmil ;***_

_**REVIEWS? *---***_


	16. Surpresa

**16. Supresa**

BPoV

Acordei sem perceber que tinha dormido, e ainda mais tanto tempo assim. O sol já estava alto, e eu senti fome. Me levantei devagar, esfregando os olhos e tentando ajeitar o cabelo.

— Bom dia. – Ouvi _ele_ **(N/A: Não, não é um erro de português; "ele" é apenas um jeito de se referir a O CARA [y]) **sussurrando.

— Hmm... Bom dia. É. – e então me lembrei de tudo na noite anterior. – Alice??

— Ela está bem agora. – ele me assegurou. Não me acalmei completamente.

— Onde? – e então ele riu.

— Poderá vê-la mais tarde. Mas devo dizer que ela está abismada com o que você fez. – Edward andou até mim. – Aliás, Bella, _como_ você pôde fazer aquilo comigo? – ele perguntou, parecendo angustiado.

— O quê? – perguntei.

— Você não devia ter ido lá. – ele falou, fechando os olhos lentamente. – Prometeu que não ia fazer nenhuma besteira, Bella. – ele me lembrou.

— O que eu ia fazer, Edward? Deixar que ele a levasse? – sem perceber, aumentei o tom de voz. – Desculpe, eu... o que eu poderia ter feito de melhor?

— Poderia ter me chamado. – ele disse calmamente.

— Por telepatia? _Claro_. – ironizei.

— Foi a coisa mais idiota que você já fez; mas também a mais nobre, eu não posso negar. – ele tocou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos percorrendo da têmpora até o maxilar. – Você não pode imaginar o que eu quase fiz, meu amor. Por favor, não se exponha desse jeito de novo. – ele pediu, beliscando minha bochecha de leve.

Eu até me surpreenderia por ele ter me chamado de _meu_ _amor_, mas depois de _quatro meses _com esse tratamento gentil, eu sabia que aquele era apenas um jeito que ele me chamava por costume.

— Desculpe. – murmurei, inclinando o rosto para prender a mão dele em meu pescoço. Eu rocei meu rosto em sua palma lentamente.

— Eu só não quero te perder. Eu não poderia viver sem você aqui. – ele disse lentamente.

Tentei respirar, mas parecia que todo o ar tinha sumido.

— Você é todo o significado da minha vida, Bella. – completou, sorrindo para mim.

Eu estaquei diante da declaração dele. Comecei a respirar rápido enquanto ele levantava a outra mão para posicioná-la na base do meu pescoço. Eu vacilei por um segundo, deixando o medo dominar meu rosto. Obviamente, Edward percebeu.

— Não... Só fiquei aqui. – ele explicou. – Eu já te disse, _nunca _irei fazer nada contra sua vontade. – ele sorriu serenamente para mim, e eu ainda estava paralisada.

E tudo aquilo? E Alice? E as probabilidades de talvez não masculinidade dele citadas por Raul? Tudo bem que era tudo uma grande teoria minha, mas mesmo assim...

Naquele momento, todas as peças que eu tentara juntar em minha mente se encaixaram perfeitamente. Ao mesmo tempo que parecia óbvio demais, eu não queria acreditar.

Eu não tinha como perguntar tudo o que eu estava supondo, então fiquei quieta, maquinando internamente.

— Não faça essa cara. – ele pediu. – Estou começando a achar que falei demais... – ele tirou as mãos de mim bruscamente e começou a passar a mão pelos próprios cabelos, constrangido.

— Não. – eu apenas disse, ainda com o olhar distante.

Num surto de coragem ergui-me da posição que eu estava – sentada com as pernas cruzadas no estilo indiano -, ficando ajoelhada. Minhas mãos trêmulas alcançaram seu rosto maravilhoso e eu me impulsionei para frente de uma vez só, colando meus lábios aos dele por um breve segundo.

Edward abraçou-me, posicionando as mãos nas minhas costas e juntando-me mais a ele. Eu o olhei nos olhos, começando a sorrir. Encontrei nos olhos dele o que eu sempre desejei ver em alguém: a hesitação ao esperar pela minha reação.

Então eu sorri meu melhor sorriso e o beijei, dessa vez um pouco mais decidida. Beijar Edward foi a melhor sensação que eu já tive em toda a minha vida. Não se comparava a _nada_, e a cada segundo eu me sentia mais completa; como se a boca dele tivesse sido moldada especialmente para a minha.

Quando nos separamos, ele segurou meu rosto e encostamos as nossas testas.

— Bem... – ele começou, ainda ofegando um pouco. – Eu não esperava por isso.

— O quê? – eu perguntei, percebendo que a minha respiração também estava acelerada.

— _Você_. – ele disse simplesmente.

Eu ri um pouco e o puxei para mais perto.

— Na verdade, foi você que me surpreendeu. – eu discordei. – Quer dizer, o que _exatamente _foi aquilo? – eu ri levemente.

— Eu não sei, só senti que devia deixar claro para você que... quando me abraça, eu quero te beijar. Que quando eu não estou aqui, só consigo pensar em você... Que sempre que você está triste, tudo que eu quero é te consolar. E... tenho que admitir que toda vez que você está lá tomando banho eu me seguro pra não te espionar. – ele beijou minha bochecha levemente.

Eu ri e fiquei um pouco vermelha. Respirei fundo para dizer-lhe algo – o quanto eu o amava e estava feliz por ele sentir _alguma coisa_ por mim também -, mas antes que eu pudesse começar a falar, Edward me beijou.

Como ele me pegou desprevenida, eu me desequilibrei e caí para trás, deitando na cama. Edward caiu em cima de mim, mas logo se apoiou com os dois braços ao lado da minha cabeça, ainda me beijando. Me arrastei para a beirada da cama para que Edward se deitasse ao meu lado. Ele percebeu minha movimentação desajeitada e me puxou para mais perto quando deitou junto comigo.

Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos, nossas respirações se sincronizando. Decidi que precisava falar alguma coisa.

— Já faz um tempo que eu venho procurando um bom momento para te dizer... – murmurei, levantando o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Isso não era o tipo de coisa eu devia me esconder para dizer. Edward levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo e esperando.

— Eu te amo. – eu disse num sussurro perfeitamente audível. Mas depois tive que abaixar a cabeça e esconder o rosto em seu peito para continuar. – Eu sei que geralmente as pessoas não gostam de ouvir isso, assim, logo de cara, e talvez você ache cedo demais, mas eu _realmente _acho que não posso me contentar com _gosto_. Eu sei que... – Edward não deixou que eu terminasse, puxando meu rosto e beijando-me com ansiedade.

— Eu também te amo. – ele falou depois de um minuto. Sua voz estava meio engasgada, talvez por surpresa. – E isso não é algo que você tenha que se envergonhar, Bella.

Eu mordi o lábio, feliz, sem conseguir dizer nada. Era só isso que eu precisava para sobreviver a _eternidade _dentro daquele inferno: meu anjo particular, Edward Cullen.

___________________________________________

_**Gente, são 11h30 da manhã, eu acabei de acordar e finalizar esse capítulo e estou morrendo de sono.**_

_**Adorei todas as reviews, sério mesmo, do fundo do coração eu amo vocês! Mas não vou responde-las pq o sono tá mais forte.**_

_**Me desculpem pelo master tosco nome de capítulo, mas é que meu cérebro não funciona bem antes das 3h da tarde.**_

_**Amo vocês.**_

_**Até semana que vem ;***_

_**P.S.: Meu Deus, cheguei a 200 reviews! *--***_

_**Tive um surto aqui... *---***_

_**Continuem mandando sugestões e perguntas, juro que no próximo respondo todinhaas!! ^^**_


	17. Amor, Parte 1

**17. Amor **

Eu estava abraçada a Edward há uns dez minutos, apenas ouvindo a respiração dele. Apesar disso, eu me sentia completa. _Feliz_ e completa.

_Agora_ eu podia me sentir completa, por que Edward estava _ali_, me amando. E eu o amava. Deus! Como o amava!

Naquele momento eu me lembrei de uma metáfora que tinha ouvido há muito tempo atrás, no noivado de Jacob e Leah. Toda aquela pieguice sobre serem uma pessoa só. Mas aquela analogia era interessante, era _real_. E eu me sentia _exatamente _daquele jeito.

_Cada casal forma uma massa._ - dissera o pai de Jake. – _Massa homogênea, como cimento. Os ingredientes são diferentes, mas juntos formam uma coisa forte, incapaz de ser destruída a não ser por meios violentos – e nesse caso os dois lados saem destruídos._

Era _exatamente _assim que eu me sentia. Eu _sabia _que não poderia ser separada de Edward, e se fosse, eu não agüentaria. Mas balancei a cabeça, querendo tirar essas coisas tristes da mente.

Edward me abraçou forte, com as mãos no meu quadril, e então colocou-as nas minhas costas por baixo da blusa apertada que eu vestia – a de Alice, ainda.

Eu resfoleguei, surpresa, e ele tirou as mãos de lá rapidamente, se afastando.

— Me desculpe. – ele murmurou rapidamente. – Eu fui precipitado.

— N-não! – eu discordei, tentando puxá-lo de volta. – Eu só não esperava.

Ele assentiu, mas continuou longe de mim. Suspirei.

— Edward, eu não acho que foi precipitado de modo algum... Assim como... – eu abaixei o rosto, ficando vermelha ao sussurrar a última parte. – Não me importo que continue.

Ele soltou um risinho baixo e se aproximou lentamente de mim, mas ainda distante demais. Nos beijamos novamente e depois de alguns minutos eu percebi que Edward já estava um pouco mais "à vontade".

Eu percebi a hesitação dele ao avançar um pouco mais – ele parou com as mãos na linha exata da minha cintura, provavelmente não querendo me surpreender ou me ofender.

Eu o encarei sorrindo e examinando seu rosto enquanto ele examinava o meu. Ele pareceu gostar do que viu, então sorriu largamente para mim, mas ainda com aquele toque hesitante no olhar. Eu me senti meio boba por achar tão linda a hesitação dele. Toquei a ponta de seu nariz com o dedo carinhosamente.

— Cada pedacinho do meu ser já te pertence, Edward Cullen. – eu falei, enfatizando cada palavra. – O que eu resta a você é _explorá-lo_. – beijei seu pescoço, dando mordidinhas leves.

Edward riu beijando meu rosto e então começou sua detalhada exploração em meu corpo. Eu ria, tremia e me contorcia de prazer enquanto ele percorria as áreas mais inóspitas do meu corpo, às vezes de modo simples e rápido, e em outros momentos bem demoradamente.

Eu fiquei inicialmente parada, hesitando um pouco. Depois prendi minhas mãos ao seu colarinho e tentei desabotoar o primeiro botão da farda, sem sucesso.

— Como... _raios_... se desabotoa... isso? – reclamei entre os beijos de Edward.

Ele riu e começou a abrir os botões com facilidade e destreza.

— Não! – murmurei, segurando as mãos dele. Ele me encarou, confuso. – Faça mais devagar. – exigi.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, ainda sem entender.

— Me ensine. Posso querer fazer isso de novo... – expliquei, beijando sua boca rapidamente.

— Tudo bem. – ele riu. – Olhe aqui...

Ele puxou a farda para um pouco longe do próprio corpo e me mostrou a dança complicada de fechos. Eu tentei e errei.

— Bella, você precisa puxar para o lado, empurrar para trás e correr para o outro lado – ele explicou novamente, rindo.

_**(N/A: Poutz, eu fiquei uma meia hora pesquisando imagens, mas não consegui encontrar nenhuma que se encaixasse ao colchete de abotoar... Não sei se vcs conhecem; acho que ficou meio difícil de entender... Bem, é aquele botão que geralmente os espartilhos têm – que é um pouco parecido com o fecho da maioria dos sutiãs, só que beeem maior... :S)**_

— Hmpf. – eu murmurei, concentrada. Finalmente eu acertei e consegui desabotoar um sozinha.

Edward riu alto e eu ri junto, comemorando sarcasticamente.

— Aleluia! – eu brinquei. – Agora vem aqui para eu terminar o serviço...

Puxei-o pela gola e o trouxe mais para perto, beijando-o em seguida. Edward levantou a minha blusa num movimento rápido, fazendo com que ela virasse praticamente um top.

No exato momento em que ele fez isso eu me lembrei de um acontecimento distante, uma entre as tantas memórias tristes da minha vida: Paul apareceu nitidamente na minha frente, puxando meu vestido para cima.

Eu arfei sem conseguir gritar e o empurrei para longe, começando a tremer. Levei a mão à boca, abafando um grito de desespero.

— N-não, n-n-nã-ão! – sussurrei com as mãos para cima, querendo que ele se distanciasse e me apoiando na parede.

Fechei os olhos com força e me encolhi, sentindo as lágrimas rolando.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo fiquei paralisada; mas alguma parte ligeiramente racional me disse que ele não estava mais encostando em mim agora, então eu não precisava temer.

Esperei um minuto e então abri os olhos para encarar um Edward temeroso e hesitante, sentando na minha frente. Respira. Era Edward que estava ali. Inspira. E não Paul. Respira, inspira.

Parei de chorar instantaneamente ao reconhecer aquele par de olhos profundos e preocupados.

— E-Edward? – sussurrei.

Ele se aproximou de mim devagar.

— Shh... Eu estou aqui. – ele me abraçou levemente e eu o agarrei com força.

Ficamos em silêncio por longos minutos enquanto eu me acalmava. Achei que devia uma explicação para ele.

— Edward. – eu chamei, desenhando com os dedos em seu braços fortes que me envolviam. – Isso... isso... e-eu... eu não... – Suspirei. – Me desculpe.

— Sabe que está tudo bem. – ele falou, beijando minha testa. – Mas se quiser falar sobre... – ele deu de ombros.

Eu sorri, assentindo. Esperei um momento para respirar fundo.

— Me diga o que eu fiz de errado. – ele pediu suavemente.

— Não foi você.

— Me diga, por favor, para que eu não faça de novo. – ele insistiu. Respirei fundo antes de começar.

— Foi... o jeito que você puxou a minha blusa.. que me lembrou... _Paul_. – sussurrei o nome dele, incapaz de não tremer um pouco.

— Me perdoe se eu te assustei.

— Não. Não há nada para perdoar. – garanti.

Mordi o lábio com força, me sentindo sem graça por causa da situação anterior. Edward levou na brincadeira.

— E então, amor, onde estávamos antes de eu te deixar paranóica?

Eu ri e o encarei seriamente. Me lembrei imediatamente de uma colega hilária da faculdade, que tentava insistentemente me ensinar a dar aquela olhada _sexy_ – os olhos em fendas e um pequeno sorriso mau no rosto. Naquele momento, eu não resisti a brincar e olhar para Edward daquele jeito, puxando-o mais para perto. Me senti meio idiota quando ele sorriu largamente para mim.

— Não me lembro bem... Acho que mais ou menos... – eu o puxei mais ainda. – _Aqui_. – sussurrei.

Beijei Edward com ansiedade, me impulsionando para frente para colar nossos corpos. Ele já estava sem a farda, apenas com a camiseta regata que deixava seus – definidíssimos! - músculos expostos, então eu parti para suas calças. Mesmo sem ele ver, fiquei absurdamente vermelha enquanto fazia isso.

— Ok. – pensei. – Esse fecho aqui eu já conheço.

Depois do fecho – que eu abri com facilidade – havia um zíper que – _claro!_ – emperrou.

Edward riu alto e eu balancei a cabeça, indignada.

— Eu acho que isso é um complô. – murmurei.

Edward riu novamente, puxando minhas mãos para seu próprio rosto e me olhando nos olhos.

— Não. – ele disse simplesmente.

Edward não foi rude ou coisa assim, ele apenas me impediu. Então por que aquele gosto amargo da rejeição tomou conta da minha garganta e meu lábio tremeu ao mesmo tempo que eu senti meus olhos ficarem úmidos?

Não havia passado nem um segundo inteiro.

— Você precisa comer. – ele disse, rindo. – Já perdeu o café por que eu não quis te acordar; mas pelo menos o almoço você tem que comer.

O ar saiu numa lufada. _Alívio_. Ainda assim, eu fiquei triste. Para me condenar, um _alien _gritou em minha barriga, me entregando. Eu gemi, não querendo me deixar levar.

— Teremos tempo para isso _mais tarde_. – Edward sussurrou e depois me beijou docemente.

— Tá. – murmurei de olhos fechados.

— Eu te amo. – ele disse, surpreendendo-me.

— Ah. – eu resfoleguei. – E-eu também. – ri, sentindo meu rosto ficar vermelho.

— Vem. – ele chamou, levantando-se e puxando-me junto.

———————————-—————————————————————-

_**Gente, como a linda autora preferida de vocês (eu, **__**claro**__**. Cof, cof.) não tem criatividade para nomes de capítulos, essa vai ser mais uma sequência. Creio que serão 3 capítulos, e no fim do terceiro – amém -, eu (com a ajuda de trinta mil pessoas! :x) escreverei um "ligeiro" **__**lemon**__**.**_

_**Afinal, do jeito que as coisas estão, eu não poderia deixar de escrever a cena com o ápice de amor deles. :D**_

_**Ah, só pra constar, essa fic terá só mais uns capítulos! Pelas minhas contas, ela acabará com 24 ou 25 capítulos, sendo que haverá um epílogo e dois capítulos bônus incluídos... :D**_

_**E, ah, estou postando hoje por que amanhã eu vou passar o dia todo no salão de beleza – serei uma pessoa nova quando voltar pra casa \o/ -, e então não terei tempo de postar. =D**_

_**Responderei todas as reviews aqui, pq meu pc tá travadão e eu não quero abrir mais uma janela do IE.**_

_**Trecho do próximo cap.**_

"Eu parei de andar – de respirar também – e o encarei, perplexa.

— O que foi? – ele perguntou, parecendo inocente.

— Você _não pode _estar falando sério! – sibilei, nervosa.

— Eu estou! – ele arregalou os olhos, confuso.

— _Não_. – balancei a cabeça, voltando a andar; dessa vez pisando forte e com passos longos."

_**Pois é, temos uma briga à vista... :x**_

_**Reviews**_

_Daniela Mad __**haha, desculpe te decepcionar, mas eu nunca faria o Edward mau... rsrs. | "algo sempre acontece para estragar o que é bom :P" Sim, sim, claro. Ainda haverão muitas coisas pra tentar separar esses dois .**_

_Tha tavares __**hahaha!**_

_Larissa Lioncourt __**Sim, o Raul vai atrapalhar. Mas não, não agora. ;)**_

_Lilith Mah Cullen __**Eu tbm fico feliz! *-* | Continuando!**_

_Magda __**Obrigada! *-* | Nossa, se fosse esperar a época da ditadura acabar, ela ficaria mais 3 anos lá =O' | Agora... hehe, nem te conto o que vai acontecer agora!**_

_GIOVANNA __**Continuando! ^^ | Cara, vc não imagina o quanto eu me sinto lisonjeada qnd dizem que nunca viram nada como a minha fic! *-* Tenho vontade de chorar toda vez!!**_

_Bianca __**Continuando e matando sua ansiedade! ;)**_

_Layra Cullen __**Ah, o Raul vai se dar um pouquinho mal... Tipo, ele vai ficar na mão, com certeza. Nhá! Não tem como contar se revelar spoilers! | Quanto ao resto da trupe, Emmett e Rosalie aparecerão só no último capítulo; Jasper tbm mais ou menos por aí (presencial; pq ele já foi citado várias vezes, desde o capítulo 12... **_

_Lisy Cullen __***-* Oks!**_

_Hellen Emily RPM __**HSUAHSUHSUHSUASUAH', então tá! **__**_O_ Espero que não se decepcione com esse tbm! :D**_

_Nanda Souza Cullen__ "__**Mas e agora, como o nosso galã vai ajudar nossa menina de ouro a sair dessa enrascada?" RIALTO!!! HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSAUH' | Bem, na verdade não vai ser propriamente o Edward a ajudá-la... enfim, calma que ainda tem umas coisas pra acontecer ;) | E a Ali será feliz para sempre, amém. :D [abafa :x]**_

_Dada Cullen __**kkkkkkkkkkk, ahh, ele é uma pessoa normal, apaixonada! Vai dizer que vc nunca fantasiou? *rum* | Mas assim, eu até poderia fazer isso (na verdade, eu cheguei a cogitar uma ideia bem próxima dessa), só que como a Bella só toma banho no dormitório do Edward, não teria sentido, já que só ele entra lá... _O_**_

_Christye-Lupin __**O Jasper não foi e não será preso. O Emmett vai aparecer sôo no último capitulo.**_

_Bee Stream __**HSUAHSUAHSAUSHAUHSAUHSUAHSUA' Tadinha de vc, entrou em choque! Haha**_

_Mimy Cullen __**Aleluia mesmo! *-* Nem eu aguentava mais toda essa enrolação! | É que eu acordo sempre às 5h, e quando eu posso, durmo atééé tarde (y). 11h é cedo demais pra sábado!**_

_Isa.C. __**hahah, que bom que vc gostou! ^^ | Postando!!**_

_Kah Reche __***-* Que bom! ^^ | Obrigada! ^^**_

_Elise Garcia __**Eu prometo que vou tirar as duas daí ;) **_

_Marydf Evans Cullen __**Nuss.. ainda bem que eu não tenho aulas no sábado! (h)' | haha, eu acho que eu surpreendi bastante gente com esse entendimento repentino dos dois... :D | Daqui pra frente é um mistéério...**_

_Cacau __**Nossa! =O' Só de vc falar já fiquei com sono! Haha | Obrigada! *-***_

_Ci whatever __**\o/ Pois é, finalmente!! ^^**_

_Ana Carolina P. __**Eu sempre dou um jeitinho e briso na aula de matemática pra escrever ;) **_

_Tagha __**Obrigada! Continuando!**_

_**Ufaa! **_

_**Amei todas as 23 reviews! Obrigada!! *-***_

_**Amo vocês!**_

_**Até semana que vem – a Isa nova assumirá [hoho]'.**_

_**Vou até mudar a foto do FF e colocar uma com o esse novo visual que assumirei amanhã! (y)'**_

_**Beijoos ;***_

_**Isa Stream**_


	18. Amor, parte 2

**18. Amor, parte 2**

— _Eu te amo. – ele disse, surpreendendo-me._

— _Ah. – eu resfoleguei. – E-eu também. – ri, sentindo meu rosto ficar vermelho._

— _Vem. – ele chamou, levantando-se e puxando-me junto._

De pé, inúmeros centímetros mais alto que eu, à luz do sol, Edward era ainda mais deslumbrante. Ele vestiu a farda novamente, abotoando todos os fechos rápida e graciosamente. Eu o observei, reparando como seus dedos se moviam exatamente do mesmo modo; botão após botão.

Ele alisou a farda com as mãos, tornando-a um pouco mais apresentável. Depois, rindo, fechou o botão da calça e olhou para mim. Ele pareceu meio fascinado, ou surpreso. Encarei-o interrogativamente.

— O que-

Mas então eu olhei para baixo e percebi o motivo, corando absurdamente. Minha blusa ainda estava levantada. Na verdade, ela parecia mais levantada do que antes – a barra estava em meu pescoço, deixando-me totalmente exposta.

Quando abaixei a blusa, percebi também que minha calça estava aberta, sem saber exatamente como isso aconteceu. Minha mão tremeu pelo constrangimento e eu não consegui abotoar o botão.

— Bella, não precisa ficar envergonhada assim... – ele riu levemente.

Eu não tinha percebido que ele tinha se aproximado tanto.

— _Não precisa_ ter vergonha de mim. – Edward disse, puxando-me para mais perto e me beijando.

Ele desceu suas mão lentamente pela minha barriga e eu arfei alto, tão extasiada que não tive tempo de sentir vergonha. Carinhosamente, ele fechou o botão da minha calça, e então passou a posicionar suas mãos na base das minhas costas, me abraçando. Eu o beijei rindo.

— Não vai querer que eu te ataque, não é? – murmurei em seus lábios.

Minha barriga roncou novamente, e nós dois rimos.

— Não, é claro que não. – ele riu. – Vamos.

Edward pegou minha mão e saímos da minha cela.

— Acho melhor não andarmos assim. – ele disse, parecendo triste com esse fato e rapidamente puxando minhas duas mãos para segurar meus pulsos.

Eu estava inevitavelmente pensativa. Era muito para mim, ainda.

— O que foi? – ele perguntou, percebendo meu olhar vago.

— Eu reparei que você me dá muito mole... – comentei. – O que faria se eu tentasse fugir? – questionei.

Ele nem hesitou.

— Te ajudaria.

Eu parei de andar – de respirar também – e o encarei, perplexa.

— O que foi? – ele perguntou, parecendo inocente.

— Você _não pode _estar falando sério! – sibilei, nervosa.

— Eu estou! – ele arregalou os olhos, confuso.

— _Não_. – balancei a cabeça, voltando a andar; dessa vez pisando forte e com passos longos.

— Qual é o problema, Bella? – ele perguntou, puxando meus pulsos e me fazendo parar.

— Edward Cullen, você _não pode _fazer isso! Estragar sua carreira, seu trabalho e-

Edward riu levemente, puxando uma mecha de cabelo da frente do meu rosto e enrolando-a no meu rabo de cavalo usual.

— Bella, você sempre diz que não vai fugir, então essa é uma discussão inútil.

Eu trinquei os dentes, ainda indignada demais para deixar isso passar.

— Mas _nunca _diga isso novamente. – grunhi. – Você _não pode _destruir sua vida desse modo, simplesmente jogando tudo pro ar e-

Edward me beijou, interrompendo meu raciocínio. Aquele beijo devia ser crime; doce, convincente, calmante...

— Ah, Bella... – ele suspirou.

Me acalmei imediatamente com a voz dele, mas não o suficiente para esquecer do assunto.

— Eu não quero que faça uma idiotice dessas. Mesmo desconsiderando o fato da minha fuga. _Essa _possibilidade não existe, mas você não vai arriscar tudo que você conquistou – apontei para as estrelas e condecorações em sua farda -, _se _arriscar por mim!

— Você fala como se fosse pouco! – ele bufou.

— Devia ser! – rebati. – Tenho certeza que eu não sou a _coisa _mais interessante que você já conheceu. – zombei.

— Mas é. – ele disse seriamente.

Eu corei, desviando o olhar e andando para o refeitório. Encontrei Alice facilmente – ela se destacava pela pele incrivelmente branca e os cabelos chocantemente pretos – e me sentei um pouco perto dela.

— E aí? – sussurrei.

Ela deu de ombros e depois olhou para Edward com olhos maldosos. Eu sorri para ela, ansiosa para poder contar-lhe as novas.

Nós duas comemos calmamente e depois Edward fez Miguel me levar para a cela de Alice, prometendo me buscar mais tarde.

— Hey, garota. – cumprimentou-me Miguel. Parecia que ele estava prendendo algo na garganta.

— Oi. O que há com você? – perguntei, colocando a mão em seus ombro.

— Ele te tratou bem depois de ontem?

Eu já imaginava que ele ia falar sobre Edward, mas não consegui encontrar um bom motivo para ele perguntar especificamente isso.

— Ontem? – perguntei, confusa.

Alice bufou e riu.

— Alôô!! – ela balançou as mãos na minha frente.

— Ah. Sim. Ontem. – murmurei, lembrando-me de toda a confusão.

— E então? – ele insistiu. – Imagino que ele tenha sido ainda mais gentil do que o comum ontem à noite. – ele ironizou. - Você nem apareceu no café!

— Na verdade só falei com ele agora há pouco. – corrigi, ainda sem entender qual era o propósito dessa conversa.

— Ele ficou com dó de te acordar? Ohh, isso é tão meigo! – ele criticou, sarcástico a extremo.

Eu respirei fundo. _Não_. Hoje eu não ia me irritar com Miguel. _Nada _poderia estragar um dia que começou daquele jeito.

— Bella, eu tentei. Fiz com que ele não pudesse ficar mais com você, trazendo a garota nova para sua cela; Fiz tudo o que eu podia. – ele suspirou. – Mas você até parece que _gosta_! – ele criticou, com certo desprezo.

Eu corei violentamente, arregalando os olhos enquanto Miguel bufava.

— Ok, _parece _foi um eufemismo. Sei que gosta dele. Está escrito nos seus olhos, e... nos dele também.

Inacreditavelmente, eu consegui ficar ainda mais vermelha.

— Eu só quero o seu bem, Bella. – eu olhei para baixo, constrangida. – Mas peço que me diga... Não, eu _imploro _que me diga.

Alice levantou uma sobrancelha. Eu assenti, esperando.

— Você parece bem, mas eu preciso ouvir suas palavras. Ele não está te machucando ou algo assim, não é?

— Não. – neguei, sem conseguir reprimir um sorriso.

— Então me diga uma coisa. Prometo que é a última.

Paramos em frente à uma porta – que deduzi ser a cela de Alice.

— Você realmente gosta dele, não é?

Eu respirei fundo.

— Sim.

— _Por quê?_ – ele perguntou, angustiado. – Ele é seu _agressor particular_! Como você superou tudo isso, _Paul_, seus pais e _esse lugar_... – ele respirou forte.

— Disse que era a última coisa. – censurei, triste. – Mas vou te explicar o motivo.

Respirei fundo, não sabendo como começar. Eu não sabia se era capaz de inventar uma versão nova para os acontecimentos em um segundo – ok, eu sabia sim; eu _não era _capaz -, então contei a verdade.

— Ele _nunca_ me forçou. – declarei abertamente. – Ele é gentil, carinhoso, divertido... – suspirei meio sonhadoramente. – Sabe, acho que na minha vida aconteceram tantas coisas que eu não escolhi... que quando eu tive a chance, hesitei. Mas... eu fico feliz que a primeira vez que nos tocamos, fui eu que o agarrei. – eu ri, concluindo.

Miguel sorriu para mim de um jeito fofo, um tanto quanto fraternal.

— Se está feliz, fico feliz por você. – ele me abraçou forte, surpreendendo-me. – Se cuide, Bella. E agora entrem antes que alguém as pegue no corredor.

— Wow. – Alice sussurrou, sentando em sua cama.

— É. _Wow_. – eu me senti meio tonta e confusa.

Por que raios Miguel havia me perguntado tudo aquilo? E _por que raios _eu disse a verdade à ele? Bufei, sentando ao lado dela.

— Então você o agarrou? – Alice perguntou, segurando minhas mãos.

Eu ri alto, assentindo.

— Na verdade, não foi tão simples assim... Ele, bem... Ele meio que se _declarou _e eu o beijei.

Ela deu um gritinho e me puxou para um abraço.

— Estou feliz por você!! – ela disse, a voz mais aguda que o normal.

— Eu também! – eu ri. – Isso é tão... _absurdo_!

Eu me inclinei e me deixei cair para trás, suspirando.

— Você acredita que _ele _ficou surpreso? – eu ri. – Como se...! Eu quase tive uma parada cardíaca e ele se acha no direito de ficar surpreso! – eu ri de novo.

— Isso é tão fofo! – Alice deitou ao meu lado e pôs para trás a mesma mecha que Edward mexera mais cedo.

Ficamos em silêncio, as duas suspirando.

— Me diga mais sobre Jasper. – pedi, curiosa.

— Eu não sei o que falar... – ela riu, corando um pouco.

— Como vocês se conheceram? – sugeri.

Então ela se lançou numa descrição entusiasmada de cada detalhe, olhar e acontecimento. Depois disso, sem precisar de incentivo, ela me contou como eles começaram a namorar e depois me disse como ele a pediu em casamento.

Alice também o descreveu – ele é loiro, alto e forte (segundo ela, mais forte que Edward), olhos cor de mel; Sensível, atencioso, romântico e observador.

Estava ficando tarde e eu comentei que já sentia fome.

— Tome. – ela ofereceu.

Eu peguei na mão, observando o pequeno pacote.

— Barra de cereais. – murmurei, lendo a embalagem. – De onde veio isso? – levantei uma sobrancelha.

— Do seu amor, é _claro_. – ela revirou os olhos, e suspirou, me imitando. Nós duas rimos. – Ele está muito preocupado comigo... Quer dizer, com _ele_.

Ela pôs a mão na barriga sorrindo e depois apontou o pequeno móvel do outro lado da cama. Eu me levantei, curiosa e olhei dentro da caixa.

Haviam várias barras de cereais, alfajores **(N/A: doce delicioso típico argentino)**, água e outras coisas. Eu ri sozinha.

— Eu disse a ele que se for menino vai ter o nome dele. – ela avisou, sorrindo.

— E se for menina? – perguntei.

— O seu. – ela sorriu.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei encarando-a, à espera. Ela não riu, dizendo que era brincadeira, então fiquei confusa.

— Por quê? Quer dizer, o de Edward está na cara, ele te ajuda e essas coisas, mas o meu?! – estranhei.

Ela riu alto, me empurrando de leve.

— E _você _não me ajudou? Salvou minha vida. Se não fosse por você, eu não estaria _aqui_, à salvo. Claro que, não que Edward estivesse preocupado com o meu conforto, ele queria mais é ficar sozinho com você, mas mesmo assim... – ela brincou, rindo novamente.

Eu não sei qual dos dois comentários me fez corar _mais_.

Ouvimos a fechadura sendo destravada e Edward entrou.

— _Toc toc_. – ele brincou. – Boa noite, senhoritas... Alice. – ele fez uma reverência para ela. – _Bella_.

Ele repetiu a reverência, mas quando foi beijar a minha mão, me puxou para colar nossos lábios.

Eu corei, olhando envergonhadamente para Alice – que sorri para nós com certa nostalgia, pelo que percebi.

— Vamos? – Edward sugeriu.

— Claro. – concordei, me abaixando para dar um abraço forte em Alice.

— Acho que você é a próxima, hein! – ela sussurrou enquanto eu a abraçava.

— Próxima? – perguntei, também falando baixo.

Alice pôs a mão na barriga sugestivamente.

— Ah. – até pra mim esse "ah" pareceu engasgado.

___________________________________________________________________

_**Cara, foi difícil terminar esse cap.!**_

_**Eu ia postar no dia do meu níver, mas o FF ficou tirando com a minha cara e eu não consegui postar... Só hoje eu finalmente consegui! *-***_

_**Então, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ATRASADO PRA MIM \o/**_

_**HSUHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHUSHAUHSUAHUHAS'**_

_**Ah! Esse capítulo aqui nem tem tanto 'amor', mas eu queria deixar na seqüência pq se não ia ficar estranho. **_

_**Mil beijos!**_

_**Amo vocês!**_

_**Ups! As reviews! u.u'**_

_Bianca __**Postando mais! ^^**_

_Dany Cullen __**Obrigada! *-* | Não, morrer o Raul não vai (acho que não, pelo menos), mas vai acontecer alguma coisa... | Não entendi o sentido de 'tomar' a Bella... :S **_

_Bibi __**kkkkkk, tadinha! Ela não tem culpa, uai! _O_ **_

_**Trecho do próximo:**_

"— Virou inglesa, agora? – ele riu.

— É minha segunda... ou _terceira_ opção? Estou indecisa. Adoro a Irlanda, também. – eu sorri. – Apesar de não ter o que fazer na Inglaterra, muito menos na Irlanda.

— E você tem o que fazer na Austrália?

Eu olhei sugestivamente para ele, levantando a sobrancelha. Ele riu, entendo imediatamente."

_**Até a próxima, girls!**_

_**:D**_


	19. Amor, parte 3

_**Oe! *o*  
Enrolei, mas aí está o capítulo.  
Ele é dedicado à BEE STREAM, que escreveu 'a ceninha' pra mim. :D**_

Lemon nesse capítulo, mas só no fim. :D  
Desculpem pela enrolação! *o*

Boa leitura!

**19. Amor, parte 3**

— _Acho que você é a próxima, hein! – ela sussurrou enquanto eu a abraçava._

— _Próxima? – perguntei, também falando baixo._

_Alice pôs a mão na barriga sugestivamente._

— _Ah. – até pra mim esse "ah" pareceu engasgado._

Alice riu enquanto eu corava e me afastava dela. Devia haver uma diversão secreta em me deixar envergonhada.

Edward me guiou até seu alojamento calmamente. Não consegui impedir que a minha mente fantasiasse o percurso inteiro com aquela cama enorme.

— Bella! – Edward repreendeu-me, rindo.

— Oi? O que disse? – perguntei, corando.

— Que você fica linda quando está vermelha. – ele brincou, fazendo com que eu corasse ainda mais.

Depois de abrir a porta, ele repetiu seriamente a pergunta certa.

— Você está com fome?

Mordi o lábio. Na verdade, eu estava com um pouco de fome ainda; mas não queria atrapalhar nada... _de novo_.

— Hm, não. – respondi.

— Sei. – Edward riu, revirando os olhos.

Suspirei, derrotada.

— Café ou leite? – ele perguntou, me guiando até o lado "sala" do alojamento.

Fiz uma careta sem querer. Não quis parecer mal agradecida, mas não gostava de nenhum dos dois. Olhei para a mesinha onde Edward sentou de costas para mim.

— Wow. – eu sorri.

Na pequena mesa havia tudo para um café da tarde: de leite e café à bolachas diferentes e pão. Haviam coisas que nem eu comia _em casa _– coisas caras demais, que engordam demais...

— Foi isso que fez à tarde? – brinquei, mexendo em seus cabelos e depois descendo as mãos para seus ombros.

Mesmo sentado e de costas para mim, eu percebi que ele hesitou. Não quis me intrometer, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte.

— É. Digamos que sim. – ele respondeu.

— Hmm... – murmurei, suspirando. – Algo ruim aconteceu? – arrisquei.

— Não... eu só... eu dei uma geral aqui, e pedi para lavarem sua cela. – ele riu um pouco.

— Argh. – eu fiz uma careta. – Obrigada por isso.

Edward me puxou, sentando-me de lado em seus colo.

— What do you want to drink? **(O que você quer para tomar?)**

— Oh, não, não, não. Não comece, por favor... – gemi.

— Please, let's talk in english! **(Por favor, vamos falar em inglês!)**

— Não, não, não... – escondi o rosto em seu pescoço.

— Why not? **(Por que não?)**

— Eu vou falar alguma besteira. E você vai rir de mim. – avisei.

— Oh, come on! Say something. **(Ah, vamos lá. Diga alguma coisa)**

— SOMETHING! **(ALGUMA COISA!)** – eu quase gritei, constrangida.

Edward riu alto, se rendendo.

— Mas você me entende! – ele disse seriamente. _Não era _uma pergunta.

— Sim. – mesmo assim eu respondi.

— Me diga... qual é o seu medo? – ele questionou, levantando meu rosto.

De repente senti uma vontade de dizer toda a verdade a ele quando olhei em seus olhos. Suspirei.

— Você quer saber o medo de sempre ou o real? – sorri.

— Existe um real medo? Pensei que fosse só a sua bobeira de sempre... – ele comentou.

— Bem... O medo de sempre é falar alguma besteira, claro. – ele assentiu. – Mas... o medo real é que eu fico imaginando que se eu falar certo, você não vai mais me dar aulas.

Fui obrigada a olhar para o chão ao admitir isso. Senti meu rosto pegando fogo.

— Não entendi. – ele tentou sondar meus olhos, mas eu abaixei a cabeça de novo.

— Se... você não fizer nada durante a noite, comigo, eu quero dizer... eu... não haveria motivo para você vir mais aqui... ou lá, que seja.

Edward me olhou estranhamente, ainda sem entender. Tentei falar mais claramente.

— Você ia lá sempre para me ensinar, certo? Se eu aprendesse, digamos, "demais", você não viria mais por que não haveria mais nada... entende?

Edward riu, puxando-me pelas pernas para cruzá-las ao redor de sua cintura, fazendo-me ficar de frente para ele.

— Na verdade, eu entendo. – ele disse lentamente.

Senti-me puxada para frente e ele começou a me beijar levemente – lábios, bochechas, orelhas, pescoço, colo.

— Mas _discordo_. – colo, pescoço, orelhas, bochechas, lábios. – Podemos fazer _muita _coisa, além de falar inglês.

Eu ri, um som um pouco nervoso. Concordei, assentindo levemente, e então ele me disse para comer. Edward começou a pegar coisas na mesa às minhas costas e me dar na boca – torradas com geléia, bolo de cenoura e bolachas de água-e-sal.

Ele me perguntou novamente o que eu queria tomar e eu disse que nada.

— O que você toma, então? – ele questionou, intrigado.

— Chá. – dei de ombros.

— Virou inglesa, agora? – ele riu.

— É minha segunda... ou _terceira_ opção? Estou indecisa. Adoro a Irlanda, também. – eu sorri. – Apesar de não ter o que fazer na Inglaterra, muito menos na Irlanda.

— E você tem o que fazer na Austrália?

Eu olhei sugestivamente para ele, levantando a sobrancelha. Ele riu, entendo imediatamente.

Não comi muito; estava nervosa demais – _claro _que eu estava, e o fato de estar sentada no colo dele e senti-lo não ajudava muito.

Depois de negar as coisas que ele me ofereceu umas três vezes, encostei o rosto em seu ombro.

— Cansada? – ele perguntou.

— Hm, na verdade não. Só... pensativa.

— Pensando no quê? – ele perguntou suavemente.

— Muitas coisas. – hesitei. Ele riu e soltou o elástico do meu cabelo.

— Exemplifique. - ele pediu, bagunçando minhas madeixas.

— Estava pensando em tudo. Quer dizer, toda essa loucura... Eu nunca pensei que encontraria um anjo bem no meio do inferno.

— Você e essas coisas de _anjo_. – ele bufou. – Anjos não seduzem donzelas indefesas. – ele assinalou, beijando meu pescoço.

Eu fingi surpresa.

— Por quê? Você está me seduzindo? – tapei a boca com uma mão teatralmente.

Ele riu, levantando-me e prendendo meu tornozelo ao redor de sua cintura com força.

— Hm... _Estou_. – ele me beijou, andando comigo até a cama e me apoiando lá.

Eu soltei as pernas e afrouxei o aperto no pescoço de Edward, mas continuei beijando-o. Me senti ansiosa e nervosa, além de um pouco envergonhada. Pode parecer um pouco infantil, mas para mim, _aquela _seria minha primeira vez.

Eu não me lembrava de ter sentido vergonha de Paul; provavelmente por que a vergonha que senti foi abafada por outras sensações piores – principalmente dor, raiva e _nojo_.

Mas _não_, hoje eu ia esquecer um pouco de Paul.

Edward parou de me beijar, passando a mexer no meu cabelo enquanto eu o fitava interrogativamente.

— O que eu-

— Nada, meu amor. – ele sorriu, me cortando. – Eu só quero dizer uma coisa.

Eu assenti, esperando.

— Diga. – incentivei.

— Se... eu te assustar de novo, ou qualquer outra coisa-

— Não. – o interrompi.

— Eu estou falando sério, Bella. – ele advertiu. – Se você sentir muita dor, se...

— Você se preocupa demais comigo. – reclamei, rindo.

— É por que eu sei que _você _não se preocupa! – ele justificou, tentando inutilmente enrolar meu cabelo.

Eu ri e o empurrei para o lado, deitando em cima dele. Balancei a cabeça para que meu cabelo ficasse espalhado dos dois lados do rosto de Edward, criando uma cortina escura.

— _Escuta_. Sem neura, ok? – eu sorri.

— Hmpf. – ele murmurou, puxando-me para mais perto.

Edward me enlaçou com seus braços fortes e me empurrou para o lado, me deitando devagar.

— Sabe... – disse ele, sorrindo. – Eu juro que não trouxe você aqui com essa intenção, mas até que foi uma boa ideia... – ele riu levemente, e eu ri junto.

Comecei a desabotoar a farda dele – com certa dificuldade, mas pelo menos consegui – enquanto ele apenas manteve as mãos firmes em meu quadril. Seus lábios, porém, exploraram meus pescoço e minha barriga – é, eu também fiquei decepcionada por ele ter pulado uma parte.

Eu finalmente havia conseguido tirar sua farda e já estava partindo para suas calças quando alguém bateu na porta com força.

Edward xingou baixo e eu ri. Ele me deu um beijo rápido.

— Me dê um minuto. – ele sussurrou.

Eu sentei na cama, ansiosa pela volta dele.

— Senhor, nós temos um problema, senhor! – bradou alguém do lado de fora assim que Edward abriu uma fresta da porta.

Me segurei para não começar a gargalhar por causa do tom que o homem havia usado – como se estivesse gritando para alguém a milhares de quilômetros.

— Qual é o problema, rapaz? – perguntou O Marechal monotonamente.

— Temos um desaparecimento, senhor!

Edward pareceu estar mais alerta quando perguntou quem havia desaparecido. Me concentrei no que o garoto dizia, prendendo a respiração.

— Uma das suas garotas, senhor!

Eu me levantei e praticamente corri até a porta. Edward viu que eu estava vindo, e, mais do que depressa, fez um sinal para que eu parasse. Estaquei, sem respirar.

Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! O que aconteceu com Alice??

Minha mente voou imediatamente para Raul. Por que ele tinha que estar por trás de _tudo de ruim _que acontecia naquele lugar?

— A Srta. Brandon, eu presumo. – agora Edward estava usando aquele tom sério que ele separava para assuntos do Marechal, mas eu discerni o desespero em sua voz.

Sem respirar e com o coração acelerado, nem tive tempo para achar engraçado o fato de Alice ser mais nova do que eu e já ser uma _senhora_, e não _senhorita _como Edward mencionou.

— Não, senhor! A desaparecida é a Srta. Swan, senhor!

Ahh... _Alívio_.

Meu coração passou a bater num ritmo mais saudável e eu consegui respirar de novo. Ouvi Edward suspirando de alívio.

— Espere aqui. – Edward sussurrou, virando-se para mim.

Não consegui ouvir exatamente todas as palavras, mas deduzi que Edward estava tranqüilizando-o. Depois de um minuto, Edward entrou de volta.

— Eu juro que se alguma coisa nos interromper de novo, eu-

Antes que ele pudesse terminar, praticamente me pendurei em seu pescoço para puxá-lo para baixo e o beijar. Ele riu em meus lábios e passou o braço por meus joelhos, me pegando no colo de lado.

Joguei a cabeça para trás e ri alto.

— O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou ele, distribuindo beijos em meu pescoço.

— Não sei. – admiti. – É só que isso me lembrou aquela pieguice do noivo carregar a noiva. – dei de ombros desajeitadamente enquanto ele me levava até a enorme cama.

Assim que a alcançamos, Edward tirou a minha blusa. Continuamos nos beijando, e quase sem perceber minha mão voou para a minha barriga. Ele se afastou um pouco me olhando curiosamente. Corando absurdamente, coloquei a outra mão sobre meus seios.

— O quê? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

— _Ouch_. Não ria. – tentei puxá-lo para mais perto sem tirar as mãos de cima de mim, mas não consegui.

— Não me diga que está com vergonha de mim! – ele censurou, dando um risinho baixo. Fiquei quieta. – Me diga, _do quê _você tem vergonha?

Eu resmunguei algo ininteligível.

— Bom, além do óbvio, bem... para mim é como se fosse a primeira vez, Edward. – sussurrei.

— O que você quer dizer com "o óbvio"? - fez ele; graças a Deus ignorando o que eu disse sobre ser a minha primeira vez. Ele _sabia _que não era.

— Por Deus, Edward. – reclamei. – Olhe para mim.

Com um enorme constrangimento percebi que ele realmente olhou para mim de cima a baixo.

— E agora olhe para _você_.

Minha voz falhou na última palavra e eu abaixei o rosto. A diferença entre nós dois era gritante – ele era maravilhoso, e eu totalmente sem graça. Ele era absurdamente culto e estudado, e eu era totalmente mediana.

— Bella, você não se vê com muita clareza, sabia? Você é linda.

Eu o ignorei.

— E, além do mais, não precisa ter vergonha de mim. – ele sorriu, acariciando meu rosto.

— Hmpf. – murmurei, beijando sua mão.

Quantas vezes eu já tinha estragado o clima? Quinze? Cem? _Argh!_

— Heyy... o que foi? – ele bagunçou meu cabelo, mas eu me esquivei.

Quando ele me beijou, permaneci parada, com raiva.

Qual é a palavra que usam para coisas que são... idiotas? Desestimulantes? É, acho que sou _desestimulante_.

Não, existe outra palavra. Uma bem mais _baixa_.

— Eu fiz algo que...? - Edward arriscou. Não pude deixá-lo terminar.

— Pare de tentar se culpar! – quase gritei. – Argh! Sou _eu_, okay? Eu sou tão... Mas que droga, qual é a palavra?

— Bella, o que acont-

— Brochante. – eu declarei, satisfeita.

Edward parecia estar se segurando para não rir, enquanto eu olhava para nenhuma coisa específica com um olhar assassino.

— O que disse? – fez ele, com certa dificuldade.

— Brochante. Essa é a palavra. – declarei eu, mecanicamente.

— Que palavra, Bella? – disse ele, mordendo o lábio para esconder um sorriso.

— É isso que eu sou. Sou capaz de estragar _tudo_!

E então Edward não se segurou mais e riu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás.

— Você... acha... que... é... – disse ele em meio aos risos.

Mas então ele começou a gargalhar de novo e não conseguiu continuar. Eu o encarei, séria. Não consegui achar nenhuma graça naquilo.

— Bella... – ele ainda ria, para a minha infelicidade. Senti as malditas lágrimas querendo correr. – Amor, de onde você tirou essa ideia _absurda_?

Eu me levantei num salto, empurrando-o de volta quando fez menção a me seguir. Meu primeiro alvo era o banheiro, o lugar com fechadura acessível mais próximo.

— Não, não, nãão, Bella. – Edward veio atrás de mim e segurou a minha cintura.

Ele parecia rir ainda, mas estava se segurando. Senti algumas lágrimas escorrendo enquanto eu tentava me libertar.

— Me solte! – grunhi.

— Bella, meu amor... Por favor, me perdoe por rir.

— ARGH! – rosnei.

— É que... pensar que você acha isso de si mesma é... tão _você_!

— Ahh, _obrigada_, Edward. – ironizei.

— Bella. – ele disse meu nome de um jeito tão sério, e ao mesmo tempo tão doce, que eu parei de me debater imediatamente. – Por favor, entenda que, de modo algum, eu – ou qualquer outra pessoa – poderia se referir a você com aquela palavra.

Ele não pôde evitar uma risada.

— Vem. – ele me puxou para seu guarda-roupa.

— O que-

— Apenas olhe.

Edward abriu as duas portas do guarda-roupa e tudo o que eu vi foi um espelho. Ele apontou para mim no reflexo.

— _Essa _garota _é _maravilhosa. Não pode negar isso.

Eu fui obrigada a concordar – com uma careta confusa – que a garota no espelho tinha um corpo legal. Mas ela não era bonita, não mesmo. Apenas... comum. Sem sal e nem açúcar. Mais uma na multidão.

— Mas o que realmente importa – ele se virou para mim, encarnado-me seriamente. – é _você_. Suas ideias malucas, seu jeito tão sarcástico, irônico e divertido sem que você nem se esforce... _Você_, Bella. Eu _te amo_. E você é magnífica.

Eu engoli em seco, um pouco constrangida. Nunca fui do tipo que gosta de elogios.

— I love you. **(N/A: não preciso colocar a tradução, né? haha)**– sussurrei, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

Edward me puxou de volta para a cama, dessa vez mal prestando atenção ao redor. Apenas eu e ele. Tirei os sapatos desajeitadamente, percebendo a "empacação" da minha calça no tornozelo. Apenas não me pergunte como minha calça foi parar lá.

Puxei de uma vez só a regata que Edward usava, enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço de um modo absurdamente bom – e eu podia _sentir _que ele deixaria marcas.

Eu passei a mão por seu peito, descendo, mas estaquei. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Quer dizer, é claro que eu sabia, mas a teoria da prática é outra, não é?

— Terá que ter paciência comigo... – comentei, ofegando enquanto ele ainda beijava meu pescoço com sofreguidão.

Se afastando um pouco, ele sorriu desconfiadamente.

— Eu sou absolutamente leiga. – avisei, me tornando séria.

— O que nos deixa no mesmo pé. – ele respondeu, sorrindo.

_Hã?_

— Como assim? – é claro que eu era humana o suficiente para perguntar.

— Bella, eu nunca me senti assim antes. Eu nunca me apaixonei, e duvido que mesmo que tivesse, seria desse jeito. _Eu te amo_.

— ...

— ...

— Hm... tá. – assenti, estranhando. – É perceptivelmente óbvio que eu também te amo, mas continuo sem entender.

— Isso não é uma coisa que eu faria com alguém que não me importo. – disse ele, em tom explicativo.

— ...

— Esquece isso. – ele pediu, me beijando.

— Espere aí, eu ainda estou em choque. – murmurei, rindo baixo.

— Sinceramente, não vi a graça. – ele disse, não soando ofensivo, só um pouco curioso.

— Meu Deus, Edward... olhe pra você! Você é inteligente, engraçado, _incrivelmente _bonito... E...! – eu ri de novo, sem conseguir evitar.

— Por que usou esse adjetivo? Incrivelmente? Soa como se fosse impossível... – ele fez uma careta.

— Edward. – chamei, séria. – Pense. Uma pessoa que é divertida, simpática, dedicada, inteligente e _absurdamente _bonita não é _incrível_? Parece realmente inacreditável que além de tudo, essa pessoa tenha um dia olhado para mim. Meu Deus, você já até me beijou! – eu fingi estar em choque, e ele riu.

Ficamos parados, apenas nos olhando.

— Você está com medo? – sussurrou Edward, carinhosamente alisando minha bochecha.

— Não. – afirmei, convicta.

— Então me diga... – ele pediu. Assenti. – Está protelando de propósito?

— Bem, _não_. – respondi. – É só que... eu não sei.

— Não é por que estamos aqui que nós precisamos fazer isso. – ele assinalou, se afastando um pouco de mim.

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

— Não. Eu... _quero_. – sussurrei.

— Você se lembra qual foi a primeira coisa que eu disse a você? – fez ele, sorrindo.

— _Você não precisa se levantar_. – Respondi prontamente, gargalhando.

— A primeira coisa que eu disse _em inglês_. – ele pediu.

Eu sorri, entendendo onde ele queria chegar. Graças ao meu costume de relembrar as coisas, eu sabia exatamente quais haviam sido suas palavras.

— We can teach each other. **(Nós podemos ensinar um ao outro) **– sussurrei, com os olhos brilhando de excitação.

— Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou.

— Com certeza.

Edward me beijou, calmo, e começou a descer as mãos por meu corpo delicadamente. Estava em minha nuca e começou a deslizar para meu ombro, parando ali por um curto segundo.

Moveu suas mãos para minhas costas e senti o fecho do sutiã abrindo. Beijei seu ombro, aproveitando para esconder meu rosto corado. Para meu extremo constrangimento, ele puxou a pequena peça de algodão por meus braços, se afastando um pouco no processo. Edward me olhou e sorriu. Eu ainda estava corada – talvez até mais que antes. Abracei-o de volta e ele beijou meu rosto.

Depois, começou a escorregar a mão – torturante, de _tão_ lentamente – para meu seio. Ouvi um gemido baixo e, surpresa, descobri que saiu de mim – de forma totalmente involuntária, apenas uma reação instintiva.

Passou a mão pela minha barriga e chegou até meu quadril, parando ali enquanto nos beijávamos. Nós dois com as respirações aceleradas e os corações pulando. Sorri internamente.

Eu comecei a me mexer, enroscando minhas pernas nas dele. Subi, roçando meu tornozelo em sua coxa e ele gemeu. Ri baixo, me deleitando da descoberta – eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ter esse poder sobre alguém, ainda mais _ele_.

Desloquei minha mão direita de seus cabelos e comecei a descê-la lentamente por seu peito forte, e desenhando em sua barriga carinhosamente. Ele se arrepiou, estremecendo por inteiro.

Ri baixo de novo – era quase mais prazeroso vê-lo se arrepiar e gemer do que sentir meu próprio corpo se arqueando por seu toque. Mordi seu lábio levemente e abri os olhos, encarando-o.

— Você faz alguma ideia do quanto está me provocando? – ele sussurrou com sua voz sensual.

— Hmm... – murmurei, sorrindo. – Na verdade _não_.

Edward soltou um riso malvado e curto, e então se inclinou para ficar totalmente em cima de mim. Para que eu não sentisse seu peso, ele apoiou uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo.

Ele beijou a minha testa com um estalo.

— Eu já disse que eu te amo? – ele perguntou.

— Não no último minuto. – brinquei.

— Hmm, então, _eu te amo_. – sussurrou ele, beijando meus lábios delicadamente.

— Eu também te amo. – respondi, sem deixar que ele se afastasse de mim.

Mas Edward deixou meus lábios e começou a beijar meu pescoço novamente, repetidas vezes, e agora eu tinha _certeza _que haveria uma marca.

Aliás, _uma não_, por que ele continuou beijando meu pescoço e depois meus ombros, e desceu, me surpreendendo. Eu arfei, agarrando – com mais força do que eu pretendia – seu cabelo.

— Prove de seu próprio veneno, Sra. Cullen. – ele murmurou, sorridente, enquanto começava a beijar e morder-me de leve.

Eu comecei a gemer, e ele, a rir baixo. Se eu não estivesse tão extasiada pelo que ele estava fazendo e pelo fato de ele ter me chamado de _Sra. Cullen_, eu teria ficado sem graça por perceber que meus "incentivos" estavam altos demais.

Impaciente, puxei seu rosto para mim e o beijei. Não suportava vê-lo com tanta roupa enquanto eu estava só de calcinha – ok, nem _tanta _roupa, mas ele ainda estava de calça.

Desci as mãos para o fecho dela, sentindo o quanto ele estava excitado. Eu também estava, e queria isso mais do que tudo no momento. Eu _precisava _disso, uma dose transbordante de Edward Cullen.

— Por que a pressa? – questionou ele, com a mão em minha cintura, desenhando círculos carinhosos.

Mas o engraçado foi que, mesmo com aquela carícia inocente, eu me arrepiei. Quantas vezes – e eu podia lembrar especificamente de uma, logo depois do que Paul fez – Jacob não havia me abraçado e acariciado minha cintura? Eu _nunca _tive nenhuma espécie de arrepio por causa disso, e agora há pouco eu tinha lutado para reprimir um gemido.

— Eu já esperei muito tempo por isso. – respondi, solene.

— Quero que seja especial para você. – ele murmurou.

— Já está sendo. – respondi, emocionada. – Há muito tempo, desde que você entrou na minha vida.

— Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou.

— Eu também. E agora vamos acabar logo com isso. – brinquei, rindo.

Ele riu junto comigo antes de afundar o rosto no vão do meu pescoço e esconder-se em meu cabelo.

— Quer saber, eu não acho que eu vá. – fez ele.

— Não vá...? – perguntei.

— Ter pressa. – ele riu.

— Ahh... – gemi, me enroscando mais a ele. – Se isso te faz feliz... – dei de ombros, rindo.

Edward então começou a beijar meu ombro e pescoço, mas não se prolongou muito ali como tinha feito antes; descendo ainda mais. Até que então chegou ao meu seio. Dei um gemido quando ele começou a lamber meu mamilo.

Ele começou a acariciar minha coxa delicadamente e devagar. Foi subindo, passou o dedo em cima do elástico da minha calçinha e então chegou a minha barriga.

Desceu a mão em linha reta, indo até meu clitóris. Senti minha respiração travar quando sua mão chegou. Ele acariciou um pouco por cima da calcinha, para em seguida, com a ajuda da sua outra mão, tirá-la.

Continuou então acariciando meu clitóris, enquanto passava a língua em meu seio. Minha respiração estava se transformando num arfar alto.

De repente ele parou e começou a descer a cabeça. Beijou minha barriga, depois minha coxa, e então minha virilha, até chegar no meu clitóris.

Dei um gemido alto quando ele começou a acaricia-lo com sua língua. Incrivelmente minha respiração conseguiu ficar mais acelerada do antes, e mesmo não querendo eu dava gemidos altos.

Que sensação era aquela? Seria que existia algo melhor que aquilo?

Eu duvidava.

Mas depois de uns minutos resolvi que era a minha vez – mesmo sem saber exatamente o que deveria fazer. Coloquei a mão em sua cabeça a puxando pra cima e ele me olhou confuso e um pouco... preocupado? Talvez estivesse pensando que eu não estava gostando. Como se existisse algum modo de eu não gostar de alguma coisa que ele fazia! E como se aquilo simplesmente não tivesse sido a coisa mais... mais... mais _maravilhosa _do mundo!

— Minha vez... —Cochichei em seu ouvido, mas mordi o lábio em seguida.

Joguei-o para o lado e sentei em cima dele. Desabotoei sua calça e a tirei e depois tirei sua cueca. Segurei seu _brinquedinho_ e então comecei a lamber a parte de fora timidamente. Era isso – ou mais ou menos isso – que eu devia fazer, não era?

Devia ser, por que agora era Edward quem gemia alto.

Então coloquei na boca, e comecei a colocar pra dentro e pra fora. Em um momento ele foi tão pra dentro que senti batendo em minha garganta, mas me pareceu que Edward tinha gostado, então continuei fazendo isso.

Fiquei uns minutos assim, então ele novamente me jogou pro lado da cama e se deitou em cima de mim.

Ele então, com a ajuda da mão, colocou seu _brinquedo_ na _entrada principal_. Quando houve a penetração dei um gemido mais alto, e ele percebeu que não tinha sido _exatamente _de prazer.

Ele me olhou preocupado, e tencionando se afastar.

— Eu estou bem. – sussurrei, tranqüilizando-o enquanto tentava acalmar a minha respiração – Só... vá devagar. – pedi.

— O quanto você quiser. – ele sussurrou.

Doía um pouco, mas era uma dor diferente. Uma dor que se misturava com prazer. Não chegava a ser ruim, e era totalmente suportável.

Ele começou realmente devagar, e não parava de me beijar. Era um beijo diferente, já que nós dois estávamos respirando forte nossas línguas quase não se encostavam; ficávamos mais com os lábios encostados e gemendo.

Depois de um tempo assim ele começou a acelerar, pois já não doía tanto.

Não me lembro ao certo quantas posições foram. Só sei que de tempos em tempos ele mudava.

Aquela sensação era incomparável a qualquer outra sensação que se possa imaginar, parecia que o prazer só aumentava a cada minuto. Parecia _não_, ele aumentava. Não agüentei e pedi então a Edward aumentar a velocidade, **[n/b (nota da Bee :D)velocidade 5 do creu! HUAHAUUAA, sorry, eu tinha que zuar pelo menos uma vez! huahuauha] **e o prazer só ia aumentando. Até que chegou ao clímax. Dei um gemido muito alto, que até _me_ assustou, enquanto entrelaçava meus dedos nos cabelos dele e os puxava.

Edward continuou rápido, e então foi sua vez de gemer alto enquanto apertava minha cintura. Depois então ele deitou ao meu lado, com a barriga para cima. Estávamos exaustos e ofegantes. Eu ri sozinha, suspirando para tentar acalmar a minha respiração.

-----------

_**Ai, ai; eu não posso ler essas coisas, sou muito inocente ainda! :x**_

_**HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUHSUAHSUAHs'**_

_**Bem, o próximo eu vou demorar bastante, pq eu tô em semana de prova, daí o bagulho é osso -.-'**_

_**Reviews:**_

_Bianca __**HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUA, demorei, mas postei (y)'**_

_Dany Cullen __**Que bom! O Jasper só vai aparecer láá no final, assim como o Emmett. Na verdade, eu planejava uma coisa muito do mal pra Alice, mas eu fiquei com dó. Se eu tivesse feito essa coisa, o Jasper teria aparecido ;)**_

_Alice Cullen __**Postando! ;D**_

_Nah! __**Que bom que gostou! Postando ;)**_

_Ana Carolina P. __**HSUAHSUAHSUAHSA, postando ;)**_

_**As outras eu respondi por pm.**_

_**Gente, amo vocês! *-*  
Fiquei com as 19 reviews! Lindaas! *---***_

_**Ah! Tenho uma indicação de fic! Na verdade, tenho duas! :D**_

_**Uma é a fic da minha irmã (mas eu não estou indicando pq ela é minha irmã, eu estou indicando pq tem tudo pra ser muito louca!)...**_

_**O nome é Ironia do Destino, by Bee Stream**_

_**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 3 5 3 5 6 0 / 1 / I R O N I A _ D O _ D E S T I N O**_

_**Tirem os espaços ;)**_

_**Resumo completo: "Bella é uma garota que se esconde atrás dos estudos desde que aprendeu na prática que a beleza não é a coisa mais importante. Ela vai para um internato, onde conhece Edward, que apesar de tudo é um bom amigo. Tudo estaria muito bem se as garotas de sua escola não começassem a aparecer mortas."**_

_**É bem do mal, e muito louca! E eu sou a beta *o***_

_**E a outra é uma que eu comecei a ler esses dias e ADOREI!**_

_**O nome é American Girl, by Bianca Damiani.**_

_**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s / 5 3 7 4 6 1 5 / 1 / A m e r I c a n _ G I r l**_

_**Tirem os espaços ;)**_

"_**Quando eu era pequena, fantasiava sobre salvar minha escola de alienígenas, se bem que ia ser bem legal sua escola ser explodida por alienígenas, não? Quer dizer, se ninguém estivesse dentro na hora."**_

_**A personagem principal é a Alice, ela é rejeitada filha do meio – a mais velha é a Rosalie, e a mais nova, a Bella. Apesar de ele namorar sua irmã, ela é completamente apaixonada por Emmett...**_

_**Nah, ainda tá bem no comecinho tbm, mas eu prevejo uma ótima história! ^^**_

_**Um beijãão pra vcs!! ;)**_


	20. A manhã seguinte

_**De novo, uma propagandinha básica... :D  
**__**Http: / /www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5353560/ 1/ IRONIA_DO_DESTINO**_

_**P.S.: O nome desse capítulo é meio tosco, mas foi o melhor que eu consegui pensar. Criatividade zero, sorry.**_

P.S.²: Gente! Já estamos no capítulo 20! Como o tempo passa! *--*

_**Boa leitura! ^^**_

**  
20. A manhã seguinte**

Edward's PoV

— Está acordada? – sussurrei, baixo o suficiente para que ela não acordasse se estivesse realmente dormindo.

Estávamos em silêncios há cerca de meia hora – eu tentando fazer a ficha cair de que tudo aquilo havia acontecido e Bella... bem, ela parecia dormindo, pois não se manifestou quando comecei a acariciar seus ombros levemente.

Ela se virou para mim e sorriu, assentindo.

— Como está? – perguntei, sorrindo.

Ela pensou por um segundo.

— Perfeita. – respondeu, dando-me aquele sorriso maravilhoso. Senti como se meu coração fosse explodir. – E você?

— Um pouco mais que perfeito. – respondi, piscando para ela.

Ficamos em um silêncio confortável, eu a admirando com um sorriso.

— Quero te perguntar uma coisa, na esperança da repetição daquele seu momento desabafo. – pedi, brincando. – Posso?

Ela riu baixo.

— Claro. – respondeu.

Minha mão foi para seu rosto e eu comecei a desenhar pequenos círculos em sua bochecha, carinhosamente. Devagar, ela se esgueirou para mais perto de mim, sorrindo.

— Por que, exatamente, você não quer fugir? – questionei, mantendo a voz leve intencionalmente.

— Bem... – começou ela, depois de respirar fundo duas vezes. – Primeiramente, é porque eu não desejo com muito ardor voltar para onde eu vivia. Não quero ser de mais entre Leah e Jake. Mas, de qualquer modo, eles vão me procurar se eu fugir, não? _Não posso _colocá-los nessa.

Eu assenti, sorrindo.

— E em segundo lugar...? – incentivei, me aproximando ainda mais dela e passando um braço ao redor de sua cintura.

Bella mordeu o lábio, indecisa. Me inclinei e beijei seu rosto muito levemente.

— Bem... – ela começou a enrolar o dedo na ponta do lençol. Eu ri, insatisfeito.

— Por favor, não me trate como se eu fosse um estranho. – implorei, me esforçando para não soar magoado.

— É que... bem... eu... – ela fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto no meu peito. – Tá, o segundo motivo é _você_. Eu não... conseguiria... passar os anos da minha vida e envelhecer sabendo que tive a melhor chance de vida que qualquer pessoa sempre quis ter – você sabe, alguém que faça você respirar a cada cinco segundos e te dê motivação para abrir os olhos de manhã – e deixei pra trás.

Eu abri a boca para falar, mas ela continuou.

— Eu... eu não sou boa para esquecer as coisas. Eu _sei _que vou me lembrar de tudo isso e... eu gostaria de poder dizer que _começou _aqui. E que isso é apenas o início... O inicio de uma _vida inteira_... com você. – ela apenas sussurrou a última parte.

Novamente, quando eu ia começar a falar, ela me cortou sem perceber.

— E-eu falei demais. – ela sussurrou. – Desculpe. Esse é _um dos problemas_, eu falo de mais quando estou com você.

— Bella. – chamei. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e levantou o rosto. – Como você pode ser tão... _boba_?! – balancei a cabeça, desacreditando. – Se você acha que depois que vai sair daqui estará livre de mim, desista. – brinquei.

Ela riu levemente, parecendo ainda meio sem graça.

— E, ah, um problema? Quer que eu te diga um problema? Eu tenho um problema aqui: Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você nem por um segundo, mas não sou capaz de dizer tantas coisas lindas, como você vive me dizendo. _Isso _é um problema.

Bufei, revirando os olhos e ela riu timidamente. Beijei sua testa com um estalo e ela suspirou.

— Se você soubesse o quanto eu te amo... – suspirei.

— Talvez com o tempo eu entenda. – ela respondeu, sorrindo aquele sorriso perfeito para mim.

— Você é tão linda... – falei, descendo a mão que estava no seu rosto para sua cintura também. – Eu quero passar todos os dias da minha vida com você. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, aproveitando para prendê-la bem mais perto de mim.

— Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou, se arqueando um pouco enquanto eu acariciava suas costas, descendo e subindo o dedo acompanhando sua coluna.

— Pode apostar que eu te amo mais. – respondi, sorrindo.

Ficamos abraçados, cada um com seus pensamentos. Eu mal podia acreditar nos acontecimentos recentes. Parecia bom demais para ser verdade – ela me amava! Do jeito que eu a amava, como _mulher_, e não _amiga_. Também como amiga, mas inevitavelmente como _mulher_.

— Está com fome? – perguntei.

Ela assentiu.

— Um pouco.

Eu sentei na cama puxando um pedaço do lençol para me cobrir e me inclinei para a mesinha que eu havia preparado. Haviam uns pacotes pequenos de bolacha, que eu puxei e coloquei na frente dela.

Ela pegou um e eu a observei enquanto comia. Ela era tão linda! Absolutamente perfeita. Definitivamente, demais para mim. Eu não havia sido um menino tão bom a ponto de receber o meu pequeno anjo – há, há, agora sou eu com essas coisas bobas.

Mas a verdade era que, se havia alguém ali que era um anjo, esse alguém era definitivamente Bella. Eu não parava de me surpreender com sua bondade e compreensão – e não, isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu ser apaixonado por ela.

Ela era, simplesmente, divina. E mal se dava conta disso.

Bella's PoV

— Bella... – chamou Edward docemente, na manhã seguinte.

Depois que eu comi, nós ficamos conversando por um tempo. Eu teria _conversado_ com ele a noite toda, se ele não tivesse começado a me provocar.

Mas agora pouco importava, porque eu não ligava realmente para o fato de ele me provocar. É _claro _que eu gostava. Principalmente quando resultava em mais um _round_.

Me espreguicei sem derrubar o lençol que me cobria e abri os olhos.

— Bom dia. – sussurrei.

— Bom dia, meu amor. – disse ele, se inclinando sobre mim e beijando meus lábios rapidamente.

Abracei-o, querendo nunca ter que deixá-lo ir. Edward riu baixo e se afastou com facilidade.

— Ah, não... – gemi, me aproximando de volta.

— _Alguém _tem que trabalhar. – ele brincou, me beijando levemente de novo. – Daqui a cinco minutos.

E então ele se rendeu e me abraçou, me beijando apaixonadamente por tantos minutos consecutivos que eu já estava ofegando. Desci minhas mãos de seus ombros para seu peito, enquanto ele puxava minha perna para enganchar em sua cintura.

Eu me impulsionei para frente, deixando nossos quadris se tocarem. Gemi, levantando a outra perna para prendê-lo totalmente.

— Não, não, não... – ele lamentou. – Eu tenho que ir...

Mas ele não se mexeu. Esperei um segundo, e então o beijei novamente.

— Bella, seja boazinha. – ele pediu, soltando meus braços de seu pescoço.

— Eu serei! – ri um pouco, roçando meus lábios em seu pescoço.

— Eu preciso... relaxar. – disse ele, meio que trincando os dentes e respirando fundo. – Vou tomar um banho.

Ele começou a se afastar para sentar.

— Posso te fazer relaxar de outro jeito. – flertei, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Edward me encarou, surpreso, mas sorrindo. Enrolei o lençol debaixo do braço e me aproximei dele, massageando seu pescoço.

— Por favor... – ele pediu, gemendo.

Me arrastei de lado e sentei no colo dele, abraçando-o e beijando-o. Edward riu e me beijou, puxando-me ainda mais para perto.

— Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou. – Mas eu realmente tenho que ir.

— Mas ainda está escuro! – reclamei. Ele deu de ombros. – Mais meia hora... – pedi.

— Nãão... – ele gemeu. – Eu ainda tenho que tomar banho e me vestir.

Eu fiz um bico, abaixando o rosto. Edward beijou a minha testa e então se levantou, me carregando no colo de lado.

— Ei! – eu o repreendi, rindo.

Eu ainda estava com o lençol enrolado em mim, então se tornou uma cena meio bizarra.

— Me sinto uma noiva novamente. – cantarolei, sorrindo ao perceber que ele estava me levando ao banheiro.

Quando entramos lá, ele trancou a porta por dentro e me colocou no chão, puxando o lençol devagar – me fazendo girar infantilmente.

Eu não estava exatamente consciente do fato de nós dois estarmos sem roupa nenhuma até que ele terminou de me despir – porque então pude enxergar em volta.

Desviei o rosto, corada, quando meus olhos caíram em uma parte, digamos, que eu não via todo dia. Edward levantou meu rosto com a mão e me beijou com ansiedade, já me puxando para debaixo do chuveiro.

---------------------------

_**Oiee! \o/  
Pois é, o neguinte é um segócio: O capítulo anterior, er, pra dizer o **__**mínimo**__**, não ficou muito a minha cara. Não vou colocar defeitos na obra da Bee, mas, ah... Bem, eu sou meio boba demais pra essas coisas :P  
Eu percebi que algumas pessoas deixaram de comentar o capítulo anterior, e, se foi por causa do lemon, eu peço que vcs me perdoem. É que eu realmente achei que o romance deles era intenso demais para não ter nada além de beijinhos.  
Mas eu ainda tenho um restinho de pureza, então daqui pra frente os capítulos não terão descrições tão... minunciosas das cenas.  
Outra coisa que eu queria avisar é que esse será o último capítulo 'feliz'. Eu já disse que a história tem complicações, e já era de se imaginar que nada poderia ser mil maravilhas – afinal, se vcs lembram, ela ainda está presa.  
Espero realmente que vocês não morram no final do próximo capítulo – que, se Deus quiser, vou postar até sexta que vem. Vou fazer de tudo para postar logo, oks? Mas **__**só se eu receber mais de 15 reviews**__** até o dia 04/12. /chantagistabarata  
Bom, vamos às reviews:  
**__Natii __**Que bom que vc gostou! Eu tbm sou apaixonada por esse Edward... hehe  
**__Iza Cullen __**HSUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHS, eu ri do trecho que vc citou... haha  
**__Bianca __**Pois é, ele é perfeito *-* | Postando! \o/  
**__Ana Caroline P. __**kkkkkk, naah... eles nem vão ter tempo de cochichar /spoiler.  
**__Dany Cullen__** haha, "queria ser a Bella pra comprovar *-*"[2]. | Isso, agüente firme, o Jasper vai pelo menos falar um 'oi' no final ;)  
**__Alice Cullen __**HSUAHSUAHSUAHUSHAUSHAUSHA, minha irmã tbm lê fics e não manda review, é tão triste! . | Fala pra sua amiga mandar uma, tipo, "oi, tô lendo". É um incentivo, sabe? :)  
Pois é, é isso aí!  
O resto respondi por pm.  
Beijos gigantescos!  
Amo vocês!!!!  
* Isa**_


	21. Confusão

**21. Confusão**

Os dias haviam passado de uma forma engraçada. Sem mal perceber, adquiri uma nova rotina – Edward, café da manhã, Alice, almoço, descanso (totalmente inútil) e Edward novamente. Ainda assim, parecia pouco tempo para ficar com ele. Alice já estava a par de tudo o que havia acontecido entre nós (ela não se contentou enquanto não dei detalhes, o que foi extremamente constrangedor – e super _a cara dela_).

Tudo estava perfeito, e eu não queria pensar nas notícias que Edward me contava – o fato de terem acontecido inúmeras revoltas dos civis em Buenos Aires. Ainda mais perturbador era o fato de que os revoltados terem mandado uma carta (com a assinatura de Os Justiceiros) para o jornal dizendo que iriam destruir todas as prisões onde ficavam os "inimigos do governo".

Por incrível que pareça, eu havia tido um _treco_ por causa disso – imaginei imediatamente a situação dessa prisão sendo destruída e eu... _salva_.

Salva de quê, se aqui era o meu céu particular?

— Eu estava pensando... – disse Edward, levantando o rosto e se afastando.

— No quê? – questionei, esticando minha mão para acariciar seu rosto perfeito e sua cicatriz (que eu não podia deixar de admitir que era muito sexy).

— O que nós somos? – perguntou ele, com um ar pensativo. – Quer dizer, _namorados _parece uma palavra tão infantil... – ele riu baixo. – Meio fraca, eu acho.

— Hm, acho que estamos mais para "amantes". – respondi, desenhando aspas no ar.

— _Amantes_... – ele murmurou, beijando meus lábios com ternura. – Bem, não importa. – ele concluiu.

— É, não importa. – concordei.

— Eu te amo de qualquer jeito, e estamos juntos. – ele assinalou. Sorri, assentindo.

Nos beijamos outra vez e logo nossos corpos estavam com um só novamente, sem que eu hesitasse ou sentisse vergonha. Na verdade, me parecia um tanto instintivo – nosso corpo correspondia aos estímulos antes que nós sequer pensássemos. Mas não importava, por que, em corpo e alma, mente e coração, eu amava Edward Cullen. E pertencia _totalmente _a ele.

***

**(N/A: Para evitar confusões novamente, aqui já é outro dia ainda, oks?)**

Então, lá estávamos nós, ofegantes e risonhos tentando enxergar a Lua da minha cama (o que era impossível, pois era uma Lua Nova) quando eu ouvi o primeiro barulho. Me pareceu com o barulho de uma daquelas bombas caseiras – do tipo que garotos adoram explodir nas ruas, só para assustar.

— O que foi isso? – perguntei.

— Não sei. – Edward riu, ignorando.

Mordi o lábio, receosa. Eu era jornalista, não estava acostumada a ignorar coisas intrigantes.

— Estou com um mau pressentimento. – murmurei, séria.

— Deixa eu te fazer esquecer isso. – Edward respondeu, rindo e se virando para me beijar.

Eu sorri fracamente, e quando ele me beijou, correspondi. Mas eu estava tensa demais, e ele percebeu.

— Está mesmo curiosa, não é? – ele perguntou. Assenti. – Quer que eu dê uma olhada?

Eu ia dizer que não, que o preferia ali comigo, mas antes que abrisse a boca houve outro barulho, ainda mais alto. Ouvi alguns gritos de protesto e pessoas chamando umas as outras.

Tremi.

— _O que é isso_? – sibilou Edward, se levantando e indo até a pequena janela.

Eu observei a expressão dele se desesperar e ele voltou para perto de mim.

— Se vista. – ordenou, já pegando as próprias roupas.

— O que é isso? – repeti a pergunta dele, preocupada.

— _Bella_. – ele me repreendeu.

Suspirei, um pouco contrariada, mas comecei a me vestir rapidamente. Os estrondos foram aumentando a frequência e os gritos já estavam começando a me assustar. Ouvi dois tiros em seqüência e arfei, desesperada.

Alguma parte intuitiva da minha mente me avisou que os tiros era o de menos. Senti que algo ainda pior viria e estremeci.

— Bella... – Edward me chamou, percebendo minha expressão assustada.

Ele se abaixou e ficou de frente para mim.

— Vai dar tudo certo. – disse ele, afagando minha bochecha delicadamente. Assenti.

— Você não precisa ir? – sussurrei.

Ele abaixou o rosto, triste.

— Sim, eu preciso. – respondeu.

— Eu te amo. – respondi, com uma intensidade urgente.

Ele me beijou, quase me derrubando na cama. Algo naquele beijo – ao contrário dos outros – me fez ficar ainda mais agoniada, e não calma.

— Não saia daqui. – ele disse.

Revirei os olhos e tentei rir.

— Estou falando sério. Mesmo que alguém te disser alguma coisa... _não saia daqui_. – fez ele, preocupado.

— Tudo bem.

— Eu vou olhar Alice antes de ir, então nem pense em fazer alguma idiotice.

Fiz um bico.

— Vou me comportar. – prometi. – Agora vá, e volte logo.

— Vai estar me esperando? – ele perguntou, soando inseguro.

Segurei o rosto dele com força, olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

— _Sempre_. – declarei, e então ele saiu.

Me encolhi no canto do quarto – a lembrança doce do meu primeiro encontro com Edward invadindo minha mente de uma forma terrivelmente nostálgica – e respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar.

Os tiros continuaram, junto com mais explosões e gritos – agora femininos também. Eu me concentrei em Edward e em seu sorriso calmo para tentar respirar com alguma regularidade.

Tinha que haver algum modo de aquilo não ser o que eu estava pensando. Não precisava necessariamente ser a tal revolta. Podia ser apenas... _Não_, na verdade não podia ser nada além disso. Nos quatro meses que estive aqui, só ouvi tiros sendo disparados duas vezes – e em nenhuma delas, tantos assim.

Eu ainda estava pensando nas possibilidades – e tentando ignorar os gritos, tiros e explosões, claro –, quando ouvi o barulho. De repente, todos os estrondos pareceram mais próximos. Estremeci por antecipação, antes mesmo de me virar e constatar o óbvio: a porta se fora.

Não arrancada, ou sei lá, arrombada. Ela havia sido _derrubada_, e o homem com a marreta olhava para mim com uma curiosidade que me deixou constrangida. Me perguntei internamente se _o quê _ele estava fazendo, e rezei que ele não tivesse me visto.

Mas, claro, ele olhou em meus olhos, e, passando por cima da porta, entrou na minha cela. Os gritos pareciam ter mudado – pareciam mais de incentivo do que de desespero. Balancei a cabeça, confusa.

— Olá, garota. – o homem disse, a voz suave me deixando apavorada.

Dei um passo para trás, batendo na parede. Sufoquei um grito de pânico.

— _Não_!

Eu sei que ultimamente tenho feito isso várias vezes, sorry. Eu realmente não estou bem hoje, e não vou responder as reviews. Mas posso garantir que amei TODAS, de verdade mesmo. Queria deixar um beijo especial para quem mandou reviews, e um obrigada pra quem está acompanhando.  
Amo vocês!  
Isa


	22. Despedidas

**22. Despedidas**

— N-não se aproxime! – grunhi, querendo correr.

— Calma, garota. Está tudo bem, não vim aqui para te machucar. – o homem disse, com um quase sorriso.

Eu olhei para a marreta, desesperada.

— E-então p-porque est-tá c-com _isso_? – gaguejei.

Ele jogou o objeto no canto oposto de onde eu estava e deu um passo para mais perto de mim.

— Não se aproxime! – gritei novamente, mesmo com a garganta fechada.

— Eu não vou te machucar! Olhe para mim, moça! Eu nem uso uniforme! – ele soltou um riso leve.

Mal sabia que não era aquilo que eu temia. Os homens de farda tinham chefes, e o chefe dos chefes me protegia. Não era um soldado que eu temia, definitivamente.

— E os tiros? – insisti.

— Bem... nós já esperávamos que os guardas reagiriam, então...

— VOCÊS ESTÃO ATIRANDO NELES? – gritei, quase involuntariamente.

Eu tentei lutar, mas a imagem brotou na minha mente. Edward caindo, ensangüentado e fraco, em meu colo. Eu pude vê-lo nitidamente. Eu tinha alguma ideia de quais seriam suas últimas palavras:_ Vá e se salve. Eu te amo._

É claro que ele se preocuparia muito mais comigo do que com ele mesmo... como sempre.

— Fique longe! – gritei, desesperada, quando ele deu mais um passo, acordando-me do transe.

— Qual é o seu nome, senhorita? – perguntou ele, andando mais devagar, mas ainda se aproximando.

— _Não_! – chorei.

— O meu nome é Fernando, e todos nós viemos para salvar vocês... Acalme-se, garota. – disse ele.

Eu até poderia me acalmar, se não soubesse disso. Ele iria _me salvar_. Me tirar do único rastro de felicidade que eu tinha. Arrancar de mim o meu único amor.

De repente, ouvi o único som que seria capaz de me acalmar naquela loucura. Uma voz. A voz _dele_.

— Se afaste. – disse ele, contornando o homem e se aproximando de mim.

Edward estava com uma arma apontada para Fernando. Eu o olhei, assustada, mas ele sorriu para mim.

— Relax. – ele sussurrou, quase só mexendo os lábios.

Respirei fundo e assenti.

— Saia. – Edward ordenou para o homem, enquanto pegava minha mão. Ele permaneceu parado. – Não me obrigue... – Edward pediu.

O homem olhou para nós dois e observou nossas mãos unidas.

— O senhor não quer fazer isso... – disse Fernando. – Sabe que não quer. É o melhor para _ela_.

E eu sabia que, colocando as palavras daquele modo, Edward hesitaria.

— Não, não é. – grunhi, somente para ele. – Você _sabe _que não é, Edward.

— Você se importa com ela... Não pode ser tão egoísta a ponto de querer que ela sofra tanto aqui só por você. – disse o homem.

— O quê? – falei, dando um riso nervoso de desespero. – Eu não _sofro _aqui, e você sabe disso!

— Você conhece aquele ditado... "Se você a ama, deixe-a ir; se for pra ser sua, ela voltará." – disse Fernando. – Isso se você ainda a desejar depois das outras, claro...

Eu me encolhi. _Outras_.

— _Não existem _e _não existirão _"outras". – Edward sussurrou para mim, e eu assenti.

É claro que não. Ele _me ama_.

Mas para os homens, amor e outras coisas não estão necessariamente relacionadas e...

— Isso não vai durar pra sempre, você sabe. Quando acabar, o que vai fazer? Mandá-la de volta pra casa? – disse Fernando.

— Vá embora. – Edward sibilou.

Fernando não se mexeu. Edward atirou no batente da porta e eu me encolhi.

— _Saia_. – disse ele.

O homem respirou fundo e finalmente saiu.

— Sua vez. – Edward falou, guardando sua arma no cinto.

— C-como é? – gaguejei.

— Você precisa ir. – fez ele.

— Não pode estar falando sério. – falei, assustada.

— Eu acho que isso é um adeus. – disse ele.

— _Não_. Não pode fazer isso comigo. – sussurrei. – Não depois de tudo, não agora. Não _nunca_.

— Bella... Não torne isso mais difícil do que já é.

— Edward, não...

— Vá, Bella.

— Você sabe que eu não quero ir! – gritei, meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. – Você _sabe_ que eu não vou fugir!

— É o melhor pra você. – Edward disse. – Você ouviu o que ele disse.

— Você só pode estar _brincando_! Isso tudo é pra mim, mas _e você_? – chorei. – _Você _quer que eu vá?

Edward fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, andando para a minha cama e sentando-se, indiferente à baderna local.

— Sim, eu quero, Bella. – ele disse, sem me olhar.

Eu arfei, deixando minhas costas escorregarem na parede e sentando no chão.

— Vá, Bella. – ele insistiu, com a voz seca.

Solucei e balancei a cabeça, negando.

— Não vai me obrigar. – solucei.

— Bella, amor... – ele falou.

— Agora é _amor_? – choraminguei. – Claro, claro; Na hora de se livrar de mim e já pensar nas _outras_... – minha voz falhou e eu não consegui terminar.

— Você precisa ir... – ele falou, com os dentes trincados de frustração.

— _Não vou!_

Edward se levantou num salto e veio parar na minha frente em meio segundo.

— Não, eu não quero _de jeito nenhum _que você vá. Não quero que você me deixe _nunca_, e não quero passar _nem um segundo _longe de você. Eu te amo mais do que tudo, e é por isso que eu _preciso_ que você vá. Você _tem _que ir, aqui não é o seu lugar. Você ouviu o que ele disse, isso vai acabar logo... E eu vou te perseguir, pode ter certeza. Eu vou te achar, Bella, porque eu não sou capaz de ficar longe de você. Então, sim, eu quero que você vá. Eu quero que você fuja _agora_. – ele respirou fundo. – Vá, Bella.

Eu mordi o lábio, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas.

— Vá embora. – Edward ordenou.

— Eu te amo. – sussurrei, soluçando.

— Eu te amo _tanto_. – ele disse, urgente, e me puxou para si num beijo profundo, desesperado.

— Não esqueça de mim. – pedi, sussurrando.

Edward riu.

— Meu amor, Bella bobinha! Nem se eu quisesse, conseguiria. – ele cantarolou. – Vá, meu amor. Cuide bem do meu coração – eu o deixo com você.

— Eu te amo. Muito. Muito. Muito _mesmo_. – sussurrei.

— Eu te amo muito mais, querida. _Vá._

Assenti devagar e me afastei dele, levantando.

— Só siga o fluxo. Vá para a direita e saia.

— Alice! – arfei, de repente.

Edward sorriu.

— Eu sei. Eu passei por lá, ela está te esperando.

— Certo. – sussurrei. – A-adeus.

— Até breve, Bella. – ele disse, sorrindo.

Assenti e segui no meio da confusão absurda que se formava. Eu senti pessoas esbarrando em mim, mas tudo parecia muito embaçado. Além das lágrimas, eu sentia como se houvesse um tampão no meu ouvido. Todas as coisas eram distantes, confusas...

Eu senti antes de ver. Primeiro um empurrão no ombro direito, e então meu braço sendo torcido para trás enquanto meu rosto era prensado na parede. As coisas ainda estavam muito indistintas, mas me virei para ver.

Como se eu _precisasse_!

Como se já não fosse ridiculamente óbvio!

— Até que enfim te vejo sozinha. – Raul murmurou em meu ouvido, a voz ligeiramente sarcástica.

Eu grunhi qualquer coisa em resposta.

— Vamos lá, ninguém vai sentir sua falta no meio dessa baderna. Vamos dar uma voltinha, Bella. – ele disse.

— Vai pro inferno. – sibilei.

— Não sem você, querida.

------

_**Mais um capítulo com o final "do mal"!!! [hoho]'**_

Minha mãe quer assistir Prison Break (e eu só vou deixar pq Michael Scofield faz bem para os olhos), então vou ter que ser rápida.  
Adorei as reviews. Amo vocês!  


_**Respostinhas de quem não tem conta no FF:  
**__natii____**morra não! Leia esse! HSUAHSUHASUHASHAUH'  
**__bianca____**Postandoo!  
**__Dany Cullen __**Caalma, não é ele não! Agora é [hoho]' | Atualizando.  
**__Bianca __**HSUAHSUHASUAHSUAHS, essa é a graça! Acabar bem na parte que pega! (y)'  
**__Alice Cullen __**Como eu já disse, é essa a graça de escrever: parar bem quando o bicho pega ;) | kkkkk, capítulo mestre?! **_

_**Beijinhos pra vocês!  
Postarei o próximo "um dia"... kkkk  
Amo vocês! *-***_

_***Isa**_


	23. Fuga

**23. Fuga**

Sabe quando tudo o que você deseja é que apareça em você uma força extraordinária e uma coragem incrível para conseguir se livrar de uma situação?

Era _exatamente _assim que eu me sentia.

Eu me debati e gritei, óbvio, mas foi inútil. Foi tudo realmente muito rápido: eu estava sozinha, e então no segundo seguinte estava sendo prensada na parede. Mais meio segundo e eu estava sendo arrastada pelo cabelo.

Ser arrastada não é nada legal, mas ser arrastada _pelo cabelo _é bem pior. E, incrível, eu quase não senti. A única coisa que senti – e não pouca – foi _raiva_.

E a vontade de fugir, que só crescia.

— Me _larga! _– gritei, pela milésima vez.

Eu já tinha cambaleado uns bons dois metros com ele me puxando, mas ainda estava tentando me soltar.

— Calma, Bella... – ele disse, forçando a voz para que não saísse ofegante.

Ele iria me carregar até algum lugar? Provavelmente. Mas não sem esforço, pode apostar.

— AAARRRGHHH! – gritei, balançando os braços para tentar me desvencilhar dele.

Mais uma vez, meus esforços foram inúteis. Imaginei, apenas por um segundo, se Edward apareceria – do nada, como sempre – para me ajudar.

Por algum motivo, duvidei tremendamente que isso fosse acontecer. Talvez porque nossa despedida tivesse soado definitiva demais para um reencontro, ou talvez só por causa do desespero.

Confesso sem vergonha: Eu estava _realmente _desesperada. Porque, de qualquer forma, aquilo não ia acabar bem. Mesmo se eu me livrasse dele, o que faria? Correria novamente, com toda minha força, para longe daquele que eu amo?

Então eu não ligava. Lutava, claro, mas não me importava realmente. Era uma batalha perdida, não importando a extensão dos danos.

Porque eu sabia que os danos físicos eram supérfluos. A dor estava em meu coração.

Mas então eu parei de ser egoísta por um pequeno segundo e pensei em Alice. Pensei no que Edward tinha me falado antes: "Eu passei por lá, ela está te esperando." Alice estava _me esperando!_

E se eu não aparecesse? O que aconteceria com ela? Ela fugiria e se salvaria, ou ficaria? Imaginei que ela ficaria e tremi. Podia apostar que a coisa seria muito mais feia pra quem ficasse, depois dessa baderna toda.

E então eu decidi lutar. Lutar com a cabeça e o corpo, e não só se debater como uma barata tonta.

Parei de andar e finquei o pé no chão.

— Vamos! – ele gritou, dando um tranco em mim.

Eu me segurei parada, e encostei as costas na parede, como se estivesse jeito que eu já esperava que ele faria, Raul se aproximou de mim e me encurralou na parede. Juro que tentei, mas não consegui reprimir um sorriso.

**(N/A: Não quis colocar do PoV da Bella esse pedaço pq é muito "ooh =O")**

_**Raul's PoV**_

**(N/A: Podem me matar. Mas lembrem-se: Se me matarem, não vou poder continuar a fic _O_ [a não se que eu psicografe... hauhauha] –q)**

Até que enfim, sozinha, como que esperando por mim. Seu jeito de andar sempre tão decidido estava diferente, mas só podia ser ela. Ninguém naquele lugar tinha um corpo como aquele.

A outra garota, a novinha, tinha um corpo bom – quase tão bom quanto o dela –, mas era _tão _pequena que seria quase fácil segurá-la. Qual seria a graça nisso, então?

Mas lá estava ela, _totalmente_ sozinha. O Cullen não estava nem por perto – eu havia visto-o andando na direção contrária, um minuto antes, com o mesmo andar de ombros baixos.

Me ocorreu, por um segundo, que aquilo poderia estar conectado – ela e ele com expressões indiferentes, andando arrastando os pés. Mas, não. Eles não podiam ser desse jeito.

Cansada de lutar, Bella se encostou na parede. Eu sorri para ela e a prendi ali. _Tudo bem, então._, quis falar para ela, _Você só facilitou as coisas._

Puxei seus braços – que ainda se debatiam um pouco – para cima, longe do alcance do meu rosto para evitar unhadas. Ela fez uma careta, soltando uma espécie de rosnado quando me aproximei mais e eu apenas continuei sorrindo.

— Às vezes, vale a pena esperar por um bom momento. – falei.

— Nem me fale. – ela respondeu.

E depois disso, num movimento que eu não esperava, ela abaixou os braços de uma vez só, me empurrando alguns centímetros para trás. Cerrei os dentes para ela e me aproximei de volta.

Antes que eu pudesse segurar os braços dela, ela mesma os estendeu para mim – mas não _submissa_ e sim _em desafio_. Balancei a cabeça, deliciado. Isso ia ser ainda mais divertido do que eu esperava.

Mas Bella passou os dois braços em volta do meu pescoço e me puxou para perto dela. Por um segundo, achei que ela fosse me beijar. Absurdo? Talvez; mas um homem pode sonhar, não pode?

Ao invés disso, ela apenas me puxou um pouco para baixo e acertou seu joelho em meu ponto fraco, para depois me empurrar de uma vez só para trás e sair correndo.

Mesmo sentado e me contorcendo, tive o sangue frio de usar uma mão para resgatar a arma em meu cinto. Ela estava correndo e haviam dezenas de pessoas perto dela, correndo também, mas eu sabia que não ia errar. Eu _nunca _errei.

Destravei a pistola e dei um único tiro, para me deliciar de sua queda para frente. Eu sorri e comecei a tentar me levantar, mas ainda doía demais. Aquela _vadiazinha_ ia pagar _caro_ por isso.

Meio me arrastando, meio engatinhando; segui na direção que ela estava caída de bruços. Sorri ao ver seu corpo naquela posição tão _propícia_ e continuei me aproximando, mais lentamente do que eu gostaria.

**(N/A: Eu ia acabar o capítulo aqui, mas como é muitaa³ maldade, continuarei, de volta ao **_**ponto de vista da Bella**_**.)**

— Às vezes, vale a pena esperar por um bom momento. – disse Raul, com sua voz rude.

— Nem me fale. – retruquei, maliciosa.

Fingindo que ia resistir – e assim fazendo com que ele se aproximasse mais –, enlacei seu pescoço com toda a força que eu tinha e o puxei para baixo, dando _aquela _joelhada que eu sempre quis dar nele.

Mas eu não tive tempo de me deliciar de sua dor; apenas saí correndo, desesperada.

Corri com todo o meu desespero, mas, atrapalhada até em situações de vida ou morte, meu pé se prendeu em alguma coisa e eu caí de cara. Me xinguei, murmurando palavrões e quase esperando Raul aparecer ali, para que a nossa _pequena batalha _continuasse.

Se passou quase um segundo inteiro, e nada. Devagar, me esgueirei com a barriga para cima – como se nada mais estivesse acontecendo: nem os tiros ao meu redor, nem os gritos e nem as pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro – para ver onde aquele desgraçado estava.

Surpresa, constatei que ainda longe de mim. Sentei e o encarei por um milésima de segundo. O olhar dele, torturado, era de perdedor. Resisti fortemente à vontade de gritar alguma obscenidade para ele. Apenas lancei-lhe meu melhor sorriso de vitória e virei à esquerda, seguindo o corredor que me levaria à cela de Alice.

A porta de lá estava horrivelmente massacrada, mas não destruída por inteiro. Me senti idiotamente _idiota_ ao chutar a porta – mas idiotamente _vitoriosa _quando a porta cedeu.

Alice me encarou, surpresa, e eu atravessei a cela num segundo para abraçá-la.

— Vamos, Allie. – murmurei. – Seja forte, querida.

Ela assentiu duas vezes e então se levantou.

— Temos que correr. – gritei, sobre a baderna. Ela assentiu novamente.

— Me guie. – pediu ela, também gritando.

Agarrei sua mão e corri. Corri. E corri mais um pouco. De tempos em tempos, me virava para ver se Alice estava bem, mas nunca deixando de correr.

Passar pelo portão havia sido a pior parte, mas havia alguns homens "do bem" lá, que nos ajudaram. Agora, tanto fazia para mim se eles iam me ajudar ou não; Edward estava irremediavelmente longe de mim.

Havia um caminhão no início da estrada – um que me lembrou o transporte precário de crianças pobres – e nós fomos abrigadas nele, saindo de lá rápido.

Minha mente estava nublada, confusa. Eu não sabia o que pensar, e nem o que fazer. Eu não ia meter Jake e Leah nessa, mas não conseguia encontrar outra saída.

Horas depois, o sol apareceu, mas, de algum modo, não fez diferença. A escuridão estava _na minha mente_, e o sol só me fez querer me esconder debaixo de alguma coisa.

Alice perguntava se eu estava bem e eu assentia. Afinal, o que ia dizer a ela? Que eu mal conseguia respirar, mesmo com aquela brisa leve que refrescava o dia? Iria eu dizer a Alice que eu estava tremendo de frio, mesmo enquanto o sol batia sobre nós duas, chegando a deixar as outras pessoas suadas?

Porque não me restava _nada_. Nos últimos meses, minha vida tinha começado a girar totalmente em torno de Edward Cullen, e agora que ele estava longe, eu me sentia afundando.

Afundando para tão longe, que não conseguia ver a superfície. Na verdade, eu não conseguiria nem dizer para que lado ficava a praia.

Só que não importava. Sem Edward, _nada _importava.

-

-

-

_**OBS: Sei que prometi que pelo menos um soco (ou tiro, enfim) o Raul ia receber, mas como eu não queria que o Edward aparecesse mais, ficou só na base da joelhada mesmo _O_  
**_

_**Amores da minha vidaaa! *-*  
Demorei, mas tô aqui atualizando! :D**_

Eu ia terminar de escrever ontem, mas graças ao apagão, terminei hoje _O_  
Como eu já tinha avisado, mais um capítulo sem final feliz _O_

[dando uma de Bee] PROMOÇÃO: Mande uma review e eu responderei QUALQUER pergunta que fizer. [mas só vale pra quem tem cadastro no FF].

Daqui uns dias tô aí de volta.  
Amo vocês! ;*

*Isa

Ups! As reviews de quem não tem conta... n_n'

_Bianca __**kkkkk, nossa que Edward violento, esse da sua imaginação! =O' | Postando \o/**_

_Dany Cullen __**Pois é, pois é... Se ela tivesse escolha, provavelmente não iria; mas ela sabia que ele também queria que ela ficasse salva e tal... _O_ | Eu tbm odeio o Raul ;)  
**__  
Iza Cullen __**hauahuha, calmaaa! Capítulo devidamente postadinho ;)**_

_natii __**O Raul é um infeliz com um senso de oportunidade maldito. _O_ | Prison Break é vidaa! *-* Choreeei demaais³ com o final, mas tudo bem _O_**_

_HelenEmilyRPM __**haha, apreensão é alma do negócio ;)**_

_Alice Cullen __**SHAUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSAUSHA, eu riii!**_

Well, é isso aí.  
Beijos enormes e lindos pra vocês!

PS : Se tiveer alguém aqui que lê a minha outra fic, De Repente Apaixonada, fique por perto pq eu vou postar até o final dessa semana, se Deus quiser :D  
PS²: Se você não lê, leia ;)


	24. Distância

**24. Distância **

E agora, se completava um dia inteiro. Um dia inteiro sem Edward. Vinte e quatro horas sem vê-lo, sem tocá-lo... Mil quatrocentos e quarenta minutos sem sentir seu cheiro, sem beijar seu rosto. Não acho que eu seja capaz de seguir em frente.

Hoje falamos com Jasper, marido de Alice. Ele está vindo pra cá agora. Fico feliz por Alice que ele esteja vindo – não acho que eu tenho sido uma boa amiga desde que fugimos.

É só que eu não consigo parar de pensar que, se... se... se_ Edward _estivesse aqui, estaríamos abraçados agora. Provavelmente sorrindo um para o outro, _pensando_ _um no outro_.

Até mesmo o nome dele me faz doente agora. É como um grande buraco negro em meu peito engolindo meus sorrisos e sonhos. Toda a vida que eu imaginei indo por água abaixo.

_Dois dias  
_Quarenta e oito horas, mil quatrocentos e quarenta minutos, oitenta e seis mil e quatrocentos segundos. Me sinto como uma drogada sofrendo de abstinência.

Jasper é legal, atencioso... Mas tudo o que ele faz me faz lembrar quem eu não devo mencionar, para minha própria sanidade. Ouvi Jasper perguntar a Alice se eu sempre fui assim, tão... _distante_.

Talvez _distante_ seja uma palavra boa. Não consigo ouvir o que eles falam – não por falta de audição; mas porque tudo fica nublado, fosco. Como se, de repente, houvesse uma névoa cobrindo-me e arrastando-me para longe de tudo.

Não consigo pensar em nada que não seja sobre _ele_, e isso só me faz piorar. Sei que devo parar – talvez não simplesmente surtar e deixar tudo para trás; mas tentar me _estabilizar_ aqui.

Mas não consigo. Porque a cada segundo que penso em sequer deixar de mencioná-lo em meus pensamentos, a dor é pior ainda. O que eu preciso é ter certeza que ele existiu; que aquilo não foi apenas imaginação minha.

Porque, pelo jeito que as coisas andam, acho que estou ficando meio doida.

_Uma semana  
_Quanto tempo eu falei que conseguiria aguentar sem ele? Um mês? Definitivamente _não_. Por que ele está demorando tanto? Por que ele simplesmente não _aparece_ aqui?

Acho que devo comunicar a Jacob que não morri – não por inteiro, _fisicamente_, de qualquer forma. Talvez eu vá. Talvez não. Não acho que seria uma boa ideia me afastar de Alice, a única pessoa que me faz ficar quase sã.

_Um mês  
_Alice me odeia. Eu tenho _certeza _que ela me odeia. Se não me odeia ainda, está quase lá. Eu tento, mas não consigo. Meus sorrisos foram todos engolidos pelo buraco em meu peito.

Sou uma péssima amiga; a pior que ela já teve. Não consigo ouvir música sem chorar, não sou capaz de ver coisas românticas, acordo no meio da noite gritando...

Eu _tenho _que ir embora, não posso mais causar essa dor à Alice e Jasper – estou estragando a felicidade deles com a minha tristeza! Vou embora logo, não agüento mais.

Porque ele não aparece logo e me salva a vida?

_Três meses_

Chorar? Não consigo mais.

Rir? Nem quando fazem cócegas.

Tenho uma notícia ótima pairando sobre a minha cabeça, e não sou capaz de sorrir. Jacob me expulsou, mas, ahh, _quem precisa de um amigo?_

Voltei para Alice já com a notícia para contar, e ela ficou feliz. _Alice _ficou feliz e eu não sou capaz de dar um sorriso. Não sou capaz de emoção nenhuma; _não mais_.

Tudo o que eu tinha dentro do meu coração foi arrancado e jogado fora. Todos os meus sentimentos foram pisoteados. Tudo o que eu possuía comigo foi tirado de mim.

Eu poderia me matar. Pensei seriamente sobre isso esses dias. Mas não posso.

Alice me odiaria se eu fizesse isso, ainda mais agora.

Mas... além da morte, que outra saída eu tenho? Minha vida já não existe mais – tenho plena consciência que mal como, mal durmo e não sorrio.

Sou só um peso morto.

Bem, _dois._

_Julho..._

_Agosto..._

_Setembro..._

_Outubro..._

_Novembro_

E então, finalmente as coisas estão se normalizando. Não me permito pensar que estão _melhores_, mas posso garantir que estão _menos piores_ para mim. Desisti de forças risadas – elas saem naturalmente agora, quando olho ao redor.

Os bebês são lindos – como Alice prometeu, seus filhos se chamam Edward e Isabella. Terrivelmente doloroso ouvir seu nome tantas e tantas vezes. Deve ser por isso que estou me acostumando.

_Dezembro..._

_1983..._

_1984..._

_..._

_**Gente... Estou sem net em casa, então escrevi o capítulo e tô postando na lan rapidinho.  
Amo vocês.  
Adorei as reviews.  
Mil beijos**_

*Isa 

_**P.S.: Pra quem acompanha alguma outra fic minha, espere sentado. Do jeito que as coisas estão, vou demorar umas duas semanas pra postar De Repente Apaixonada .**_


	25. Insuportável

**25. Insuportável**

EPoV

_Horrível_

Como se, de repente, meu coração tivesse sido arrancado. A bagunça ao meu redor não fazia diferença pra nada. Eu não conseguia me concentrar no que me diziam.

O ataque-resposta aos que estavam se revoltando foi planejado por alguém, que eu nem sou capaz de dizer quem. Mas era tarde, e todos sabiam disso.

O local foi destruído em chamas, e já não tinha mais ninguém lá. Nós mesmos fomos obrigados a sair. Era impossível respirar. Impossível pensar.

_Terrível_

Todos os momentos gloriosos com Bella pareciam um sonho bom no meio daquela loucura. Alguns soldados foram mortos, alguns se feriram... Os reforços chegaram horas depois, quando já estávamos desmaiados de cansaço.

Ou melhor, _eles _estavam.

_Desesperador_

Eu não conseguia fechar os olhos. A cada segundo que eu vacilava, imagens de Bella apareciam em minha mente, e só de pensar que não a veria tão cedo, sentia que ia sucumbir.

Eu tentei, inutilmente, encontrar o endereço de algum Jacob em Buenos Aires. Deus, nem era um nome comum! Não consegui achar nada.

Entre os oficiais, ninguém sabia o que fazer, a quem punir, ou a quem agradecer. Raúl me lançava olhares cortantes, e eu desejei saber o que ele estava pensando.

_Pavoroso_

Eu _achava _que sentia falta dela durante o dia inteiro. Eu _achava _que nunca ia aguentar o tempo entre o amanhecer e o crepúsculo seguinte. Eu cheguei a _imaginar _que era ruim passar o dia todo longe dela.

Mas agora eu sabia. Eu era feliz e não me dava conta do quanto. Porque, demorasse o quanto demorasse, _ela estava lá_. Sempre me esperando, sempre me querendo, sempre _ali_, ao meu alcance.

Agora ela não estava. E isso, mais do que tudo, me deixava desnorteado. Como eu poderia viver sem Bella ao meu lado?

De que outro modo eu poderia encontrar _alguma _felicidade?

_Inútil_

Sem significado. Nada tinha significado. Minha vida não tinha mais significado. O mundo todo não tinha mais significado.

Em meu quarto, eu encostava a testa nos joelhos todas as noites e tentava imaginar. Bella estaria bem? Segura? Aquecida? _Feliz_? O rosto dela atrás das minhas pálpebras sorria para mim. Mas aquilo era uma ilusão, obviamente.

Bella _não estava _bem. _Não podia _estar.

Quando minha linha de pensamentos chegava nesse ponto, eu me chutava mentalmente. _Então, só porque você não pode ser feliz sem ela, não vai querer que ela seja feliz por si própria?_

Egoísta.

Eu balançava a cabeça e dizia a mim mesmo que queria que ela fosse feliz. Sua felicidade era muito mais importante do que a minha dor. Eu iria deixá-la cuidar da própria vida.

Se assim ela desejasse, eu sumiria. Mas eu teria que perguntar a ela antes; eu _precisava _ouvir as palavras saindo de sua boca. Ou talvez não as palavras, especificamente, mas _ver _que ela está feliz.

A cada momento eu me sentia mais pressionado no serviço militar. De repente, tudo o que eles diziam me deixava nervoso, e cada coisa que me fazia lembrar dela me dilacerava.

Todos os comentários idiotas me faziam querer socar alguém. As pessoas começaram a reparar, e eu não conseguia negar e dizer que estava tudo bem. _Não estava_.

Cada pedaço do meu coração dilacerado batia separadamente, causando uma dor estranha. Eu sentia como se estivesse sempre a ponto de chorar. Tudo o que eu fazia, tudo o que eu pensava... _Tudo _me lembrava Bella.

Em minha carteira, eu guardava uma folha que ela tinha rabiscado, há tanto tempo atrás.

_Campanha: Vamos canonizar Edward Cullen_, dizia repetidamente.

Aquele dia tinha sido tão bobo, mas feliz. Eu já era tão caído por ela, e ela não percebia. Quase sorri com a lembrança.

Nosso primeiro beijo me veio à mente e eu lutei para me manter inteiro. O jeito que nossos lábios se moviam, tímidos e tomando coragem aos poucos...

O jeito que ela protelou e que as circunstâncias atrapalharam nossa primeira noite... A doce sensação de ouvi-la dizendo que me amava...

Como num filme, as imagens passavam por mim. Algumas alegres, outras nem tanto...

O tempo passando, e eu sem poder fazer nada. Meu pai me fez tirar um "tempo para descansar", mas eu sabia que ele só estava preocupado comigo.

Novamente, minha busca foi inútil. Procurei por ela em vários lugares da cidade, fui ao antigo prédio do jornal que ela trabalhava, mas ela tinha realmente sumido.

Carlisle percebeu que eu estava procurando alguma coisa, e eu contei a ele. _Irresponsável_ foi a coisa mais leve que ouvi. Fui, então, para a casa do meu primo, Emmett.

Eu sabia que ele estava confuso com o meu jeito, também, mas não fez tantas perguntas. Lhe falei sobre minha missão, e ele prometeu me ajudar.

O tempo se passou. A cada minuto eu ficava mais impaciente. Emmett sabia a descrição completa de Bella, então a procurava com outros nomes também.

Mas não era nada fácil procurar alguém que pode – ou não – se chamar Isabella Swan.

Era um dia qualquer, no qual eu acordei pensando que, ao final do dia, iria dormir de novo, sem ela comigo. Emmett disse que tinha uma pista, e me mostrou uma foto.

Meu coração parou de bater.

Com o cabelo mais curto e mais escuro, mas definitivamente _ela_. Não podia ser outra pessoa. Ninguém tinha aqueles olhos. Aquela boca. Aquela pele perfeita. Aquele sorriso meio falso, mas resignado.

A legenda dizia:

_Tarde de autógrafos com J. J. Wiliams._

Eu repeti o nome pra mim mesmo e me lembrei. Ri sozinho.

"_Se eu tivesse outro nome, seria Joanne. É tão bonito!" _– ela disse uma vez. Eu havia comentado que Joanne era um nome frequentemente usado como segundo nome, e ela riu. _"É verdade. Eu me lembro disso. Julia Joanne, então. Esse vai ser meu nome."_

Emmett já parecia ter adivinhado. Mesmo assim, se manteve quieto enquanto eu decorava cada detalhe do novo visual de Bella.

— É ela? – perguntou ele, falando baixo.

Eu sorri.

— É ela. – respondi, falando baixo.

Parecia que se eu fizesse um movimento brusco, iria desaparecer, como num conto de fadas. Eu esperava que não.

----------

_**Heyy, aí está o ponto de vista do Edward \o/  
Ficou beeem TOSCO, mas aí eu já aproveitei pra puxar o próximo capítulo.  
GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**Essa fic ta !**_

_**NÃÃÃÃO! .**_

_**Cara, isso é muito triste!!!**_

_**Eu me sinto como se um pedaço estivesse faltando! **_

_**Eu já terminei de escrever, então postarei "rápido". Em menos de duas semanas estou de volta.**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Amo vocês! *-***_

_**OMG! Eu cheguei a 400 reviews! *o*  
Vocês querem MESMO me matar do coração, né? *-***_

_**Reviews de quem não tem conta:  
**__CHEQUE __**Pois é... Esses dois capítulos são muito tristes... Eu chorei escrevendo o PoV do Edward!!!  
**__Alice Cullen __**Nossa! Quantas perguntas!!!! | Pelo amor de Deus, não! O Edward NÃO morreu!! Eu sou malvada, mas nem tanto! | kkkk, não, ninguém morreu não. Relax. HSUAHUSHAUHSUHAUHSA  
**__Bianca __**Pois é, o Jacob é um feio. Mas no próximo do próximo capítulo explica pq ele expulsou a Bella... rsrs | Postando com demora, mas enfim...  
**__Dany Cullen __**Na verdade, se passaram quatro. Quando ela vai embora é fevereiro, e então chega o fim do ano, se passam mais dois anos inteiros [3 anos]. Só quase no fim do quarto ano é que o Edward brota ;)  
**__Naii __**Postandoo! *-*  
**__natii __**Sem spoilers! :x  
**_

_**Até a próxima, povo!  
Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu posto! ;)**_

_**Beijos ;***_


	26. INvisitante

**26. INvisitante**

_Fevereiro de 1985_

Quatro anos... Quatro lentos anos... – eu pensava, enquanto rabiscava meu pseudônimo nos livros.

Julia Joanne Williams sempre me pareceu um nome legal. Agora, eu não suportava mais escrevê-lo. Pelo menos havia um jeito de abreviá-lo.

— JJ, você poderia escrever "para Rafael, com carinho"? – uma garota perguntou.

Deus! Quantos anos aquela garota tinha? 12? 13? Não deviam vender esse livro em qualquer lugar. Crianças _não_ _deviam_ lê-lo!

Mas, cansada demais, ao invés de responder, eu apenas assenti sorrindo falsamente e escrevi o que a garota pediu.

— Quem é Rafael? – perguntei. A garota ficou vermelha.

— Um amigo. – ela disse. – Ele é seu fã.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. _Crianças!_

— Senhorita... – chamou uma voz masculina grave, com aquele trejeito de que quer impressionar quem ouve. Ouvi o baque leve do livro sendo colocado em minha mesa.

_Ahhh, não... Mais um daqueles "oh, se você faz outras coisas tão bem quanto inventa histórias blá-blá-blá...". _

— Sim?! – respondi, sem olhar para o cara.

_Hoje não, hoje não..._ – eu implorava mentalmente.

— Estou fazendo um favor a um amigo... Poderia escrever "para Edward Cullen, com amor"?

Antes de eu responder "é claro" ou "graças a Deus você não é um daqueles tarados", eu parei.

— O-o q-q-que o senhor disse?? – perguntei, levantando o rosto com desespero.

O cara sorriu.

— Para Edward Cullen, com amor. – repetiu.

Eu pisquei duas vezes. Abri a boca para falar algo, mas ela parecia seca. Respirei fundo, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— E-e-eu... e-eu... – gaguejei ridiculamente. Respirei fundo com força.

Chamei Lana com um dedo e indiquei o bebedouro, juntando as mãos como que orando. Ela sorriu e pegou um copo d'água para mim.

— Depois disso, você poderia fechar as portas? Estou com L.E.R.¹ - eu pedi a ela.

Lana assentiu, saindo na direção do escritório.

Meu Deus. Meu Deus. _Meu Deus!_

Acalme-se. Pode existir mais de um Edward Cullen no mundo. Com certeza _existe _mais de um Edward Cullen no mundo.

Virei-me de volta para ele e tentei sorrir. Peguei a caneta e puxei o livro para perto, mas minha mão tremeu.

— Me desculpe... é que eu já escrevi tanto hoje que estou adquirindo síndrome do túnel do carpo². – sorri.

— Sem problemas. Aposto que meu amigo não vai se importar em esperar _mais um pouco._

É impressão minha ou ele enfatizou as últimas palavras? Ai meu Deus... estou começando a ficar paranóica.

Tomei quase toda a água num gole só. Depois, passei a mão pelo lado de fora do copo úmido e peguei a caneta de novo.

— Me desculpe, mas o senhor precisa ir. Estamos fechando. – Lana dizia à um cliente, mas eu não me importei. Ela resolveria aquilo, enquanto eu descobria desse Edward Cullen.

— Perdão, o que era para escrever mesmo? – sorri falsamente.

Eu só precisava de uma confirmação. Adquirir mais informações. _Perguntar_.

— Quer que eu escreva, Bella? – ele perguntou.

Meu sorriso sumiu completamente.

— Quem é Bella? – eu perguntei, levantando a sobrancelha e olhando para os lados.

O cara bufou. Eu continuei com a expressão confusa.

— Eu já vou indo. – ele disse, se levantando.

— Mas...

Eu me levantei também, querendo gritar "me fale sobre esse Edward Cullen que você conhece!!", mas seria idiota demais. Bati a mão na mesa.

— Mas... seu livro! O livro do seu amigo!

O rapaz olhou para mim e sorriu.

— Por que não entrega diretamente para ele?

E então foi embora. Eu sentei de volta, triste e querendo chorar. Levantei a cabeça e ia terminar eu mesma de fechar tudo.

— Senhor, _precisa_ ir embora...

Eu olhei para Lana, e ela discutia com um cara.

O cara mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. O cara que eu amava sem medidas, o qual eu esperei por quatro malditamente longos anos. O cara que me fazia completa, a face oposta do meu imã. Meu... bem, acabaram as minha comparações.

Simplesmente o cara por quem eu ainda respirava.

Edward Cullen, o _meu _marechal.

— Lana. – eu a chamei, a voz um pouco engasgada. Pigarreei. – Tudo bem. – eu tentei sorrir para ela, mas me senti meio tonta.

Ela me olhou estranhamente, então por fim saiu.

— Obrigada. – eu sussurrei quando ela passou por mim.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele, sabendo que eu estava meio paralisada. Edward estava com uma calça _jeans _preta e uma camisa branca com os dois primeiros botões abertos. Seu cabelo estava lindo – aqueles fios cor de bronze de sempre estilosamente desalinhados. Ele estava encostado no batente da porta, me olhando.

Era a primeira vez que eu o vira sem a farda.

Quer dizer, eu já o vira _sem _a farda – er, mais de uma vez -, mas nunca _com outra roupa_.

Rodeei a mesa e andei calmamente até ele. Parecia demais para ser verdade. Ele parecia _lindo _demais para ser verdade. _Perfeito _demais para ser verdade.

Eu o alcancei e fiquei apenas olhando para ele, incapaz de encontrar a minha voz.

— Você demorou. – eu disse por fim, sorrindo.

— É. Eu acho que eu fui meio burro ao te procurar pelo nome certo na sua cidade. – ele deu de ombros, rindo, e deu um passo à frente.

— Você está... muito bem. – eu comentei.

Me senti meio idiota. Quantas vezes eu já não havia pensado em como seria esse dia? No entanto, agora, no momento _real_, eu não conseguia encontrar nada para dizer.

— Você também. – ele disse, apontando para os livros. Revirei os olhos.

— Bem, você merece metade de tudo isso, _no mínimo_.

— Por que? – ele perguntou.

— É a _nossa _história, e ela obviamente não existiria sem você. – expliquei.

Edward me olhou com os olhos brilhando. Eu mordi o lábio, hesitando por um segundo.

— Senti sua falta. – ele murmurou, colocando uma mecha solta do meu cabelo para trás e posicionando _estrategicamente _sua mão em minha nuca.

Ele me puxou um pouco, só o suficiente para que eu percebesse. Dei mais um passinho para frente e me coloquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

— Eu também. – eu sussurrei. – Você não imagina o quanto.

— Eu te amo, Bella. – ele me olhou no fundo dos olhos, adentrando minha alma.

— Eu te amo mais, Edward. – sorri.

— Nem em sonhos, meu amor. Eu te amo mil vezes mais. – ele discordou.

— Isso é o que você pensa. – rebati.

— Você compara uma árvore com a floresta inteira.

— Ohh, e você seria a floresta, não é? – eu provoquei.

— É claro. – ele piscou para mim, e então finalmente se abaixou o suficiente para que nossos lábios se tocassem.

Eu fechei os olhos, querendo esquecer de tudo – o tempo que esperei, a dificuldade que passei...

Mas é claro que _tudo_ não esqueceu de mim.

— Mamãe! Mamãe! _Mamããããe!_ – uma garotinha entrou gritando na livraria pela porta do escritório meio milésimo de segundo antes que eu o tocasse.

Sorri largamente para Edward, e então me virei para a criança mais linda do mundo.

— Vanessa, meu amor. – eu sorri para ela, como boba.

— Mamãe... A tia Alice e o tio Jake não querem me deixar ler seu livro! – ela fez um biquinho maravilhoso e estendeu os braços para mim.

Eu olhei rapidamente para Edward e sorri, mas ele pareceu um pouco... _enojado?_ Ou talvez eu tenha imaginado isso, por que em seguida me virei para minha linda filha e a peguei no colo.

— Você é muito nova para isso. – eu disse a ela. – E além do mais, você ainda não sabe ler. – assinalei.

— Mas mãããe... – ela fez um biquinho de novo.

— Bella! Sua filha saiu correndo e-oh. – Jacob gritou, vindo de dentro também. – Julia, eu não sabia que tinha visitas. – ele corrigiu, me chamando pelo nome oficial.

— Não é uma visita. – eu disse, meio que orgulhosamente.

Jacob entendeu imediatamente e sorriu para mim.

— Bem, então eu vou... – ele apontou para a porta por onde entrara. – Vem, Nessie.

— Mamãe... – ela choramingou.

— Quando vocês tiver 15 anos, eu deixo você ler. – tentei barganhar.

— Quando eu tiver 15 anos, eu vou ser _velha_! – ela contrapôs.

— Ooh, obrigada! Se com 15 estará velha, com 30, então! – eu me fingi ofendida.

— Mas você não fica velha nunca, mamãe. – ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, me bajulando na maior cara de pau.

— Conversamos mais tarde, tudo bem, Nessie? – eu sorri.

— Tudo bem. – ela concordou, dando-me aquele sorriso com pequenos e poucos dentes. – Não vai me apresentar a visita-que-você-disse-que-não-é-visita?

— Mais tarde, Nessie. – eu pedi, colocando-a no chão e beijando sua testa.

— Mamãe... – ela chamou, enquanto eu estava concentrada em alisar seu vestidinho que eu tinha amassado ao pegá-la no colo.

— Sim? – perguntei, empurrando-a de leve para olhar seus olhos.

— I love you! **(N/A: Acho que não preciso colocar a tradução disso, né? rsrs)** – ela mexeu os lábios. Eu ri e ela saiu correndo.

Suspirei sonhadoramente.

— É uma linda garota. – Edward disse rapidamente, como se fosse uma palavra só, confirmando minha tese anterior. Ele _estava _estranho.

— Sim. – eu concordei. – Ela é maravilhosa. – virei de volta para Edward e sorri.

Ele me olhava como se eu fosse um alienígena. Senti náuseas.

— Você está _realmente _bem, não é? – ele citou amargamente.

Continuei sem entender.

— É... eu _acho _que sim. Ainda mais agora, que você...

— Bella. – ele disse meu nome de um jeito estranho, como se fosse um palavrão.

Me encolhi e ele deu um passo para trás, me olhando com indignação.

— O que foi? – eu perguntei. – O que...?

Edward continuava distante, tanto fisicamente, quanto no olhar. Dei um passo à frente; aquela distância entre nós estava me matando.

— _Não!_ – ele sibilou.

Eu abaixei as mãos que tinha estendido para o abraçar. "_Não"? _

— O q-que... – eu funguei e forcei as palavras a saírem – O que isso significa?

— Significa, Bella... – ele disse rudemente. Senti meus olhos ficarem molhados. – Significa que esses anos foram _por_ _nada_.

— O QUÊ? – eu sussurrei, sem força para gritar.

Minha garganta se fechou. Meus olhos ficaram embaçados. "_Esses anos foram por nada"_?

— Pra mim, _não foi "nada"! _– eu desenhei aspas no ar para falar. – Você. Não sabe. O que. Eu _passei_. – sibilei.

— Mas vejo que se recuperou bem! – ele quase gritou, apontando para a porta alguns metros atrás de mim.

— Do que você está falando, Edward? – eu quis saber.

Senti as lágrimas escorrendo lentamente pelo meu rosto. Quentes, elas pareciam criar um caminho de destruição, de _dor_.

— DO QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO? – ele zombou.

Eu solucei, desesperada. O que eu tinha feito de errado? Por que isso? Depois de todo esse tempo esperando...

— Bella... eu não acredito. – ele disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos rapidamente. – Por quê, Bella? – Edward perguntou, olhando nos meus olhos.

— Por que _o quê_? Eu não sei do que você está falando! – eu implorei.

— Eu acreditei em você... Eu acreditei sinceramente que você me amava, e que eu era _tudo_ pra você...

— _Eu te amo!_ – gritei. – Você _é_ tudo pra mim!

— Bella... – ele lamentou.

— Edward, por favor, me diga! _O quê _aconteceu? _Por que _isso?

Ele não respondeu, só abaixou a cabeça olhando para o lado.

— Eu... eu vou embora. – ele se virou para sair.

— Não! – eu gritei, meio chorando, meio soluçando. – Por favor... E-eu... eu nem sei o que eu fiz, mas por favor, me perdoe. Eu... eu não vou suportar te perder de novo! – eu estendi a mão para ele. – Por favor... pelo menos me diga o quê aconteceu... – eu sussurrei.

— _Nessie_ aconteceu. – ele disse, com certo nojo na voz.

— O que tem ela? – perguntei, um pouco na defensiva, recolhendo minha mão.

— Ela é sua filha, não é? – ele perguntou, como se isso fosse a resposta de tudo.

— Sim, é claro que é. – eu concordei, confusa. – Mas ainda não entendi.

— Como você quer que eu me sinta sabendo que você tem uma _filha?_

Eu parei e forcei minha mente a achar uma solução para isso. O que _raios _Edward estava pensando? Qual era o problema em-

E então eu percebi.

Ele dissera "_Como quer que eu me sinta sabendo que __você tem uma filha_".

"_Você__ tem uma filha_."

Oh.

Ooh, minha nossa!

Eu comecei a sorrir lentamente e as lágrimas cessaram.

— Você... está... chateado... por que... eu tenho uma filha? – eu perguntei.

— O problema não é você ter uma filha. – ele grunhiu. – O problema, Bella, é que eu esperei todo esse tempo por você e você-

— Shhhh. – levantei um dedo, pedindo silêncio. Meu sorriso só aumentava.

— Acha isso _engraçado_? – perguntou Edward, parecendo dilacerado.

— Terrivelmente. – eu ri baixo e olhei para o chão. E então respirei fundo e olhei para ele. – Ela tem _3 anos e 3 meses_, Edward. – eu disse.

— Deus, Bella! – ele realmente pareceu surpreso. Sorri. – Você foi mais rápida do que eu pensei!

— Edward! – eu o repreendi batendo em seu braço enquanto ria.

E então eu tive uma crise e não consegui parar de rir.

— Eu já sei, agora eu já sei. Eu descobri! – comecei a repetir.

Edward parecia prestes a ir embora, então eu me concentrei em parar de rir.

— Pare de rir! – Edward gemeu.

— Estou parando. Espere um momento. – inevitavelmente, eu ri de novo.

Respirei fundo duas vezes.

— Agora eu já sei. – eu disse, satisfeita.

— O quê você sabe?

— Eu já descobri. Eu sempre soube que você não podia ser perfeito... Eu descobri!

— Descobriu o quê? – ele perguntou impacientemente.

— O seu defeito. – eu disse simplesmente.

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse retardada.

— Me fez ficar aqui para dizer meus defeitos? – ele perguntou. – _Ótimo_.

E se virou para sair.

— Você é péssimo em matemática! – eu gritei. Ele parou, hesitando. – Não sabe tirar nove meses de quatro anos! – balancei a cabeça incredulamente.

Ele se virou devagar, o rosto um pouco calculista.

— Você está querendo dizer... – ele apontou para a porta por onde Vanessa entrou – que... – ele balançou a cabeça, começando a sorrir. – Nãão...

Eu ri.

— Sim. – eu sorri o máximo que pude.

Edward se aproximou devagar.

— Eu tenho uma filha? – ele perguntou, meio que para si mesmo.

— _Siiiim_. – eu concordei, alongando a palavra alegremente. – Você tem uma filha maravilhosa, bilíngüe e que adora ler, ou melhor, _ouvir_.

— Bilíngüe? – ele se espantou.

— Sempre foi meu sonho que tivessem feito isso comigo... Acho que foi um pouco infantil da minha parte, mas eu não resisti...

— Nossa filha fala inglês e espanhol? – ele perguntou, com os olhos brilhando.

Adorei o jeito que ele disse "nossa filha". Me fez sentir completa.

— Sim. – eu assenti.

Eu dei um passo à frente, querendo pelo menos abraçá-lo, mas ele estendeu os dois braços e me segurou longe. Meu coração gelou.

— Eu te devo desculpas. – ele disse, para meu alívio. – Não, mais do que isso. Eu te devo... Como eu poderia te pagar isso? – ele perguntou.

— Uma vida inteira de escravidão parece o suficiente para mim. – eu sorri, me aproximando mais dele.

— Então você terá que me aguentar a vida inteira.

Ele se aproximou de mim e me levantou do chão, me beijando apaixonadamente, do jeito que eu lembrava. Mas a minha memória não fazia justiça ao jeito de Edward. Ele era muito mais carinhoso, muito mais lindo e muito, muito mais _perfeito _do que eu poderia pensar.

- - - - - - - -

**¹ = Lesões por Esforço Repetitivo. Um grupo de doenças – como a tendinite – provocadas pelo uso contínuo ou inadequado do sistema que agrupa ossos, nervos, músculos e tendões.  
² = Síndrome do túnel do carpo é caracterizada por dor, alterações da sensibilidade ou formigamento no punho, geralmente associada com movimentos manuais inadequados ou repetitivos. [ou seja, os dois representam basicamente a mesma coisa]**

- - - - - - - -

**Cara, quando eu escrevi, chorei muito. Que boba, né? Rsrs.  
Mas enfim... ****NÃO, A FIC NÃO ACABOU**** ainda. Mais um capítulo e o epílogo.  
Só que é muito tristeeeeee ver essa fic chegando no fim! Eu sinto como se, agora que eu não a escrevo mais [eu sou meio doida; depois que escrevi o capítulo 15, ou algo assim, escrevi direto o final :P], faltasse um pedaço de mim.  
Foram tantas coisas... Tantas pessoinhas lindas e tchu-tchucas lendo! *-*  
Credo, estou gay. Deve ser por causa do ano novo que se aproxima. Aliás, FELIZ ANO NOVO, amores!!! \o/  
Não vou responder as reviews pq já é tarde e eu preciso dormir; mas amei cada uma delas! Aliás, amo vocês *-*  
Vou indo, minhas lindas...  
Com o mesmo prazo de sempre (umas duas semanas), posto o próximo. Se vocês forem boazinhas e me derem mais que 25 reviews, posto antes :D  
Mil beijos!  
Até breve ;)**

*Isa  



	27. Sem você

**27. Sem você**

EPoV

"_Edward..." – _dizia a carta sobre a minha cama de manhã. Eu sorri e comecei a lê-la.

"_Na verdade, estou quebrando as regras ao te escrever isso. Bella não quer que ninguém comente com você o que aconteceu nos últimos anos. Mas como você foi uma pessoa que me ajudou muito, acho que te devo esse favor. Além do mais, acho que a Bella só não quer contar por que acha que você vai ficar com "pena" dela – e você sabe que ela odeia isso (principalmente vindo de você)._

_Bem, vamos lá..._

_Depois que Bella me tirou da minha cela, nós corremos. Corremos, corremos e depois continuamos correndo. Estava tudo um grande caos, e eu não conseguia respirar muito bem... Muita fumaça, pessoas esbarrando em nós..._

_Do lado de fora tinha um caminhão de transporte, e nós fomos levadas para alguma cidadezinha qualquer, perto dali. Lá, entramos em contato com meu marido e ele veio nos buscar. Mudamos de casa e Bella ficou morando conosco._

_Bella morou conosco por pouco mais de um mês, mas então ela disse que precisava procurar o amigo dela, Jacob. Eu queria que ela prometesse que voltaria em breve, mas ela disse que ia ficar por lá, mandando notícias._

_Ela foi. _

_Assim que chegou a Buenos Aires, me mandou um telegrama._

"Não consigo achar Jacob. Uma semana é meu máximo."

_Achei que ela estava querendo dizer que se em uma semana não encontrasse Jacob, iria voltar. Mas se passaram duas semanas sem notícia dela. Eu comecei a ficar preocupada, achando que talvez ela pudesse estar em problemas._

_Finalmente, outro telegrama._

"Encontrei. Ficarei por aqui. Obrigada por tudo."

_Eu fiquei mais relaxada, então. Ela estava bem, com o tão querido amigo... É, pois é. Eu _achei _que estava tudo bem, mas então, depois de um mês e meio ela estava de volta._

"_Hey, Alice" – ela disse, sorrindo para mim._

"_O que está fazendo aqui?" – eu perguntei, desesperada._

_Ela riu, balançando a mochila que carregava._

"_Fui expulsa. Preciso de sua ajuda por um tempo." – ela pediu, claramente sem graça._

_E então me explicou tudo.  
Ela passou a morar com Jacob e a esposa, e pretendia continuar assim até que arrumasse um emprego. Ela brigava muito com Leah (esse é o nome dela), mas ainda assim conseguiam até conviver._

_Bella não contou a Jacob sobre você. Na verdade, não contou nada. Deu uma de "traumatizada" e disse que não queria falar sobre nada que aconteceu lá. As semanas passaram, e Bella começou a se sentir... _estranha_. Como se estivesse doente, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia motivada para fazer as coisas. Às vezes ficava tonta, mas nada sério._

_E então, depois de mais algumas semanas, Bella criou coragem e fez um exame. Só para descobrir o óbvio: ela estava grávida._

_Jacob ficou nervoso, querendo processar o governo, Deus e o mundo... Bella estava... _surpresa_. Não triste – longe disso! -, mas também não exatamente feliz. Afinal, _você _não estava lá. E então, Leah disse que ela devia abortar. Foi mais ou menos aí que ela "acordou" do choque. Fez um escândalo, gritou, quase bateu nela... Jacob apoiou a idéia, mas Bella continuava impedindo-os de fazer isso._

_Ela _queria _o bebê – é claro que queria, afinal o bebê era um pedaço de você, como ela dizia. E aí ela foi obrigada a dizer para Jacob o que tinha acontecido. Ela contou tudo da melhor forma possível, mas mesmo assim ele ficou muito irritado por ela não ter contado nada, e também por ela ter tido "um caso" com o cárcere dela._

_Ela ficou nervosa com ele por ele achar tinha sido tudo tão simples assim, e começou a discutir. Eles brigaram por horas. E então, na raiva, ele a expulsou de casa. Ela ainda teve a frieza de dizer umas boas verdades para os dois antes de sair, e então veio para cá._

_Jasper enlouqueceu. Ficou feliz pela Bella, claro, mas agora ele tinha _duas _grávidas para cuidar. Eu o convenci que tudo ia dar certo, e seguimos assim._

_Mas Bella não gostava de depender de Jasper, então perguntou se ele podia um emprego no jornal para ela. Não foi muito fácil, mas finalmente apareceu uma vaga._

_Eu não sabia, mas Jasper conhecia um tal de alguma-coisa-Jenks, um cara estranho que falsifica documentos – não faça essa cara que eu sei que está fazendo! Era preciso que ela ficasse protegida! – então ele criou todos os documentos novos com esse novo nome, Julia Joanne Williams, com cidadania australiana – confesso que essa parte foi idéia minha._

_Na entrevista de emprego dela, ela quase não conseguiu. Sua barriga já estava visível, e o editor chefe disse que era impossível que ela trabalhasse um mês, e depois passasse quatro em casa. Mas, ah, você a conhece. Claro que ele convenceu o cara, dizendo que escreveria em casa quando não desse mais para ir até o prédio do jornal. Por fim, ela conseguiu o emprego._

_Meus bebês nasceram – as coisas mais maravilhosas do universo, com o nome de vocês, assim como eu havia prometido: Isabella e Edward – e os meses passaram lentamente até que o dela nascesse também – a maravilhosa Vanessa._

_Ah, e sobre isso... Bem, eu reparei que você a olhou de um jeito meio estranho, acho que desconfiado, sei lá... Bem, não precisa se preocupar com isso. Ela sabe exatamente _tudo_ sobre vocês dois. Bella a trata como adulta – cuidado: ela não deixa ninguém falar errado perto dela! – e contou tudo sobre... bem, _tudo_. Acho que Nessie só não sabe que você é _ele_; mas isso eu acho que a Bella vai dizer hoje mais tarde (ela adora anunciar coisas no almoço de domingo)._

_Um aviso de amiga: Não chame Vanessa de Nessie até que Bella o faça, ou a própria Vanessa diga para fazer isso. Bella não gosta muito desse apelido por que foi Jacob que deu quando ela ainda estava grávida – no dia em que eles brigaram, sabe? Jake disse que esse bebê era um monstro, chamando-o de Ness. Depois que Vanessa nasceu, ele a chamou de _Nessie_._

_Enfim... ela começou a trabalhar, em poucos meses foi promovida... Bem, ela é boa demais. Depois ela mudou de emprego, indo para um jornal maior, e o tempo foi passando._

_Desde que Nessie nasceu, Bella só falava em inglês com ela – o que tornou as coisas meio confusas no começo, mas depois foi engraçado por que eu acabei aprendendo muito com ela. Nós falávamos espanhol, e ela, inglês. Sempre assim. Quando ela tinha um ano e pouco e falava as coisas misturadas, Bella explicou como as coisas funcionavam e que era duas línguas diferentes. Ela entendeu bem, e desde então fala praticamente sempre certo, só às vezes confunde algumas palavras._

_Bem... voltando à história... os anos passaram e eu comecei a encher Bella para que ela escrevesse um livro. De tanto encher, ela acabou escrevendo aquela história maravilhosa sobre vocês. É claro que ela sempre diz nas entrevistas que o livro é ficção, mas você sabe bem a verdade._

_Não sei se você já leu o livro, mas ele conta sobre exatamente o que aconteceu com vocês, só mudando algumas coisinhas mínimas. Ela trocou todos os nomes, mas no geral é a mesma história. Ahh, e ela tirou aquela peripécia que fez para me proteger. Fiquei tão irritada com ela por causa disso!!!!_

_Mas ela justificou dizendo que o herói da história dela era você, e então não teria como haver uma coisa que ela fez. Até quase concordei com ela, mas fiz ela escrever a cena mesmo assim, e ficou como capítulo adicional do livro (algumas edições não tem essa parte). _

_Mas enfim... O livro é lindo, e ela aumentou ainda mais o seu bom caráter - no livro você é realmente perfeito. E muito romântico – mas isso eu não tenho como saber se é só no livro (diz a Bella que não)._

_Ah! E no final do livro - não vai se importar se eu contar, não é? – vocês dois ficam juntos (no livro ela não foge, apenas acaba a época da ditadura e vocês vivem felizes para sempre, _fim_). _

_É muito complexo e bem dramático, mas é lindo!_

_Muito lindo mesmo!_

_Pra resumir todas as tantas páginas que eu poderia escrever sobre o resto da história, a Bella foi despedida e depois conseguiu outro emprego, os anos foram passando, Jacob pediu perdão a ela..._

_E agora, depois de tanto tempo, você está aqui. E é só isso que ela quer, que você fique aqui com ela. _

_Obrigada por tudo._

_Alice_

_P.S.: Daqui umas semanas, pode mostrar isso a Bella. Só não deixe que ela corrija meus erros de ortografia!"_

----

_**Passando rapidinho pra deixar o capítulo. Estou toda atrapalhada com os doze livros que eu tenho que ler pra escola (todos clássicos, claro; e pra daqui a menos de um mês), com as minhas fics pra escrever, os alertas pra ler...  
Amei de coração todas as reviews.  
São vocês que me fazem feliz! *-***_

Beijinhos!

_**OBS: AINDA TEM O EPÍLOGO! **_

_**Daqui uns dias tô de volta ;)**_

Cliquem no botãozinho verde aqui embaixo e digam o que acharam!


	28. Epílogo: Um almoço especial

_**Último capítulo... bua :'(**_

**28. Epílogo: Um almoço especial**

BPoV

_Sonho_.

Essa era a palavra que definia melhor a minha vida nessas últimas semanas. Edward havia finalmente voltado e agora eu não precisava dizer à minha filha que o pai dela _voltaria_ um dia. Eu disse à ela que ele _já estava aqui_. E que não partiria mais. Nunca, nunquinha, nem por um segundo iria nos deixar.

Eu podia segurar sua mão forte e beijar sua boca, eu podia tê_-_lo_ comigo_ e _pra mim_. Eu finalmente parei de ter pesadelos com a sua distância e só o que eu pensava era em como a vida pôde me dar uma coisa tão magnífica.

Alice brincava comigo, dizendo que mesmo que eu dissesse que o livro era a história da minha vida, ninguém acreditaria. Mas não era pra menos. _Eu _ainda não acreditava que eu finalmente estava bem, completa, e inegavelmente _feliz_.

E agora, lá estavam eles, minha _família _de consideração: Jasper – sempre tão recatado, mas com seu olhar gentil – e Alice, Jacob – que apesar de tudo, era um bom amigo – e Leah – que ainda me odiava -, Emmett e Rosalie – o primo de Edward, que pediu para que eu escrevesse no livro 'Para Edward Cullen, com amor' e sua namorada maravilhosa –, Isabella e Edward – os gêmeos lindos, que eu considero como sobrinhos -, Esme e Carlisle – os adoráveis pais da inspiração da minha vida –, Edward e Vanessa.

A última realmente compartilhava sangue comigo, sendo a ligação entre eu e Edward. _Nessie_, nossa linda filha.

— Silêncio, silêncio! – reclamava Alice, inutilmente.

Todos estavam concentrados demais em conhecer-se e em matar a saudade. Empurrei a cadeira para trás e fiquei de pé.

— Boa tarde. – cumprimentei, falando alto.

Todos eles foram parando devagar ao perceber que eu estava de pé. Eu sorri, sentando-me de volta. Ouvi alguns 'boa tarde' de resposta, mas apenas sorri.

— Obrigada, Bella! – agradeceu Alice, rindo e se levantando para falar. – Hoje nós nos reunimos aqui para nos conhecermos, e, em alguns casos, matar a saudade.

Eu ri baixo. Alice tinha o dom de expressar meus pensamentos em palavras. Edward levantou a mão para falar e Alice apontou para ele, dando permissão.

— Proponho que cada um se apresente, e diga por _quem _está aqui.

Alice sorriu calorosamente para ele e assentiu.

— Por que não começa, Edward? – ela sorriu, sentando-se.

— Bem... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Todo mundo já me conhece. Eu sou Edward.

— _Cullen_! – gritou Emmett, e todos riram.

— É, isso. Eu sou Edward _Cullen _e estou aqui pela Bella e pela Nessie. – ele sorriu para nós duas, dizendo nossos nomes carinhosamente.

— Que são suas...? – incentivou Emmett.

Eu ri, percebendo um certo tom avermelhado tomar conta do rosto de Edward.

— Os amores da minha vida. – ele disse orgulhosamente. – Minha filha e minha... – ele me encarou interrogativamente.

Há algum tempo – ok, há _muito _tempo – nós havíamos conversado sobre isso. O que éramos? Namorados? Na época achamos que _amantes _era a melhor palavra, mas eu sabia que ele não ia dizer isso na frente de seus pais.

— Namorada. – eu sussurrei para ele, dando de ombros.

Pouco me importava _do quê _ele me chamava, contando que ele estivesse comigo, como ele estava agora.

— É. – ele concordou. – Minha namorada. – ele deu de ombros também.

— Meu nome é Nessie! – disse caçula da mesa, para seguir a ordem de apresentações.

Todos riram e eu mexi no cabelo dela, brincando.

— Eu sou a Bella... Ou Julia. – eu dei de ombros. – E... – eu assenti. – Eu estou aqui pela _Vanessa _e por Edward, obviamente.

— Ah! Que família linda! – brincou Alice, rindo.

Carlisle e Esme sorriram quase com a mesma expressão para mim – mas Esme estava um pouco mais emocionada, enquanto Carlisle parecia... _preocupado_.

— Rosalie Hale. – a mulher mais bonita que já vi na vida disse.

— McCarty! – corrigiu Emmett, rindo alto.

Eu olhei para Edward, sem entender.

— Eles estão noivos. – ele explicou, apenas mexendo os lábios. Eu sorri.

— E... estou aqui por Emmett, de qualquer forma, mas à convite de Edward. – ela deu de ombros, sorrindo um sorriso perfeito.

— Emmett McCarty, às ordens. – ele bateu continência, fazendo todos rirem. – Rose já disse tudo... – e então ele se inclinou e deu um beijo rápido nela, o qual deixou-a vermelha e fez Alice começar a aplaudir, rindo.

— Leah. – ela disse, séria e olhando para o outro lado da mesa (Jacob).

Suspirei, derrotada.

— Jacob. Por causa da Bella, claro. – ele disse rapidamente.

— Você é _o_ _outro_ dela? – Emmett perguntou, rindo.

— Não seja idiota! – eu critiquei, sorrindo. – Jacob é como um _irmão_.

Não podia ser só impressão minha que Leah _e_ Jacob estava pouco à vontade ali, não é?

Esme apontou para Carlisle, passando a vez, e ele riu.

— Carlisle. Pai do Edward. – ele sorriu. – Esme, minha esposa.

Ela apenas sorriu, um pouco sem graça.

— Jasper. E os dois arteiros são Edward e Isabella. – eu revirei os olhos teatralmente.

Toda a vez que Jasper ou Alice apresentavam os filhos, eu ficava sem graça. Ainda mais agora, com os pais de Edward correndo os olhos pela mesa, à procura de alguém que explicasse.

— Foi uma promessa que fiz. – Alice respondeu às perguntas não feitas. – Prometi à Edward, por ele ter me ajudado, que o bebê que eu carregava teria o nome dele, se fosse um garoto. Sendo garota, seria o da Bella, pelo mesmo motivo. Um casal de gêmeos... – ela deu de ombros, sorrindo.

E então o silêncio se tornou um pouco constrangedor. Alice, com seu _timing _perfeito, o quebrou.

— E eu sou Alice, quem preparou tudo isso.

— AAh! Não preparou não! – discordei. – Você só fez as partes fáceis! – reclamei, me levantando.

Ela se levantou também.

— Fácil? Dá uma olhada nisso! – ele levantou a toalha da enorme mesa – Fui eu que arrumei!!

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça.

— Se _eu _não tivesse cozinhado, não adiantaria nada! – reclamei, indo para a cozinha com Alice atrás de mim.

Um pouco exagerado, mas pelo menos fez com que as pessoas rissem e voltassem a falar.

— Alice! – gemi, me encostando na parede. – Eu tenho certeza que eles me odeiam! – reclamei, sentindo meus olhos ficarem úmidos.

— Charlie também odiaria Edward. – ela disse simplesmente.

— O _quê_? – sussurrei, sem poder gritar. – Como Charlie veio parar nessa conversa?

— Bella, bobinha... Os pais dele estão com ciúmes. Aliás, o _pai _dele está. Esme é um doce!

Eu ri nervosamente.

— Vai, me ajude a levar isso para lá.

E ela ajudou, servindo parte da comida. Colocamos tudo na mesa e dissemos para que eles se servissem.

Quando eu estava colocando a sobremesa na mesa, horas depois, Edward pigarreou alto, chamando a atenção de todos.

— Eu tenho uma coisa para dizer! – ele avisou, levantando-se.

Eu o encarei curiosamente. Não fazia ideia do que ele ia falar, e me senti nervosa por isso. E se ele dissesse que ia viajar de novo, como fez logo que chegou? _Mais um _adeus?

Os outros ficaram em silêncio, esperando.

— Eu gostaria de aproveitar essa reunião para fazer um comunicado... bem, na verdade um _pedido _oficial... – eu olhei para ele, querendo descobrir do que eu estava falando.

Reparei que ele estava com as mãos para trás, parecendo querer esconder algo. Me inclinei para olhar e ele virou, tirando suas mãos do meu campo de visão. Olhei para ele com um ponto de interrogação na testa e esperando que ele falasse.

— Desembucha! – brincou Emmett.

Edward deu um risinho baixo, e então estendeu uma mão para mim. Eu levantei as sobrancelhas, confusa, e ele balançou a mão. Hesitante por não saber se era isso que ele queria, estendi a minha mão para segurar a dele.

Ele sorriu, assentindo.

— Bella, eu prometo te amar para todo sempre, e nunca mais te deixar sozinha nem por um minuto. Cada respiração minha é pra você. – Edward disse. Eu sorri, corando e assentindo.

Lindo. Perfeito. Simplesmente maravilhoso. Mas...Tá, e daí? Ele não precisava falar isso na frente de todos! Senti que estava quente, de tão vermelha.

— Você quer se casar comigo? – ele perguntou, esticando a outra mão e revelando uma caixinha azul linda, com um anel dentro.

Senti a minha boca se abrindo, mas não consegui dizer nada. Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça, desacreditando. Um sorriso começou a brotar em meus lábios.

— Caramba. – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer, e depois ri.

Todos ainda estavam em silêncio, me olhando com expectativa. _Sério _que eles precisavam de uma resposta? Já não era óbvio que eu diria _sim _a qualquer coisa que ele me pedisse, mesmo que não fosse algo maravilhoso como um _casamento_?

Balbuciei algumas sílabas ininteligíveis, sem conseguir formular algo decente para responder. Mordi o lábio, envergonhada pelos olhares e _tentei _sorrir.

— É _claro _que sim. – respondi, minha voz soando um pouco ultrajada.

Ele definitivamente não precisava ter feito aquilo tudo.

Assim que respondi, Alice começou a bater palmas. Olhei para ela, revirando os olhos e mostrando a língua. Os outros começaram a bater palmas também e eu me levantei, chegando mais perto de Edward.

— Sabe que vou te matar por isso, não sabe? – sussurrei.

Ele sorriu.

— Se a última visão que vou ter em vida vai ser você... – ele deu de ombros.

— Bobo. – murmurei.

— Linda. – ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto perfeito e me puxou para mais perto.

— Existe algum modo de você entender o quanto eu te amo? – perguntei.

— Claro. É exatamente metade do quanto _eu_ te amo. – ele respondeu, piscando para mim.

— Você sonha demais... – cantarolei.

— Só com você. – ele respondeu, me puxando para finalmente nos beijarmos.

-

-

-

_**Ahh, meu Deus... Isso é muito triste!  
Dizer que, finalmente, a fic acabou .**_

Espero que vocês tenham curtido cada capítulo como eu curti, e... ahh, sei lá. Não sei o que falar =P

Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que foram praticamente seis meses incríveis, e que vocês são as melhores leitoras do mundo *-*

s2'

_**Minhas outras fics (todas Beward):  
- De repente apaixonada **_

_**http://www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5226773/1/De_repente_apaixonada**_

"_**Onde ela sempre viu amizade, agora existia amor. "— As coisas mudaram com muita rapidez... - eu murmurei. — Mas eu ainda estou aqui. - ele respondeu, sorrindo triste. - Pra tudo. Sempre."" **_

_**- Me deixe te amar **_

_**http://www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5210154/1/Me_deixe_te_amar**_

"_**Edward é uma pessoa triste e solitária devido à acontecimentos traumáticos em sua vida amorosa, enquanto Bella é uma jovem alegre e destemida, mas que também não quer saber de se envolver com ninguém. **__**#Resumo completo na fic#"**_

_**Fics em andamento que eu indico (todas beward):**_

_**- Blind » by dannycullenbr**_ _**http://www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5507985/1/Blind**_

" _**FIC TRADUZIDA! **__**UA, Todos humanos. Ser deficiente não quer dizer que você não é capaz. Será que Edward conseguirá mesmo com sua deficiência achar a felicidade ao lado de alguém que realmente se importa com ele? **__**Autora: Jayeliwood."**_

_**- **__**IRONIA DO DESTINO » by Bee Stream **_

_**http://www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5353560/1/IRONIA_DO_DESTINO**_

"_**Bella é uma garota que se esconde atrás dos estudos desde que aprendeu na prática que a beleza não é a coisa importante. Ela vai para um internato, onde conhece Edward, que apesar de tudo é um bom amigo. Tudo estaria muito bom se as garotas de sua escola não começassem a aparecer mortas."**_

_**- Colegas por Conveniência, Inimigos por Convivência » by Bree Ferland **_

_**http://www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5331086/1/Colegas_por_Conveniencia_Inimigos_por_Convivencia**_

"_**Edward Cullen: Ignorante, mesquinho, idiota, mandão, irritantemente inteligente e absurdamente lindo; Isabella Swan: Certinha, chata, inteligente demais, boazinha, se veste mal, bonita. Em comum? **__**DETENÇÃO. // UA, todos humanos."**_

_**Fics completas que eu indico (todas beward):**_

_**- Tudo é novo outra vez » by Isa.C. **_

_**http://www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/**_5_**087435/1/Tudo_e_novo_outra_vez**_

"_**Bella e Edward são quase como irmãos:ele é filho de Carlisle e ela de Esme que se casaram há 10 anos. Mas o que acontecerá com esses jovens quando eles passam por uma crise familiar e se descobrem apaixonados um pelo o outro?"**_

_**- Esplendor da Honra » by Helena Camila **_

_**http://www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/5552024/1/Esplendor_da_Honra**_

"_**Adaptação do romance de Julie Garwood. O barão Edward a capturou por vingança... mas seus encantos fizeram com que ele se apaixonasse. Sinopse completa é só fazer um visitinha D."**_

_**- Collide » by Dani Glatz**_

_**http://www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/**_5_**233785/1/Collide**_

"_**Bella Swan adora tudo sobre a Universidade de Chicago, desde o seu curso até seus melhores amigos. A única coisa ela não gosta é de Edward Cullen. Na verdade os dois não se suportam. O que eles fariam se fossem forçados a ficarem juntos?"**_

_**Mil beijos enormes! *-*  
Espero ver vocês em minhas outras fics! (chantagista =P)**_

_**;***_

_***Isa**_


	29. BÔNUS: Não apenas um pedaço de carne

**Oiii pessoas! Então... Eu estava com esse capítulo extra há algum tempinho e não sabia se postava ou não... Enfim, estou postando esse, e talvez eu poste outros, dependendo de vcs... Espero que gostem; é o ponto de vista do primeiro encontro entre os dois...**

**Não apenas um pedaço de carne**

[Ponto de vista do Edward] 

— Acabou de chegar uma garota nova. – disse um guarda para mim, enquanto eu andava pelo corredor até meu gabinete.

Sua animação era ridícula, era como se comemorasse um pedaço de carne na refeição de legumes. E o pior é que eu sabia que era exatamente assim que eles pensavam das mulheres aqui. Trinquei os dentes.

— É mesmo? – perguntei, sem muita curiosidade.

— Miguel disse que ela é louca. Ela é do tipo loucamente corajosa. E gostosa, também.

Eu fiz uma careta de desgosto por ser o único _vegetariano _ali – eu não gostava de _pedaços de carne_.

— É mesmo? – repeti desinteressado.

— Sim. Estão falando dela por todo o lugar, querem transferi-la para a ESMA¹, porque é esperta demais e não tem medo de ninguém. – continuou, e eu comecei a me interessar. Uma garota sem medo, que era tão inteligente que seria mais seguro estar longe?

— Qual cela é a dela? – perguntei, torcendo para que não tivesse meus motivos questionados.

— Não sei. Miguel sabe. Ele sabe de tudo, ficou amigo da garota. – explicou, feliz por ter cativado minha atenção na conversa.

— E qual é o nome dela? – questionei, parando para pensar sobre o assunto por um momento.

Se ela era mesmo tão esperta e bonita, seria leiloada o quanto antes. Mesmo que _vá _para a ESMA, o sofrimento dela começa aqui – bem debaixo do meu nariz.

— Isabella, eu acho que é o nome dela. – fez ele, com um sorrisinho.

— Peça para seu amigo me encontrar no meu gabinete em dois minutos. – mandei, voltando a andar sem virar para vê-lo dizendo _sim, senhor_ com provavelmente um sorriso patético.

Andei com mais pressa ainda e sentei-me atrás da mesa que havia na parte escritório do meu gabinete, que era um quarto enorme com vários "ambientes". Me senti um pouco infantil quando percebi que estava tamborilando os dedos de ansiedade. Era ridículo que eu estivesse tão curioso sobre uma pessoa só.

— Mandou me chamar, senhor?

Eu não tinha o escutado bater na porta, mas agora o guarda já estava com uma expressão meio entediada de esperar, arriscando olhar para dentro por uma fresta na porta.

— Sim. – respondi apenas, com medo de começar a tagarelar. Indiquei para que ele entrasse e pedi para que se sentasse à minha frente. – Disseram que há uma garota nova.

Juro que os olhos dele brilharam. Foi até meio ridículo.

— Ah, sim. Isabella Swan. A mais bonita que chega aqui em _meses_. É meio louca, responde o que vem na cabeça sem se importar... Manda todos a chamarem apenas de Bella. É como se nos considerasse amigos dela. – tagarelou ele.

— Hm. – fiz eu. – Você tem a ficha dela?

Por sorte, ele tinha a pasta na mão.

— Jornalista, 25 anos, não nem nenhum crime anterior, falou o que não devia e acabou aqui. – resumiu.

— Ela... é casada?

Pergunta idiota, Edward.

— Não. Não tem marido, namorado, família, e nem muitos amigos íntimos. – explicou ele.

— Certo. Qual é a cela dela?

Miguel me encarou. Havia alguma indignação em seu olhar, e eu quase revirei os meus olhos. Eu não a trataria como um pedaço de carne – _ele _faria isso. Então por que havia repreensão em sua expressão? Comecei a achar que ele tinha uma espécie de _queda_ por essa tal Bella. Ainda meio nervoso, ele me disse onde ela estava. Pedi para que ele saísse e finalmente pude abrir o arquivo e ver que eles – todos eles – estavam certos.

A foto dela que havia ali era clandestina, ela estava olhando para o nada quando tiraram escondido. Fiquei imaginando por quanto tempo estavam a vigiando. Essa mulher branca, cabelos castanhos e olhos chocolates, ao primeiro vislumbre, não tinha nada de especial. Mas havia uma inteligência facilmente distinguida em seus olhos expressivos, e seus lábios tinha um sorriso leve de escárnio. Ela era _incrível_.

E foi então que eu fiz uma coisa totalmente repreensível e impensada: Me levantei e saí do gabinete, indo até a cela que _Bella _estava, mesmo sabendo que não era permitido fazer isso. Só que eu simplesmente não me importei, e fui até lá.

Antes de entrar, olhei ao redor para ter certeza que não tinha ninguém por perto. Como não tinha, abri a porta devagar, como um adolescente curioso espiando alguém e com medo de ser pego. Eu podia ver a garota tão destemida encolhida no chão, olhando para a porta. Ela hesitou, começando a se levantar.

— Não precisa se levantar. – falei baixo, esperando soar suave e educado.

Infelizmente falhei, porque teve o efeito contrário. Ela se esgueirou para sentar num canto da cama e pude vê-la pra tremer.

— V-v-você...? – ela gaguejou, e eu entendi imediatamente seu medo, meu coração se apertando ao perceber o motivo. Para ela, eu era _um deles_. Um dos que a machucaram, que tocaram nela. E na verdade, não havia real diferença entre nós. Eu não era melhor do que ninguém por não violentar sexualmente as prisioneiras.

Eu não gostava de carne, mas deixava que os outros fizessem churrasco. Eu era um hipócrita, isso sim.

— Não, não. – falei, tentando tranqüilizá-la, me aproximando e tocando sua perna levantada de leve. – Acalme-se. Eu não vou encostar em você.

Ela olhou para o próprio joelho e eu quase revirei os olhos – disse que não ia tocá-la e _estava _a tocando. Idiota. O silêncio estava se estendendo, e eu me perguntei _o quê _eu esperava quando decidi vir aqui. Que ela me abraçasse ou se tornasse minha amiga, como o guarda tinha dito que ela fazia?

— Bella... – chamei, fazendo-a me olhar. – Eu _não vou _encostar em você.

Não mais. Nunca mais. Eu queria vê-la com um sorriso – sarcástico, eu não me importava – e não _tremendo de medo_. Levantei e fechei a porta, torcendo para que ninguém tivesse visto aberta. Estava tão distraído que ela podia ter me atacado pelas costas que eu não ouviria.

— Ent-tão por q-que está a-aqui? – perguntou baixo, fungando de leve. Eu quis afagar seus cabelos e acalmá-la, mas ela provavelmente gritaria se eu a tocasse mais uma vez.

— Eu... eu meio que sinto a obrigação de ficar de olho em você. – confessei.

— E-em que sentido? – fez ela, preocupada, e eu quase me xinguei por ter escolhido mal as palavras.

— Estão falando sobre você em todo lugar. – expliquei, frustrado.

— Isso é ruim? – ela tentou, olhando para mim. Não pude deixar de perceber que ela estava mais calma, e relaxei quando ela se deixou sentar delicadamente.

— Sinceramente? Sim. – contei, e ela se encolheu. – Mas no fim, acho que pode não ser, _se eu escolher você só pra mim._

A última parte eu só falei em pensamento. Não quis assustá-la com isso, ainda era o primeiro dia dela.

— Não entendi. – murmurou, suspirando um tanto impacientemente.

Como eu poderia dizer a ela sem contar a verdade absoluta?

— Um: Você é nova aqui. Dois: Você é jovem. Dois-ponto-um: Você é jovem _e _nova aqui. Três: Você é bonita. Três-ponto-um: Você é jovem _e _nova aqui _e _bonita. – expliquei, e ri de leve, ficando sério em seguida. – Amanhã será uma briga.

Bufei, fazendo uma careta de nojo. Eu não tinha feito a lista com todos os reais fatores, e muito menos na ordem de importância de propósito. O que mais chamava a atenção nela era a beleza, e então a _audácia_, e não sua idade. Eles gostavam de mulheres bravas. Minha careta aumentou.

— Eu não quero que amanheça. – murmurou baixo, fungando.

— Eu também não. – admiti, querendo dizer para ela não se preocupar com isso, mas não achando as palavras certas.

No silêncio confortável, um barulho alto soou: A porta sendo esmurrada no código de interrupção e sendo aberta no segundo seguinte. Me levantei e saí antes que quem quer que seja entrasse.

— Senhor, ainda é o primeiro dia dela aqui. – Miguel falou, como se quisesse me dar a ordem de sair, mas não soubesse como.

— Eu sei. Eu não vim aqui com esse interesse. – falei desnecessariamente. Miguel era apenas um guarda, eu não precisava lhe dar satisfações. Aproveitei que estava ali e saí, trancando a porta.

Um pedaço de mim, porém, ficou dentro daquela cela, com aquela mulher corajosa, mas que obviamente não era imune ao péssimo tratamento que estava recebendo – ela não era apenas um pedaço de carne. O choro dela ecoou em minha cabeça, e eu sabia que tinha que fazer algo.

Só não fazia ideia do quê.

**...**

_**¹ = ESMA era um campo de concentração em Buenos Aires onde as torturas eram intensas e constantes. O lugar era disfarçado de base da marinha argentina e cerca de 5000 pessoas passaram por lá, tendo registros de pouquíssimos sobreviventes. **_

**...**

**Então, mandem-me reviews please para eu saber se gostaram desse capítulo bônus... :D**

**Beijinhos mil pra vocês...**

**P.S.: Cara... que saudade dessa fic! .'**


End file.
